


Clash of the Southerners

by PrincessofAragon212



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan with a Backbone, Deals with racism, Drama, Edward Cullen Bashing, Explicit Sex, F/M, Family Drama, God of War (Twilight), Mates, Peter Knows Shit, Racism, Romance, Soulmates, The Major (Twilight) - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofAragon212/pseuds/PrincessofAragon212
Summary: During the Cullen's baseball game, they meet Laurent and his companions. But there is a fourth, and she is the mate to none other than the Jasper Whitlock, the God of War. In the irony of ironies, his mate is a black southern woman who is wary of him. How will these two navigate Jasper's past? And most importantly what will happen when Jasper's past refuses to stay buried?





	1. Chapter 1

"The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth. The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant. Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister."

But it was the fourth vampire that proved to be the most intriguing. When Bella laid eyes upon her, she could see that she was wrong in her earlier assessment of the olive-skinned man being the most beautiful of the group. There was no doubt that this woman put them all to shame and even rivaled Rosalie. She was maybe five three or five four with a lithe figure and gentle curves. Her skin was a cool rich brown, her lips a full and even cupid's bow. Her perfect face was framed by tight brown-black curls that just reached the tops of her shoulders. The front of her hair was two intricate braids woven tightly against her scalp that went back into her curls, though just before they disappeared, they were decorated by two golden jewels bands. Her eyes though were a beautiful shade of golden honey, a striking contrast to her red eyed companions. Surprise and confusion registered on her face as she took in the Cullens.

Bella was curious about the fourth woman and how she came to join with human drinkers, but it was Jasper who caught her attention. A low rumble echoed from his chest as he gazed at the woman. The woman stared back at him, a look of utter shock on her face before she took a hesitant step backwards. What was going on? The others noticed as well and exchanged surprised and worried glances.

"Jasper," Alice hissed, but Jasper paid her no mind, his focus was on the other woman who shifted and finally looked away from his intense gaze. She had distanced herself somewhat from the others, though not too far.

"We thought we heard a game," The first man, the beautiful olive-skinned man said pleasantly, the slightest hint of a French accent in his voice. "I am Laurent," he said, before motioning to the orange haired woman and the plain looking man. "This is Victoria and James." He motioned to the last woman. "And this is Millie." The woman gave a slight nod of her head, her eyes still wary. "No doubt you must share the same feeding habits as our companion here." Laurent mused, and Carlisle cast a glance at the woman before nodding.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme, and Edward and Bella," The head of the Cullen family said, his tone light and friendly.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked.

"Actually, we just finished up, but we'd certainly be interested another time. I must say your grouping is unusual." But again, there wasn't the slightest hint of hostility in Carlisle's voice. Bella fervently prayed that they didn't notice her. It set at her ease that Millie was by all appearances, a vegetarian, but she was still ill at ease by the human blood drinkers.

"It is, I was just keeping company with them until I returned to my own coven," The woman named Millie spoke, her voice soft, yet beautiful and clear. Bella thought she heard a southern accent, but it was rich and sweet. She noticed that Jasper had raised his eyebrows and there was a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips at her words.

"Are you planning to stay in the area long?" Carlisle asked.

Laurent shook his head. "No, we were headed south when we heard the noise and was thus curious to see who was in the neighborhood."

"Perhaps we should be on our way, Laurent," Millie said softly, when a low growl threatening growl erupted from Jasper. She shot him a full-fledged glare which he met stoically. Alice tugged at his arm which he brushed off with frightening ease. Bella wanted to know what was going on? What was Jasper's fascination with this woman? Especially when he had Alice?

"What's your hunting range?"

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There is another permanent residence in Denali, with a family that follows our lifestyle as well."

"Permanent? Is this what you were speaking of Millie?" Laurent turned to the woman who nodded cautiously.

He turned back to Carlisle, "How do you do this?"

"Why don't you come to our home? We can discuss it more there, as it is a pretty long story," he suggested, and Bella perked up at this. Perhaps everything would turn out all right. They hadn't really noticed her. But still, there was now the thing with Jasper and Millie.

"That sounds very welcome," Laurent said, turning to his companions who exchanged surprised looks but remained silent.

"I'll have to ask you not to hunt in the immediate area as to not draw suspicion," Carlisle warned, and Laurent nodded amicably.

"No need to worry, we just ate outside of Seattle," he said, and Bella felt a chill at his words. She wondered how many humans it took to fill up a vampire, let alone three of them.

"Good, how about Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice and I will run with you there?" Carlisle asked, when the wind picked up and blew Bella's hair causing the four new vampires to turn to her. The second male, James, whipped towards her his nostrils flaring and his gaze intense. Edward stiffened and let out a low hiss in response before sinking into a crouch. James slipped into a crouch as well, baring his deadly white teeth. Bella bit back a scream of horror and worry for Edward.

"What's this? A snack?" Laurent asked in surprise as Edward let out a snarl at James who hissed back. Victoria sprung to his side, hissing in defensive warning.

"She's with us," Carlisle said, his voice firm and his eyes hard.

"She's a human!" Laurent exclaimed in disbelief.

"She's with us," Carlisle repeated, his voice harsher this time. James feinted right, but Edward easily matched his position never taking his eyes off of him. Victoria warily watched the group, her gaze moving from face to face, her eyes searching the field and the surrounding forest while Millie, clearly surprised that a human was present, showed not the faintest hint of desire for Bella's blood, which Bella found to be a good thing at least.

"I see, it seems we have much to learn from one another," Laurent said, his tone placating and apologetic.

"Indeed," Carlisle retorted, coldly.

"We won't hunt in your range, and of course we won't harm the human girl. I would like to accept your invitation though," Laurent continued, ignoring the look of disbelief from James, who straightened somewhat from his crouch. Edward didn't rise from his crouch at all which Bella took comfort in. She caught James gaze and quickly looked away, not wanting to cause further trouble.

"Of course, we will show you the way, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie?" Carlisle turned slightly in their direction. They converged together in a group while Emmett and Alice moved in front of Bella. Edward said nothing before lifting Bella onto his back and taking off into the woods. They made it to Emmett's red jeep, where Edward flung Bella into the backseat.

"Strap her in," he ordered, and Emmett quickly fastened the harness before sliding into the seat next to her. Alice hopped in the front with Edward, her face troubled.

"This certainly was not the time, but there is not much to do about it now is there?" Edward growled as he stepped on the gas pedal and the jeep roared off.

"Where are we going?" Bella demanded, but Edward ignored her causing her fury to rise. How could he ignore her when James was hunting her? It wasn't about him!

"Damn it, answer me! Where are you taking me?" Bella shouted as the speedometer began to climb past eighty-five. She began to tear at the harness that held her in place. Edward was going to listen to her whether he liked it or not.

"Emmett," Edward said grimly, and Emmett grabbed Bella's hands. His hands were like iron bars, immovable and unbreakable.

"No! Edward!" Bella shouted, trying to struggle and failing miserably. Emmett's hand didn't even budge against her failed attempts to break free of them.

"We have to get you far away from here, right now," Edward said furiously as the speedometer reached over a hundred.

"No, I am not leaving Charlie! He'll call the FBI and they will go after all of you!" Bella shouted, desperate for him to understand. Why couldn't he just listen? She knew how Charlie would react and she didn't want any of the Cullens to face repercussions on her behalf.

"We've been there before," Edward said coldly, and Bella found herself stunned into silence.

"Pull over Edward," Alice said quietly, and he shot her a hard look before speeding up. Emmett sat in grim silence, his eyes focused on his adopted siblings.

"Edward," Alice said, a warning note in her voice this time and Bella prayed that if he didn't listen to her, he would at least listen to Alice.

"He's a tracker, damn him! Don't you understand? I read his mind, he begins the hunt tonight. She is his obsession now!" Edward roared as the speedometer hit one twenty. Emmett stiffened at his words and Alice look even more disturbed, but this didn't deter her.

"He won't know where she is-" She began when Edward cut her off. "How long before he catches her scent and tracks her to her house?" Bella felt her stomach almost do an entire flip at his words. Charlie!

"Do you want to hear my plan?" Bella asked.

"No!" Edward said, not taking his eyes from the road as he kept his foot all the way down on the pedal. Alice glared at him on her behalf irritated with his behavior.

"I. Am. Not. Leaving. Charlie." Bella spoke slowly though her anger was more than present in her words.

"He doesn't matter!"

"Yes he does, he could get killed because of us Edward!"

"We have to take her back." It seemed at least Emmett was agreeing with her.

"We should have taken Jasper with us, he would been of great help here," Alice said thoughtfully, though her expression darkened as she mentioned the empathic vampire.

"No." Edward wouldn't budge.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch Bella with us defending her."

"He'll wait."

"I can wait too." Emmett's smile was terrifying, and Bella was glad that she wasn't James. The odds were on her side for once, she tried to assure herself.

"If it comes down to a fight, we may have to kill him," Edward said, and Emmet nodded. "It's probably our best option."

"There is another option," Alice said quietly.

Edward whirled around snarling: "There. Is. No. Other. Option!"

Bella had had enough of this. "Listen to me! Here is what I can do…."

It had worked and now Edward was driving Bella's truck back to the Cullen's house. Bella was hurting after her cruel and callous conversation with Charlie, but she knew it was for the best. They pulled into the driveway that led to the house but instead of going there Edward made a left that led to a detached garage. Bella hopped out of her car, landing gracelessly on her feet. Edward rushed to her side and they made their way into the garage. It was dark outside, but there were lights attached to the garage that gave Bella somewhat of a view. It was quite a large garage with four solid white wooden doors with lights above each one of them. Inside she could see Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's BMW, and Edward's Volvo. An argument was happening between Alice, Jasper, and the second woman from the nomadic group, Millie. Laurent was there as was Carlisle and Esme.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, causing everyone's heads to snap towards her. She felt very small in that moment but held her ground.

Carlisle was the one who responded to her inquiry. "It seems that Jasper found his mate," Bella's eyes grew wide at those damning words, and she looked at Alice, who looked positively furious at this pronouncement. "How? I thought Jasper and Alice were mates?"

Jasper let out a dark chuckle, his eyes blazing brightly. "Vampires can form bonds, whether that be friendship, brotherhood, or that of a parent and child. We can also form temporary bonds as partners in well, sexual relationships, but this is not the same as being mates. A vampire has only one mate, and this does not change. Alice and I were the former, not the latter," Here he glanced at Millie who merely sighed and looked away from him.

"Shouldn't you focus on the matter of James? He wants your human," Millie retorted, and Edward let out snarl at her words. Jasper's head snapped up towards him, assessing Edward in a way Bella found terrifying. She had never paid much attention to Jasper, but now she could tell that there was something dangerous about him and it wasn't just him being a vampire.

"What can you tell us about him?" Carlisle asked, redirecting the conversation. Millie and Laurent looked at one another.

"Well, I haven't known them that long," Millie began, "But I know James is a tracker, a very good one from the little I have seen. And that woman, Victoria, she enjoys the hunt with him, though not necessarily in the same capacity," Here Laurent took over. "I have never seen anything like him in three centuries. He has unparalleled skills and is absolutely lethal." Here Jasper snorted and shook his head in disgust.

"I've had to fight our kind before, they aren't easy to kill, but it's not impossible. Even a man like James has weaknesses," he retorted drawing everyone's attention. "We will have to rip him apart and burn the pieces."

Carlisle grimaced and turned away. "I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James," He said, before motioning for everyone to follow him. They entered a large clean, and neat garage, lined with several cars. Rosalie's BMW, Edward's Volvo, and Carlisle's Mercedes were present.

"Are you sure it's' worth it?" Laurent asked, and Edward roared with such a fury that Laurent shrunk back, holding his hands up placatingly.

"You have a choice to make," Jasper said flatly, his eyes boring into Laurent's with deadly intent as he crossed his arms across his chest. Laurent looked around frantically at the hostile faces before looking imploringly at Millie who merely shook her head.

"You already know by my eyes that I share the same diet as them. And while I may tolerate feeding from humans, I do not tolerate sadistic games of cat and mouse with innocent people," she said firmly, before turning on her heel and walking out of the garage. Jasper's eyes trailed after her before flickering back to Laurent.

"I am curious and fascinated by the life you live here and have been ever since I met Millie. But I want no part in this battle, I bear your coven no ill will, but I will not fight against James." Here he paused and looked down. "I think I will head north and visit the coven you spoke of in Denali."

"Then go in peace," Carlisle said amicably, and Laurent took one last look before hurrying out the door. Bella hoped he meant what he said and wouldn't fight against the Cullens or help James or Victoria.

Bella could tell that Jasper was impatient and ready to spring from the place. "What's the plan?"

"Alice is going to run Bella down South to Phoenix, and we'll head him off. Afterwards, we begin the hunt," Edward said darkly. Jasper shook his head, his expression stern. "Have you ever tracked someone before Edward?"

"I've tracked and hunted humans, and I also have my ability to read minds," Edward retorted. Jasper stared at him in disbelief and irritation, his eyes flashing.

"You really think that hunting and killing humans is the same as tracking a vampire? And a skilled one at that?"

"Perhaps I can help with that." Millie walked in, but stopped just by the door of the garage.

"Help? What could you possibly do?" Rosalie sneered at her. Bella took some comfort in the fact that Rosalie seemed to act that way towards others as well.

"Some vampires have special abilities," Millie said simply. "I have the power of imperceptibility,"

"What can you do with it?" Jasper asked, his tone somewhat lighter as he spoke to her.

"I can make myself or other imperceptible in regard to scent, and other mental vampire abilities. For instance, you may see and touch me, but if I wanted, I could make it, so you could never know I was here, and you wouldn't be able to track me." Emmett whistled, and Alice scowled and looked away.

"Remarkable," Carlisle said, his eyes alight with interest and curiosity.

"We don't know you, how can we be sure we can trust you?" Edward asked abruptly, and Bella had to admit it was a good question and considering the circumstances he wasn't overreacting.

"You don't. You can take it or leave it," Millie said shortly, before turning to leave. "I'll be outside while you make your decision." With that she glided off, Jasper's eyes once again trailing after her.

"Jasper, how can you think that woman is your mate!" Alice cried, rushing over to him. Jasper looked down at her, his gaze softening somewhat. "You knew this day would come," he said, before striding out the door, no doubt in the direction Millie went. Alice's face crumpled, and Esme came and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"If she can help, I think we should take it," Bella said, determined to do whatever it took to evade James and his deadly game. Edward glared at her but said nothing before turning to Carlisle.

"Jasper is right, you don't know how to track and if Millie can help us then we should accept." Carlisle said after a moment. "She follows our diet, so there is no need to fear her wanting Bella's blood. Have you detected any malicious thoughts from her?" Edward was silent. "Edward?" The bronze haired vampire shook his head. "I heard her thoughts earlier and detected nothing malicious, but just now I realized I didn't hear anything from her."

"Her talent," Bella murmured, though she knew they would be able to hear her with their vampire hearing. "I need a human minute." She was pointed in the direction of the bathroom, which was up a set of stairs. On her way back, she stuck her head out of one of the windows, inhaling the crisp cool air without a care in the world. Or at least that was what she was trying for. She heard voices and looked down to see Jasper and Millie standing about 20 feet from one another. Jasper was rigid, his arms folded across his chest, his face hard as Millie paced back and forth away from him, clearly infuriated.

"Try as you like darlin, I know you feel the pull as well," Jasper said grimly, before Millie stopped and turned towards him. "Yes, yes I do," she hissed. "I know who you are, I'm a southern woman. Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War, the Major of the Southern Armies." She took a deep breath and flitted away from him somewhat. Bella was intrigued. The God of War? Major Jasper Whitlock?

"What am I, Jasper? What am I?" Millie asked, placing her hands on her hips as she came to a stop, her eyes narrowed.

"My mate," Jasper growled as he began to stalk forward. Millie remained still as he came up to her, a few millimeters from her. "Hmm…. you know that is not what I meant now is it? You were a major in the civil war. What side was it again?" Her voice began to rise, and Jasper eyes flickered with understanding.

"You think that I look down upon you because of your race," he said matter of fact, his face stone like and impassive. "You think I am still a man of that era," Millie glared at him, before wrapping her arms around herself and looking away. "I don't know you, and mates or not, I'll not let a lifetime of good sense and the reality of my identity ignore your background," Millie said, her voice softer but there was steel to it.

"I have walked the earth for almost two centuries," Jasper began, and Millie blinked at him. "I have known death, war, suffering, turmoil, and pain beyond imagination. I may have found a peaceful existence with the Cullens, but I will not let my one chance at happiness walk away." Here his tone became sharper. "If the pull will not suffice, then I will gladly show you who I am darlin." His eyes glistened with desire and power. "You will know who Jasper Whitlock is and you will find there will be no conflict for you and there is nothing to worry about."

Silence stretched, and Millie looked at him before slowly nodding. "We shall see Jasper, all I know is that the man that I am apparently mated with, in entirety, had better be a man of the present with full understanding of what his mistakes were, and what the actual reality of the past was and how it affects the present, and what will be his atonement and...what has he been doing all these years?" Millie's voice was grim and her face hardened. Jasper didn't move, but his eyes were soft, and he had nodded his head in assent to her questions and reasoning.

"Now about this human of yours, who apparently doesn't know it's rude to eavesdrop, we will start from there and see how this will go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I mixed the book with the movie here a bit, taking some of Stephanie's chapter and mixing it with my own to form Bella's point of view which is the set up of this story. I am inspired by the fandoms version of Jasper, with his alter ego the Major (major mode refers here to Jasper and his time in the Southern Armies, not Confederate Jasper for obvious reasons) and his inner demon the God of War, and the fandom interpretation of Peter and Charlotte (well I guess the predominate one from the stories I have seen that are connected with Jasper and the Major. I am also making some changes of my own. Number one, I am going to address Jasper's past as a confederate soldier (which is detestable end of story) because I think it's sloppy writing to bring it up and then not address it, leaving readers wondering well did he come to realize what he did was dead wrong? He is one of my favorite characters, but I don't like his him fighting in the confederate army (also doesn't help that I am a black woman myself), so I am going to address this in a realistic way I hope. Also I think Carlisle and Esme's ages are quite ridiculous, and therefore instead of 23 and 26, they will be 33 and 36. And I upped Jasper's age from 19 to 21 and Millie well, we'll get to her background and story eventually! The beginning of this story takes place in March of 2016. I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! I also posted this on fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Millie stalked back into the garage after her mate. Bella showed up a few minutes later, looking sheepish and awkward. Millie really needed to get back to the hotel she was staying in temporarily. It was south of here, and she had planned on stopping by to pick up her things, but well now she was derailed by the matter of this human girl named Bella and the God of War who apparently was her mate.

"Have you come up with a better plan yet?" Jasper asked, as they walked into the garage.

"I still think we should take her south," Alice insisted, her eyes glazing over strangely before she looked at Bella, who nodded in agreement.

Edward's face darkened before he turned to Rosalie. "Take her upstairs and switch clothes with her," he commanded, and Rosalie reeled back in disbelief.

"Why? She means nothing to me!" She snarled, her glare fierce and hateful. Millie took a look at the blonde woman and shook her head. She was utterly pathetic and her behavior was atrocious. Millie could understand her being upset at the present circumstances but her behavior was still detestable and pathetic. Esme stepped forward and took Bella upstairs, but not before giving Rosalie a disappointed frown.

"Down south, where?" Jasper questioned.

"Phoenix," Bella said, perking up slightly. "He will never actually believe that I will go there."

"Or maybe in his three hundred years, he is smarter than that, and will follow you straight down there," Jasper said simply. "Then what?"

"I can keep her safe," Alice said, softly but firmly and Jasper turned towards her, his eyes calculating. "Then I shall come with you," he said, albeit reluctantly. Millie eyed him, not particularly pleased that he was running off with a woman that was his lover or well…former lover (she had better be the latter), but she was mad at him anyways, so the distance would be needed.

Carlisle turned towards her. "Millie, you said you could make Bella's scent imperceptible, could you make it so that her scent disappeared and was no longer there at Charlie's house?" Millie considered his question before nodding. "I can do that, James will only follow the false trail you set up," she said, before turning to leave.

"Millie," Jasper's deep voice resounded throughout the garage and she paused in her steps and sighed. She turned back around, her gaze level and her face impassive. "I will handle this, and I need to run down south of here as well. I need to speak with my coven, and then," she hesitated a bit. "Then, I will come to you and we will see how this goes." With that, she took off into the night, not waiting for a response. No doubt it pissed Jasper off, but at the moment she did not care. Mate or not, that didn't mean she had no boundaries or sense of decency. Let Jasper prove himself and earn her good graces. Anything else was absolutely unacceptable and a mockery to her and her people.

The first thing she did was hunt Bella's trail down to the house she shared presumably with her father. It took little effort for Millie to erase the trail of her scent, so that the tracker would not come back here. She had also taken care to erase the one leading to the Cullen's house. After that, she ran the whole way to the hotel she had been staying at in Vancouver. From there, she gathered her things and caught a flight in the middle of the night down south to Theodore, Alabama. It was in truth a census designated place, a small area of a population of more than eight thousand, part of the metropolitan area of Mobile, Alabama. The house her coven lived in was massive, but necessary for a coven of five. It was a two-story white house with a reddish roof made of shingles. In the front were four big white columns that helped form the front porch on the first floor and a balcony on the second. The first story was much wider and longer than the second story with a three-car garage towards the east end in front of a long and circular driveway. There was a door on the west side of the garage that led into the house or you could go through the great red French double doors where the columns were. She hopped out of the taxi with her things and strode up to the door and walked in, knowing that her coven mates were home by their scents and they no doubt had heard her coming.

"Millie! What are you doing here so quickly? I thought-" Her coven mate/sister, Aaliyah trailed off when she saw the look on Millie's face. Aaliyah Wilson was one of the newer members of her coven, having been changed in 1995 at twenty-three years old when she had been caught in the crossfires of a shootout between rival gang members in Atlanta, Georgia. Aaliyah had the look that was so highly prized in the black community due to colorism, with her light beige skin with warm undertones and loose black curls (the kind you usually saw on a white woman) that fell to the tops of her breasts. She was around five feet and seven inches and had a curvy figure that was the envy of any woman.

"Hmm…..what did you think?" Millie questioned as she breezed past Aaliyah into the foyer, after setting her things down. She wasn't usually so blasé or well that damn rude, but Millie couldn't help her agitation in that moment. Damn it!

"Girl, what is it?" Aaliyah had immediately picked up on her attitude, but instead of snapping back there was concern and tenderness in her voice.

"I found my mate that's what." Millie threw herself on the sofa, and curled into herself, wishing she could bask in her tears, but there was nothing but her anger, fear, and worry.

"Oh! Why didn't you bring him here? No doubt your pissy because you're separated-" Aaliyah sat next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, Aaliyah."

There was dead silence and Millie turned to look at Aaliyah, before uncurling somewhat and arching an eyebrow, waiting for the news to sink in and her sister's response.

"What in the damn hell?!" There was outrage and worry on Aaliyah's face.

"Exactly. That's the reason for my mood," Millie admitted, when she heard a rush of footsteps and Obadiah, their coven leader stormed into the room, followed by his mate and wife, Louise. Obadiah Green was born in Mississippi in 1870, the son of former slaves. He had lived a harsh life as a sharecropper under Jim Crow when a lynch mob had set upon him in 1905, for no other reason than not showing the proper deference that was expected from black people at that time. By the grace of God, Obadiah was still struggling for life when the mob left him, and a vampire came upon him, and well needless to say his life was changed irrevocably.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Obadiah demanded, folding his arms across his chest. He had the body of a southern man that worked his whole life and his transformation as a vampire only enhanced it. He towered over them all at six feet and four inches and every inch of his body was hardened muscle. He had a middling build that leant slightly towards lean, and black coily hair that was kept shaven short and butterscotch eyes. His appearance was that of a man not to be trifled with.

"Yes, and don't lecture me, because you know I can't control it." Her voice wavered a bit at the end.

"That's awful! That is god awful!" Louise said, shaking her head and sitting on the other side of her. She was the second to join the coven, being Obadiah's mate. She was born in 1885 in Charleston, South Carolina and changed in 1915 when some drunken fool stabbed her in the side over a money dispute. Obadiah had stumbled across her and decided to change her. Louise was not the most attractive woman when human, so her features were simply plain as a vampire. She was brown skinned with a tight cloud of tight coils that formed a nice afro around her face, she was the tallest of the women at five feet and 11 inches, and while not fat, she wide hips, thick thighs, and an ample bosom, with full lips and a rounding face.

"And he let you come back down here?" Obadiah questioned, sinking into the chair across from them.

"He at the least understood my concerns though he didn't like it." She wondered how much restraint it took him to not chase after her. Her mate, the God of War. She didn't think that his past was widely known, but Millie had once stumbled across a history pamphlet that had made mention of him being the youngest confederate major. It wasn't a well-known piece of information (he didn't deserve to be remembered) but discovered it she had, and she had mentioned it to her family.

"Does the motherfucker regret what he did?" Aaliyah blurted out, causing Obadiah and Louise to shoot her glares. Aaliyah shrugged and simply gave them pointed looks in return.

Millie let out a light chuckle at her sister's words, her mood brightening somewhat.

"I don't know, I told him, that he had better be a modern man with the understanding of what his mistakes were. Until then, everything is on hold, until I understand who he is and what he did," she stated, and Obadiah grunted but nodded. "Good," he said shortly.

"What do you intend to do?" Louise asked softly.

"I suppose I have to go back up to Washington, but as of right now, we aren't together. Let's just say, I will be getting to know him. On the plus side, he follows our lifestyle as well as the coven he is with," Millie said, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"There is another coven that follows our lifestyle?" Obadiah asked, his eyes wide in surprise. He looked at Louise who stared at her in disbelief. They had long assumed they were the only coven to feed as they did.

"Actually, there are apparently two, as they mentioned there was another one north of them," Millie said, leaning forward in her chair slightly. It had come as a surprise to her when she had first learned of it herself, but it did please her to know that there were other covens similar in feeding habits to them. It made the vampire world a bit less lonely.

"And the God of War follows this lifestyle?" Louise questioned scornfully. "A man like that would feed on human blood no doubt."

"From his golden eyes, yes, if it was more recent, as you know, they would be more of an orange color," Millie said, drumming her fingers along the arm rest. If she had to guess, Jasper probably did at some point feed on human blood.

"You are going to go that man," Obadiah said flatly, disapproval and anger in his tone, and Millie softened at his words. "Yes, I am, because only when he has earned my trust, and I am sure he is a decent man, only then will I accept him and introduce him to this coven." She paused before looking up at him again. "Don't you think that's fair?"

"It is, but I'm not pleased to have the woman I love like a daughter living so far away," Obadiah said, his eyes narrowing and he scowled, though Millie knew it wasn't directed at her.

"Oba, phone and emails exist you know," she said light-heartedly. "And I will pop down here to visit from time to time without him."

"Send a picture of that man, I want to know what he looks like," Aaliyah said, and Louise shot her another glare. "What? I know I ain't the only one curious here," she said defensively, and Millie let out a light laugh and nodded. "I will, Aaliyah, if only to satisfy your morbid ass curiosity," she said, before rising to her feet.

"Where is Cameron by the way? I haven't seen or caught scent of him at all," Millie wondered, and Aaliyah let out a nervous chuckle and looked away.

"He went hunting."

"On his own? Ya'll know he is just barely over a year, why did you not take-" Millie stopped when Obadiah cut her off. "It's fine, Millie, I scanned the area he was hunting in. He'll be back soon before you know it." Cameron, well Cameron Green, was the newest member of their coven. Aaliyah had changed him just over a year ago, as she had fallen in love with him and he with her as they were mates. Cameron was a twenty six year old black man from New Orleans.

"Very well, I'll tell him when he gets back," Millie grumbled, before rising to her feet. "Eh….you know what? I think Jasper can wait, no he will wait. I'll see him when I am ready."

...

Jasper furiously paced the floor of his room, impatient and infuriated. Over four months and he had neither seen nor heard from his mate. The Major was demanding to be released from his cage, so he could go and find Millie and bring her back to his side, but Jasper had refused in this instance. For all his impatience and anger, he knew Millie was more than justified in being wary of him considering his past. Jasper had never been more ashamed of it then the moment he realized she was wary of him because he had joined the confederacy.

There was a knock on his door, and he didn't even look up as he knew it was Esme. "Esme," Jasper said formally, turning to her and standing at ease. Esme was the gentlest of the Cullen family and despite his initial reservations, he had taken to her.

"She'll come back you know," Esme began gently, stopping at a few feet from him with a kind smile.

"Will she?"

"Yes, and if you do regret your past, which from what I have known of you, I believe it to be true, then you will have no issue taking it slow and showing Millie that," Esme said, pointedly.

"No, admittedly I am worried and impatient, but I am willing to work for it," Jasper assured her, and Esme smiled. He felt her acceptance of him, and her hope presumably for the situation he was currently in.

"Good, which is why when Millie comes back, I am thinking of offering her a place to stay with us," she announced, surprising him into silence. He knew that since he had found Millie and ended things with Alice that this would cause tension in the family, he didn't expect Esme to make such an offer and for a woman she didn't even know at that.

"And I think considering the difficulties between you two, and Alice, some room adjustments are needed," Esme continued and Jasper stared at her somewhat wary.

"Your moving to the third floor with Edward." She furrowed her brows in thought. "There is an extra room with a study. Alice will remain on the second floor in your room, and Millie will take the room next to Rosalie and Emmett's on the second floor. I think that sounds the most agreeable, don't you think?" Jasper could only nod wordlessly, though he was still surprised at Esme's initiative.

"I've spoken to Carlisle about it and he is more than fine with this. You have a chance to have a mate and show her who you are," Esme said, giving him a serene smile before turning and walking out the door. "My only hope now is that Alice will find her mate instead of pining after you." With that, she left Jasper to his thoughts. Before he could resume pacing, his cellphone rang, and he saw the caller id.

"Captain, report," he said brusquely.

"Calm down you asshole, she'll be there soon, and you had better do right by her." The line clicked and Jasper tucked the phone away. He felt the Major once again rattling at his cages, but Jasper had not the slightest intention of letting him out unless absolutely necessary. Even with the fiasco with James and Bella, he hadn't found it necessary to unleash the Major. He sighed and focused on moving his things to the third floor at vampire speed. Once he had finished, he heard the ringing of the doorbell and rushed down the stairs as he caught the scent of peach blossoms. There she was, in all her glory in a white short sleeved blouse and black overall shorts. Her hair was parted down the middle and braided up on each side into two puffs in golden hairnets. She was utterly beautiful beyond words and both Jasper and the Major wanted her.

"Jasper, I was stopping by to let you know I am going to be-" Esme appeared cutting off the rest of the conversation.

"Millie you are more than welcome to stay with us," she invited, folding her hands in front of her. Jasper felt Millie's surprise, uncertainty, and wonder at Esme's words.

"Thank you, but I do not want to impose-"

"Oh nonsense! Everything is arranged just fine, and I have made up a room for you to have all to yourself," Esme explained, and Millie was silent before slowly nodding. Jasper was relieved that was over. He didn't know if he could tolerate her living away from him any longer.

"Is the rest of your coven okay with this?" Let them dare say anything, the Major growled in his head. Jasper had to agree with him on this.

"Of course! Do come in," Esme assured, ushering Jasper aside. Millie smiled and disappeared for a second before returning with her luggage.

"I can take those for you," he offered softly, and Millie stared at him before handing her luggage over to him. It took a manner of seconds for him to disappear and place her luggage in her room. The rest of the Cullens soon appeared and Jasper leaned against the doorway, his expression guarded and his mind blank (He didn't need Edward digging through his mind) as he felt for their reactions.

"Millie will be staying with us, Carlisle and I have decided it's only fair since she is Jasper's mate," Esme announced to the family. Alice said nothing, but quickly disappeared without a word. Jasper felt her resentment, anger, and sorrow, and he felt for her, but there was no turning back.

"So, it's Millie, right?" Emmett engaged good-naturedly. Millie tilted her heads towards him with a polite smile.

"Millie Jean Howard is my full name, but just Millie will do," she said, and Jasper filed that information neatly away in his head. Millie Jean Howard, the Major rumbled, a good name, but what would be better is Millie Jean Whitlock.

"I'm Emmett, Jasper's stronger and more handsome brother," he said with a hint of pride and mischievousness in his voice and feelings, when Rosalie shot him an annoyed glare. Millie grinned at his comment before Jasper's other brother spoke up.

"And this is my wife, Rosalie Hale," he introduced, as he eyed Rosalie. She said nothing but met Millie's gaze fiercely. Rosalie's emotions were a mixture of defensiveness, anger, resentment, and annoyance. Much like the emotions she felt when it came to Bella. Jasper watched the two, noting that Millie didn't flinch or look away, but met her gaze steadily. She had quite the spine, she would not be easy to walk over.

"And I'm Edward, I never expressed my gratitude to you for helping out with Bella, so thank you," he said, stepping forward and extending his hand. Millie met his eyes and shook his hand firmly.

"And I'm Esme," Esme said, with a warm smile which Millie returned. Esme motioned to the blonde man beside her, who stepped forward with a friendly smile.

"And I'm Carlisle, the founder of this family,"

"Well, as I said I'm Millie, and I'm from Mississippi. I was changed when I was twenty years old in 1930." Jasper already knew even though she didn't say, that she didn't have an easy life. Even though it was decades before he left Maria's coven, he had heard and knew of how the South enacted laws and cultural norms to keep black people in their place. No doubt it was another reason for her anger at him.

"So, you're the…?" Millie trailed off and Jasper spoke up. "The Olympic coven, or right now the Cullens and the Hales."

"Ah, well, I'm from the Mobile Bay Coven down south, we all follow the same diet, which I noticed your coven does as well," she said, her eyes flickering over to Jasper before turning back to face the rest. He felt her curiosity and bit back a smile.

"Yes, it pleases us to know that there are others that share our lifestyles. There is another coven up north that share a similar lifestyle as well," Carlisle said and Millie nodded, a pleased look on her face at his words. That would bring the number of known vegetarian covens in the world to three.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your set up here?"

"Carlisle is a doctor that works at Forks Hospital, while the children, or well I should say my adopted children attend Forks High School." Esme cut in with a grin. "Emmett and Rosalie have graduated whereas Edward, Jasper, and Alice are seniors."

"Hmm….I've already gone back and received a high school education." This she directed at him, and he could sense her irritation with him. He bit back a smirk and nodded. "It's up to you."

"Hmmm, well….I suppose I can do senior year again." Here she looked at him again with a frown.

"We can help with that," Carlisle offered and she beamed at him. "Thank you!"

"Do you mind if I speak with Jasper alone?" She asked sweetly, and soon the room cleared before she turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"High school?" She hissed in a low voice at vampire speed.

"The earlier we start off, the longer we can stay in one area, surely you can understand that?" Jasper said, gazing at her intently. It makes logical sense but our mate is right to hate this high school nonsense. The Major grumbled. There are other things, more pleasurable things we could be doing. Jasper took a deep breath at his words, willing himself to keep his thoughts focused on other things.

"I do! I do, but my coven doesn't do high school, and Jasper, how do you pass as an 18 year old? What are you, twenty-two?"

"I was changed when I was twenty-one."

"What part of the South?"

"Texas."

"Damn, the lone star state huh? With your Southwestern ass," she said, turning away from him.

"Texas is just as good as any other southern state," Jasper said, defensively. There was that old debate again, brought up by his woman of all people, as to whether Texas could be considered a part of the South. Sure, they had Texas drawls, cowboys and rodeos, but that didn't make them any less Southern.

"U-huh, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." She looked up at him through her lashes. The Major rattled his cage once again, but Jasper held firm.

"If things work out between us, I think we are going to have to have a talk about this whole repeating high school thing." They will, the Major growled in his head. I swear it's your fool of a past that has gotten us into this mess, this cage won't hold forever, I'll be out, and you'll be the one in the cage. Jasper gritted his teeth, which caused Millie to cast him a curious glance.

"What is it?"

"It's well, as you said darlin, if things work out I will tell you," he said with a slight smirk that caused her to scowl at him. It was then that he remembered that ridiculous party that Alice was throwing for Bella tomorrow.

"By the way, Alice is throwing a party tomorrow for Bella's birthday." He barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Bella's turning eighteen and Alice and Edward want to celebrate this human milestone."

"Oh? Should I make myself scarce or make other plans?"

"Of course not, I would like for you to come," he said quietly, and there was silence as Millie considered his request, a thoughtful expression on her gorgeous face.

"Alright," she agreed softly. "But in return, tomorrow before then, I want to hear about your past."

"All of it?" Jasper was wary, but it had to be done.

"What I want to hear, or in other words what I can stomach hearing," she said, her golden eyes hardening somewhat, and he nodded.

"Alright then, that's a deal. The party is at 7:30, so how about we talk after school?"

"Sounds like a plan, goodnight Jasper," she said softly, before disappearing upstairs, leaving Jasper with much to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there ends chapter 2! I hope y'all enjoyed it! And guess who called Jasper? Next up, the discussion between Jasper and Millie along with Bella's infamous 18th birthday party! Some additional notes: I moved the timeline up, so this story is taking place right now in September of 2016. Bella thus will have been born 1998 instead of 1987. Thank you everyone who has left a comment or kudos or bookmarked this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight change in vampire lore, this idea of vampires never needing sleep is one that I don't like. However, vampires aren't human, so the change I will make is that vampires need only about 3-4 hours for sleep and that is only every three days instead of everyday for humans.

Millie rose just before dawn and decided she needed to go hunting. It was her first day of school, and she would be surrounded by teenagers, so she would need to make sure that she didn't have any slip ups. She grabbed two of her thermoses and a few needles and disappeared into the early dark of the morning. She sniffed the air and headed west towards the Pacific Ocean, wondering what sort of sea creatures were in the pacific northwest. Down back home, she usually hunted fish or some species of whale that weren't endangered. It was appetizing to her as she didn't like most of the other animals she had tried. It wasn't too long before she reached the beach and dove into the waters without hesitation.

Using her nose and ears mostly, Millie eventually caught five lampreys and four green sturgeons. She resurfaced and found a rock upon which she could do her work. While she had drunk most of the blood from her catches, she usually saved some and so with the needles she drained the rest of the lampreys into one of the thermoses while the rest of the sturgeon went into the other. Afterwards, she swam for a bit in the pacific before she headed back to the house. She slipped in through the window and set her thermos down before slipping out of her soaked clothing and into the shower.

Afterwards, she dried herself off, and pulled out a black dress with a leopard print skirt along with a pair of black silk boy shorts and a black bra. After she put lotion on and slipped into her clothes, she attended to her hair. She simply made eleven small cornrows laced with gold thread starting at the front letting the rest of her hair remain loose and free with her natural soft coils that reached just the tops of her shoulders. She grabbed a soft pink blazer and matching pink tennis wedges and her backpack and walked downstairs to where she saw some of the other Cullen's hanging around, namely Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

As far as she had seen, the Cullen's had quite a lovely home. It looked to be quite old, but it didn't look worn. It was a large three story white house with a deep porch that wrapped around the front and a set of nice white stairs with railings on both sides that led up to the front entrance. There was a modern aspect to it though, beginning with the fact that the entire back side of the house was made of glass. And the inside of the house was very modern as well.

The first floor was very open with few walls. The area she walked into was to the left of the door and was clearly the living area. It was quite large with a long L shaped dark grey couch with blue and grey pillows. Across from it towards the west was another long dark grey couch with blue and grey pillows. Next to it was a contemporary glass stand that bore a grey shaded lamp. To the left of both couches was a matching grey loveseat and a chair on the side with another glass stand that bore a grey shaded lamp. To the right of the area was a dining area and a nice kitchen that was clearly for show and a raised area that bore a classic black piano on it. She could see a hallway on the side of the kitchen, presumably with other rooms, but she dismissed that as she addressed the others.

"Hey Millie!" Emmett boomed, while Rosalie rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"Good morning," Jasper said, warmly before turning back to his elder brother who was talking about Monday night football.

"Good morning, is it just y'all?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, no, we already graduated from that hellhole, so it's you and Jasper." Emmett grinned. "Alice and Edward already left."

"Do you want a ride?" Millie asked, turning to Jasper. This would be the perfect time to move up that conversation. Jasper raised a golden eyebrow at her but nodded. "Thanks."

They walked out of the house to where Millie's white range rover evoque sat. Jasper whistled as he saw it, clearly appreciating her good taste. Millie unlocked the car and tossed Jasper the keys who looked at her in surprise. "You can drive me there, since you know where the school is, besides I have some questions for you," she said, before darting around to the passenger side. Jasper slid into the driver's seat with ease and pulled off.

"Alright, what are your questions?" Jasper asked as they sped down highway 101 towards town.

"Start at the beginning. When and where were you born?"

"I was born on June 15, 1842, in Houston, Texas. My family was a working class one." He paused before continuing. "I had a younger brother and my father owned a saloon."

"I was taught my basics, didn't have a fancy education as some of the more well to do families had for their sons and daughters. When I was seventeen, I lied about my age and joined the confederate army." He glanced at her as she said this. Millie kept her face blank though her eyes were alit with fury.

"Why? And don't tell me you didn't know what the South was saying about their reasons for seceding and declaring war." Millie took a deep breath, trying to calm her temper.

"You're right I knew, but at that time, I thought my own reasons could be separate from the official ones. I didn't believe in slavery, but I was still a man of that era with all the views that came with it," Jasper continued softly, and Millie found she could say nothing to that. Though she did note the way he said, "at that time."

"At that time?"

"I did come to realize that my own reasons don't matter, the confederate cause was an evil one, and I regret ever being a part of it," he said grimly, clenching the steering wheel somewhat. He better not break her car and over something he did at that!

"Hmm, and what was it that brought that change on?"

"You could say it started with my time with Maria." Here his eyes hardened, and Millie let out a sigh.

"Before I even broach the subject of that bitch, what did you do during the civil war?"

"Well, I had never seen any official fighting," Jasper explained as they entered the small town of Forks. It wasn't much, but it was the very definition of small town. Small, homely shops, gas stations with a pump or two, and a few diners here and there. And Millie knew that this was the type of town where she was going to stick out and it had nothing to do with her being a vampire.

"No official fighting and yet you were the youngest major?" She asked sharply. Jasper looked at her before pulling over into a parking lot and stopping the car.

"What are you-?"

"School doesn't start until 8:15, it 7:45, we have enough time," he said abruptly, before turning toward her, his face stoic, but his eyes alight with a burning passion.

"What do you know of me?" So he had caught that.

"Well, I know you were a major in the war, and the youngest one at that, but not much else, outside of your reputation as the God of War," she stated, folding her arms and looking away out the window. She couldn't bare him looking at her like that, not now at least.

"I did of course engage in training and scouting, but when before I came across Maria, I was evacuating women and children."

"White women and children you mean."

"Yes." Here he looked even more ashamed and Millie made note of it.

"So, your family never owned slaves?"

"No!" His voice was firm and without hesitation.

"What about renting them?" She could tell this threw him off and she smiled a bitter smile. "Oh, don't think we aren't aware that a lot of white people in that time didn't have the wealth to have great plantations, but we do know that lower class whites had no problems renting or borrowing them, so did your family rent or borrow slaves?"

"No Millie, my family didn't participate in slavery, period."

"You just snuck off in a war that was about preserving the institution, is that it?" She scowled at him, her temper snapping. "Do you know how stupid and atrocious that is?" Jasper was silent at her words but nodded grimly. Millie let out a disgusted sigh and sat in a silence. She was too angry and decided she would end the conversation for now there.

"I am sorry Millie." He reached over and touched her hand gently and Millie looked up at him.

"You're not off the hook Jasper, now will you drive?"

...

Jasper was mentally kicking himself as he pulled into the school parking lot at Forks High School. He caught sight of his Edward's Volvo as well as Bella's Chevy and bit back a sigh before stepping out of the driver's side. He tossed the keys to Millie, who caught it easily and got out as well. He could hear the talk and whispers as people laid eyes on Millie. The majority of Forks was white. And while there was a decent percentage of Native Americans and other races, the black population in Forks was almost non-existent and thus Millie would become an object to gawk at. And the fact that Jasper was at her side, would be another reason people would talk. It infuriated him, but there was little he could do. Considering their inhuman nature, Jasper didn't want to draw more attention than necessary.

"How lovely," Millie hissed at his side as they walked into the main building where the administrative office was. The woman behind the counter, was large and pale with dull red hair, and she wore glasses. She gave Millie a once over and Jasper bit back a growl before Millie stepped forward.

"You must be Millie Howard," Ms. Cope said, eyeing her as she pulled out a folder that no doubt held Millie's schedule in it.

"Indeed." Millie gave her a sharp smile as she took the schedule and then with a glare at Ms. Cope, walked out of the room. Jasper followed, waiting for Millie to speak.

"And who is your advisory teacher?" Millie asked, as she crumpled the paper and threw it in the wastebasket after having read it.

Jasper bit back a smirk. "Coach Clapp. And yours?" Advisory wasn't any more than ten minutes, so the separation wouldn't be so bad. It was nothing compared to the four months where Millie had disappeared.

"Mr. Banner, afterwards, I'm in English with Mr. Berty," she said, and Jasper gave her a grin. "Well Millie, I will see you then," he promised as he motioned to the classroom, where Millie's advisory period was. Millie frowned somewhat but nodded. "See you later Jasper, oh and by the way, your still on thin ice!" With that she dashed into the classroom at human speed and Jasper turned just in time to see Edward, Bella, and Alice. Edward and Alice look amused, while Bella had a look of frustration on her face. Hmm...must be upset about turning eighteen. He snorted as he approached them. Utter foolishness, it was just a year older.

"Edward, Alice," he said simply, but politely. Alice gave him a wistful look and smiled, which he didn't return. Edward frowned at him, but Jasper ignored him. I know you're not about to side with the idea that a vampire should forgo their mate now? He sent him a wave of his irritation, not to control him, but show him how Jasper felt.

"Hey Jasper," Bella mumbled as she looked down at the tiny silver box in her hand that was no doubt her gift from Alice.

"Bella," he acknowledged cordially, waiting to watch the antics unfold.

"Well Bella, aren't you going to open it?" Alice asked, distracted by her excitement. Bella frowned and shook her head. "I didn't want anything Alice," she said, and Alice frowned, while Edward rolled his eyes.

"You only turn eighteen once, might as well enjoy the experience," Alice retorted and Jasper found his lips twitched slightly. Alice had to have her way, and no doubt she would get it, since Edward agreed with her in regard to Bella enjoying her humanity. "And by the way, did you like the scrapbook from Renee? And the camera from Charlie?" Jasper shook his head, of course she had seen what presents Bella's parents had picked out.

"Yeah, they're great," Bella said, though it didn't sound like she meant it really. He felt her awkwardness and irritation at being the center of attention.

"Well, I'm going to head to class," Jasper announced, before turning to Bella. "Happy Birth-" At her look he changed course. "Never mind then." He shrugged, before walking off. No doubt Alice was going to tell Bella about the party at the house that evening. After his advisory period, he had no troubles finding Millie and walking with her to English.

"I'm thinking, should I get that human girl a present and if so, what would she like?" Millie mused to him as they took a seat at one of the joined tables. Jasper looked at her curiously and she rolled her eyes. "What? Usually it's rude to go to a birthday party without a present, but at the same time, I barely know this girl," she huffed, brushing one of her curls behind her ear, not that it worked, since it sprung back to its original place. She scowled, and Jasper let out a laugh.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" She grumbled. "All my long years on this earth, and my hair, while I do love it now, has been seen as a problem by society and me at one time." She leant back in her chair, shooting him a glance. Damn, this woman looked good doing anything. "But back to my question, do you think I should bring one?"

"Bella's not fond of gifts, so no, but if you are so concerned," And here he gave her a sly look, "then perhaps, you can add your name to my gift." Hmm..our mate should get used to that. The Major agreed in his head, and Jasper found himself biting back a laugh. They were in agreement as far as Millie was concerned.

"You're not slick Jasper, but I accept," Millie said, her golden eyes a bit warmer, and Jasper found himself mesmerized by them. They went well with the soft cool brown tones of her skin. There were plenty of beautiful vampire women that walked the earth, but mate or not, Millie could give any of them a run for their money. Even his sister, Rosalie with her unworldly beauty, didn't hold a candle in comparison. Millie caught his gaze and raised an elegant eyebrow in question. Jasper smirked and shook his head before turning his attention to the teacher. As the hour dragged on, Jasper found his throat becoming irritated with thirst, but he still had control over himself. Millie eventually saw his face and reached into her bag and handed him a thermos. He looked at her curiously, and she motioned for him to open it. He did, and he caught the scent of blood immediately.

"Drink it," she encouraged in low vampire speed. "It's lamprey blood." Jasper was surprised at her words and gave her a questioning glance, but did as she bid. It wasn't what he was used to in the animal diet, but he drained it all quickly and set it down. He sent a wave of gratitude towards her and she looked taken aback before her eyes narrowed.

"An ability?" She questioned, and he could feel her agitation with him.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, but yes, I have an ability. I can feel and influence emotions around me," he explained. Millie stared at him before giving him a curt nod and turning her attention back towards the teacher.

...

Bella sighed as she saw that Alice had left an outfit for her on her bed. Bella looked at the outfit once more with a frown. It was a sleeveless dark olive like green dress that looked to be slightly below the knee in length with dark green roses embroidered all over the bodice and skirt with the roses bunching together at the edge of the skirt. There was also a dark greenish with slight brown tones soft cropped sweater next it. Alice left a note which Bella picked up.

You can wear flats; the black and white tennis will do. - Alice

Grumbling, Bella took several human minutes to take a quick shower, brush her teeth, wash and blow dry her hair and make sure it looked decent before changing into her birthday party clothes. Afterwards, she walked downstairs to where Edward was waiting. He looked utterly god like in his nice dark blue dress shirt, and dark charcoal blazer and matching slacks with dark loafers. His hair was in the same untidy sexy bedhead mess, and he smiled crookedly at her.

"Perfect," he purred, and Bella blushed but smiled at him as she walked towards him.

"Can I ask you for something?" She murmured, and Edward smiled as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Anything," he promised.

"Kiss me, please," Bella said, surprised at her boldness. Edward let out a light laugh, and he leaned forward and kissed her. It didn't last as long as Bella would have liked but she was happy that he had kissed her none the less. They left the house and walked out to where his Volvo was. "We're not taking my truck?" Bella pouted playfully as she got into the passenger seat. Edward laughed.

"So, can you do me a favor?" Edward asked, as he sped down highway 101. Bella smiled at him and nodded.

"The last time any of us celebrated a real birthday was 1935 so cut us a little slack and don't be too difficult tonight," he explained, and Bella sighed but nodded.

"Alright, I'll behave," she agreed reluctantly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I probably should warn you though love..."

"Oh? Please do." If Bella had to suffer through this party, the least Edward could do was let her be prepared.

"When I say all of them are excited, I do mean all of them," he smiled that crooked smile that she loved so much.

"All of them?" Bella sputtered. "I thought Emmett and Rosalie went to Africa!" Forks was under the impression that the two had went to Dartmouth this fall, but Bella knew the truth.

"Emmett wanted to come," Edward replied and Bella nodded, biting her lip.

"Rosalie?" She asked hesitantly. It was no secret that the beautiful blonde ice queen hated Bella.

"She'll behave."

"What about Jasper and Alice, and...Millie?" From what Edward had told her, Jasper had found his mate in Millie, but Millie was wary of him because of Jasper's past. What that was exactly, Edward didn't say, but it was enough to derail the start of their relationship. Bella had the utmost sympathy for Alice, who was slowly becoming a good friend, though Bella hated playing dress up with Alice.

"Everything will be fine Bella. They aren't going to have a fight at your birthday party," Edward assured her. "Things might be cold and tense, but nothing is going to ruin this evening." With that said, he pulled into the driveway and before Bella could say anything, he had quickly opened her passenger door and helped her out.

Japanese lights lined the pathway up to the house, and there were bowls filled with pink flowers that lined the rails up to the white double front doors. "Edward," Bella groaned as she took in the extravagance. She truly wasn't worth the effort, but Edward brushed her concern off with a laugh as he pulled her into the house.

"It's a party," he said, with a grin. "Be a good sport." They entered the main living room where Bella was greeted with several happy birthdays. There were more bowls filled with roses, and there was a great pink and white cake on a small glass table with a pitcher filled with presumably punch and glass plates and cups.

"Sorry, we couldn't reign Alice in," Edward laughed as Esme pulled Bella into her arms. "Happy Birthday, Bella," she said sweetly, before pulling away. She looked so exquisite, a graceful beauty in her sleeveless light purple dress and high heels, with her caramel hair flattened until it was bone straight and hung to the middle of her back.

"Thanks Esme," Bella replied and she truly meant it before exchanging greetings with the other Cullen's.

Jasper and Millie descended the stairs, looking quite the couple. Jasper was wearing a nice grey pullover dress sweater with a pair of straight black jeans and black loafers. He looked like a blonde Apollo with his golden hair falling to his chin and the base of his neck. His eyes were a warm gold and looked at her with some interest. Millie looked absolutely radiant in her one shouldered thigh length dress that was black and dark green shimmer. Her hair was done in black locks that fell to just below her shoulders and was decorated with silver hair rings. She wore diamond studs in her ears and black strappy heels. Her gaze landed on Bella and she gave her a polite warm smile. They came closer to her than she expected, especially Jasper, since he usually kept his distance.

"It's time, it's time!" Alice squealed as she picked up one of the presents. Bella rolled her eyes at the vampire pixie dressed in a short silk strap purple dress with ballet flats but took it. It was from Rosalie, and Emmett. She opened the box and saw it was empty. She looked at them. "Umm, thanks?"

Rosalie actually cracked a smile and Emmett laughed good naturally. "It's a radio for the old piece of junk in your truck." He grinned. "I've already installed it." Bella gave him a mock glare. "Don't diss the truck," she admonished playfully. She was truly pleased with the gift. There was laughter at her words and she grinned.

"Jasper and Millie wanted to give you theirs next," Alice said, her voice less chirper as Millie stepped forward. "I added something at the last minute, consider it a hello present as well," she said as she handed her the small and narrow box wrapped in silver paper. Bella took it and stuck her finger under the wrapper and jammed upwards. The paper sliced her finger and a small drop of blood dripped from her finger.

"Ouch," Bella hissed and she fumbled with the box. "Paper cut." She wasn't prepared for what came next.

"No!" Edward roared before hurling himself in front of Bella and throwing her into the glass table behind them. Just before he did that, he pushed Millie, the sound of it like two boulders colliding, backwards, sending her flying into the piano across the room. All hell broke loose as seven vampires looked at her, no doubt noticing the scent of her blood. Bella could only stare back in shock and awe when she heard a loud roar.

Jasper sprung into the air and crashed into Edward, before hurling him into one of the nearby walls. "Jasper!" Carlisle cried but Jasper paid no attention as he strode over to Edward who had picked himself up and slid into a crouch. Jasper's eyes were pitch black, his stance like that of a powerful lion. There was something different about him, and it frightened Bella.

"That's enough, don't fight!' Esme pleaded, but neither one paid any attention to her as Jasper and Edward stared one another down. Edward growled, his eyes darting towards Bella, but Jasper didn't even so much as glance at Bella. Suddenly, Emmett lunged without warning, no doubt wanting to break up the fight between his adopted brothers. Jasper side stepped him and grabbed one of his huge arms before kneeing him in the gut and sending him hurling into the opposite wall. Rosalie let out a scream and rushed over to Emmett, while Alice, Carlisle, and Esme warily approached the tense scene. Millie hadn't risen to her feet, but she had sat up in the ruined pieces of piano and her golden eyes were narrowed in confusion, irritation, and worry. Bella swallowed, remembering how Victoria took her mates side when he had hunted Bella. Would Millie do the same?

"Jasper." Her voice was a quiet plea and Jasper inclined his head towards her, when Edward had rushed forward seeing an opportunity. Jasper met him head on, grabbing Edward's arm and flipping him over him before hauling him into the air and slamming him into the ground, the sickening cracks making Bella's stomach twist and churn.

"That was your last mistake boy," Jasper growled and he did something, because Edward seized up, his face twisted in pain. "Stop it!" Bella screamed, trying to rise from the broken glass she was in, but cutting her hands on the crystal shards.

"Bella, be still," Carlisle warned, when Alice stepped forward.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," she breathed, and Bella could only stare in stunned disbelief and confusion at Alice's words. Jasper placed his foot on Edward's chest and turned towards Alice. He crossed his arms across his chest and arched a golden eyebrow dangerously.

"Don't kill him, he's my brother," Alice begged. "He's your brother," she continued, and Jasper let out a snort. "No, he ain't," he growled. "And if you know what's good for you missy, you'd not side with the fool who dared to lay his hands upon my mate." He stomped Edward's chest for emphasis. Bella found herself dry heaving at that, but no one paid any attention.

"Jasper." Millie had risen now and made her way over to him. "I'm alright, now let your brother up," she said, wincing as she came close to where Bella was. Jasper noted her wince and growled at Edward and lifted his hand, no doubt to decapitate him. Bella let out an unholy scream and Millie touched Jasper's arm, her eyes soft and worried.

"Come with me, hmm?" She purred gently, and Jasper turned his stoic gaze down back towards Edward. "Don't worry about him," Millie pleaded. "Come with me." With that, she stepped back, and Jasper's eyes snapped towards her as she backed away slowly. Jasper let out a growl, before reaching down and tearing Edward's arm off with a loud screech and flinging it across the room. Edward let out a scream of pain that was only matched by Bella's.

"Keep your damn hands to yourself or next time, I'll light your funeral pyre," Jasper growled before lunging straight towards Millie. He snatched her into his arms and leapt into the night. Bella could only stare in shock before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that will be the last time I use Bella's point of view for this story (unless something drastically changes which it shouldn't). Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I hope you have enjoyed this one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Bella's disastrous birthday party.

Millie found herself in Jasper's large and muscular arms, flying through the forest in the middle of the night. She was confused, agitated, and angry at what had happened at the birthday party. But this was her mate, and while she was still angry at him and he was on thin ice, she couldn't help but lean into his chest, letting out a soft purr on instinct. Jasper's arms tightened around her and a responding rumble echoed from his chest. It was some time before he came to a stop and he set her down on a shorn but large tree trunk. His eyes scanned over her multiple times and Millie cocked her head at him.

"Was it really necessary to rip your brother's arm off?" She asked, making her disapproval clear. While that idiot Edward had no reason to push Millie like that (the overreactive dumbass made the situation with Bella that much worse), she certainly wouldn't have removed any of his limbs.

"Yes," Jasper answered shortly, his deep voice leaving no room for argument. Millie kicked off her heels absentmindedly and brought her feet up to her.

"You told me that you had left that life behind, what kind of-"

"You know I am not Jasper Hale," he said, and Millie scowled.

"Not Jasper?!" Millie was all out of patience with this man. "Then who are you?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock." He took in her reaction. "Out of all of them, only Alice knows me." He glanced back in the direction of the house.

"What like, split identities or something?" What in the hell?!

"Yes, you could say that. I came into being during his time in the Southern Wars."

"With Maria?" So, if this was true and Millie unfortunately had no reason to believe at that time that Jasper was pulling her leg, then she was dealing with the aspect of him that had gained him the infamous reputation of the Major and the God of War. She leant back, wary once more.

"I would not harm you," Jasper, no the Major growled, displeased at her reaction.

"Your reputation is infamous, you'll have to excuse the caution," she retorted, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You're my mate," he said simply, his expression nigh unreadable.

"You...came out or appeared because Edward pushed me." It wasn't really a question, but it didn't hurt to be sure.

"Yes. And he is a lucky fool, because if not for you I would have killed him."

Millie gasped softly at his words and reached up to touch one of his hands, much larger than her own and squeezed it gently in reassurance that she wasn't in any danger. Damned mating instincts! The Major gave her a look of amusement mixed with desire and ferocity.

"You play a game I'm more than likely to win darlin," he warned, and Millie let out a rare but soft laugh.

"Maybe, but I don't want you ripping your siblings apart on my behalf." She hesitated and then reconsidered. "Unless I am in actual danger of being killed by one of them, which for their sake, I hope not." She glanced over her mate, taking in his eyes which were gold, maybe not as bright as when one was fully fed, but gold nonetheless.

"Did Bella's blood bother you? I knew you were thirsty earlier today but when Edward tossed her into that glass, well I knew that wasn't good, and you're an empath, so you must have felt other's thirst as well."

The Major gave her a look that implied he was impressed. "I have long learned how to close other's emotions off when they are swirling around me," he stated, walking away somewhat to grab a boulder which he sat down i front of her before sitting on it, his back straight and his arms folded across his chest. "It is Jasper who struggles more with this aspect of our gift,"

"Maybe you should help him with that," Millie suggested and the Major snorted, but said nothing.

"Where did you get that thermos of blood?" He swiftly redirected the conversation and Millie gave him halfhearted frown.

"Oh, I went hunting this morning," she responded with a casual shrug. "In the Pacific Ocean really, I tend to like sea creatures the most,"

"You went through Quileute land," he stated and there was a slight tension in his face, which concerned Millie.

"What about them?"

"We have a treaty with them. They are shapeshifting wolves, and we aren't allowed in their territory and they aren't allowed in ours." Shapeshifting wolves?

"And I broke this treaty?"

"Yes."

"What are the consequences?" She asked with a sigh and the Major gave her a look of rebuke. "They could start a war, but rest assured, I wouldn't let any harm come to you. You were obviously unaware of the treaty and you didn't kill anyone."

"One more reason, to never come back here," Millie muttered. A fight with supernatural wolves? She'll pass and she certainly didn't want one on her behalf.

"No one is going to tell the Quileute's anything Millie," The Major vowed, his tone dangerous and foreboding. "That is if they know what is good for them." The threat was more than clear there.

"I'll stay off their lands, which you can tell me more about later," Millie assured him. She didn't want any more trouble.

"Jasper!" Emmett's booming voice rang throughout the voice and Millie looked up to see Emmett crashing into the area with Rosalie following behind.

The Major let out a warning growl, shooting up into a defensive crouch, his golden eyes hard and cold.

"Emmett, Rosalie, this ain't your brother, so if I were y'all, I would calm down," Millie warned, crossing her arms across her chest. Rosalie and Emmett exchanged glances, clearly confused at her words, before relaxing as much as they could under the circumstances.

"Okay Jasper," Rosalie piped up, an utterly pissed off expression on her face. "What the hell was that back there?"

"That boy should have kept his hands to himself," The Major snarled, rising from his couch, though his eyes were still calculating. "The audacity of him to touch my mate like that because of his overreaction,"

"Millie is no worse for the wear!" Rosalie snapped, and the Major's eyes narrowed at her. "Choose your words wisely, Rosalie," he hissed, when Esme came across them with Alice as well. The Major let out a warning growl and Millie focused on Alice who had timidly stepped forward. Jasper paid her no attention and Millie found herself biting back a laugh at that.

"Major," Alice said quietly, and the Major turned his fierce gaze upon her. "If you have come here to begin with that nonsense," he started, and Millie let out a sigh and hopped off the rock she was sitting on to stand next to him. She was mostly indifferent towards Alice, but that didn't mean it would be fair for her to get her ass kicked (or killed) by the Major because she tried to start bullshit.

"I haven't. I came here to talk about Edward,"Alice began, hesitating when the Major growled. Millie rolled her eyes. "What about that jackass?" She interrupted. "He caused the entire situation, though the Major did overreact." She glanced at her mate, who had a stoic expression upon his god like face.

Alice glared at her causing Millie to give her a severe glare of her own.

"What about him?" The Major demanded impatiently.

"He's conflicted," she began quietly. "He's indecisive over whether or not to leave Forks." Protests of outrage arose from Emmett and Rosalie at her words. Millie exchanged a look with the Major.

"Why would I care about what that fool is indecisive over?" The Major questioned. "Unless,..you somehow think I am beholden to his decisions?" There was a warning note in his tone and Millie was sure that Alice heard it too.

"No, no. It's just, it affects the family." There was a note of frustration in Alice's voice.

"He's leaving Bella?" Esme exclaimed, shocked and devastation etched across her lovely face. Millie echoed her sentiments. Wasn't this girl supposed to be Edward's mate?

"If he leaves Forks, then yes," Alice whispered, looking down at the ground. Rosalie let out a hiss in anger. Emmett growled and stepped forward, though a sharp glance from the Major had him cautious enough not to come too close.

"I knew Edward was prone to overreaction, but this?" He scoffed, and Rosalie hummed in agreement. "We shouldn't have to leave because of his fuck up with Bella!" She hissed. "The human girl is fine!"

"Is she?" Millie questioned. Last she saw, Bella was covered in several cuts and bleeding quite a lot.

"Carlisle is stitching her up in the house," Alice snapped. "Bella will be fine, she's already forgiven Edward." Millie bit back a snort. Maybe Bella was just as stupid as Edward, at the very least she should have lit him up for his behavior and pushing her into a table full of glass.

"If he decides to leave, when will he leave?" Emmett asked, and Alice turned towards him. "Us, Emmett," she said sadly. "We will go with him it seems."

"And if he does decide to leave it will be in three days." Rosalie's face looked absolutely thunderous at Alice's words and Millie looked at them in confusion.

"Are you a psychic or something?" She questioned, hoping dearly that she wasn't. Millie didn't like the idea of fortune tellers or whatever the hell you called them.

"Alice can see the future based on decisions people have made, but it's not reliable," The Major answered her.

"Hmm...okay," Millie said, trying but failing to keep the distaste out of her voice. But back to the matter at hand. She was not going to move because of that idiot!

"Where would you go?" She asked doubtfully. Alice glared at her but said nothing and Millie let out a sigh of annoyance. "I suggest you cut the nonsense," She spat out. "You knew the two of you weren't mates, and you know we do not choose our mates, so I suggest you adjust the bitchy attitude." Alice let out a hiss at her and Millie was about to step in front of her when the Major blocked her.

"I suggest you adjust your tone and hissing at my mate, lest you suffer the same fate as that dimwit you call a brother," The Major ordered and Alice took a step back. Millie bared her teeth at her. She was utterly sick of nasty attitude Alice had, and speaking of which, she shot Rosalie a glare as well in warning.

Shaking her head, she was silent for a few moments as she thought. "I don't intend to move, not after I just moved here with Jasper," she said with finality. "Let Edward stew in his decisions and hopefully this won't become an issue, because if it does, then I will simply separate from y'all." The Major let out a growl at her words and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course, I'm not talking about you, we can stay here, while we sort our issues out. We aren't paying for the mistakes of Edward," she stated, and she saw that Emmett and even Rosalie agreed with her.

"I'll talk to Edward," Emmett said grimly. "We are not leaving Forks and we aren't leaving Bella," he said, and Rosalie nodded with him. "They're right. And if Edward is mated to Bella, all the more reason not to listen to him, because eventually he would come crawling back to her."

"Give Edward some time," Esme said softly. "He's healing from having his arm torn off and needs some time to himself, then you can approach him,"

"Where is he right now?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"He's upstairs in his room in the house." Esme's face became fiercer. "I mean it, let him have some time to himself."

"Should we head back to the house?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe everyone should hunt just in case," Esme suggested. "We don't want anyone lunging at Bella, though Carlisle should have stitched her up by now. It's better to be safe though than sorry." Millie wasn't particularly thirsty, considering she had hunted earlier that morning, but she would oblige Esme's request.

"Jasper, I've already hunted this morning, perhaps something light?" She suggested. "Since the Pacific Ocean-" She was cut off with Alice bouncing straight into her face, a snarl on her lips. "No!" She had only managed to get out when the Major gave her the most forceful shove Millie had seen and Alice went flying backwards into the air. Millie let out a long sigh and shook her head at the man who was her mate. This was going to be a long night.

...

The Major stalked into the Cullen's home, scanning his surroundings, making sure everything was safe as his mate trailed behind him. The boy, Edward, after healing, had taken the human girl home for the evening, leaving a mostly empty house behind. After that pathetic display of aggression by Alice, and his rebuffing of her, the Major had turned his attention towards his mate, the only one who was of concern to him at the moment.

"I get that you have a treaty with the Quileute's and I will of course abide by it," Millie had huffed in acquiescence at Alice and the rest of the Cullens. The Major made a note to take her to some good hunting spots to satisfy her thirst, besides the Pacific Ocean.

"Do you think Edward is still mad at me or something?" Millie asked, and the Major snapped his heads toward her, his eyes blazing. "For what? It wasn't your fault and he should have never even dared to touch you," he spat out, wondering why he hadn't lit that fool's ass on fire.

"I know it ain't my fault, but it didn't stop him from pushing me." Millie shrugged as they entered the wreck of the main room followed by Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. Carlisle walked out of his office, and Esme rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms.

"We should clean up," Carlisle said, and the Major watched him curiously, but decided to go along with it. The main room was cleaned in record time and one could not tell there had ever been a vampire fight in there. The Major took a seat on the loveseat and Millie appeared next to him. Everyone took their respective seats and waited.

"Edward!" Esme cried. "Are you alright?" Edward's face was grim, and his eyes were brooding but he gave Esme a rueful nod of his head.

"It's not me you should be concerned with," he muttered, though everyone heard him.

"Alice told us you were deciding whether or not to leave Forks," Rosalie spat. "I won't have it! I like it here, just because you pushed your stupid human into glass doesn't mean we should all suffer for your decisions!

Edward let out a growl at her words and Carlisle shot both of them a glare. "Enough," he said firmly, his voice broking no room for argument.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "I think it would be best if we left Forks," he decided, and cries of outrage arose from the family. The Major watched him stoically. There was no doubt that this boy was a fool of the highest order.

"Why Edward?" Esme asked, the distress clear in both her face and voice.

"Don't you see? Our world is not good for Bella," Edward exclaimed, waving his arms erratically. "Look at what almost happened tonight! Millie-" The Major let out a growl and Millie sprung to her feet in protest.

"Millie what now?" She snarled at him. "If I recall, I hadn't even touched that girl or made any moves towards her when you pushed me, and then pushed her into a glass table!"

"Your eyes darkened with thirst," Edward retorted and Millie took a step forward. "So did yours, you idiot." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "This entire situation rests on your shoulders and yours alone." She gave him a look of disgust before returning to her seat next to him. Edward growled at her and took a step forward.

"If you're ready to leave this earth," The Major warned, his face impassive and his thoughts calculatingly blocked from the mind reader. "I'll assist you, because otherwise, you'll stay where you are." He should have killed him. Edward was arrogant and clearly hadn't learned his lesson and the Major was not in the habit of dealing out second chances like that.

"Don't fight," Carlisle scolded, and the Major bit back a snort of amusement and derision. As if he could stop him if he so desired. And a fight implied Edward had a chance. He clearly did not.

"Bella has become close to us, she is slowly becoming like a sister to me," Alice said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "We don't need to leave, everything turned out alright," he said, but Edward shook his head.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I've been reckless for prolonging and denying the inevitable. I won't take Bella's soul and I won't endanger her any further by bringing her into our world,"

"Any further?" The Major repeated scornfully, looking at him and sending him a wave of his own repulsion and disgust. He's an imbecile alright. Jasper agreed with him on that point. "You let a human into our world, and she figured out who we are. That is a violation of the rules set down by the Volturi." He gave Edward a disgusted look over. "She is either changed or she dies." Edward stepped forward and the Major smirked at this. You really are this stupid huh? By all means come on! Edward snarled at him and the Major let out harsh laugh in response.

Rosalie hissed in agreement. "You should have never brought her into our world, but you don't get to turn around and endanger not only Bella, but the entire family because you fucked up."

Dead silence permeated the rooms and the Major waited patiently for Edward to say something. Truth be told, he was tired of the school thing, and he longed to set off, maybe see his captain and lieutenant, and introduce his mate to them. Alice shot him a look, which he ignored, keeping his focus on Edward.

"Let me help you with your thinking process," he rumbled. "Aro has the ability to read a person's every thought they have ever had by touch. Aro would only have to see our thoughts to see we are culpable in breaking the law because of you and your human." He let his words sink in before continuing. "Edward, hear me clearly. If that should come to pass, you won't have to worry about the Volturi."

"Your gonna fight them?" Emmett asked dubiously and the Major shot him an agitated look for his interruption.

"I will tear you limb from limb and burn your body and spread your ashes across the face of the earth, and no doubt I will do the same to Bella since she is your mate, and I'm not looking over my shoulder, you sniveling fool." Here he bared his teeth and he could now feel the fear emanating from the room. "And speaking of which, you might want to think about Victoria who was with James and Laurent."

"She wants revenge," Millie said quietly and the Major nodded in acknowledgement.

"We haven't seen the last of her. If I was there, I would have killed her, and Laurent as well," he said, his frown deepening. He probably would have to eventually. Jasper knew better, but he acted otherwise which irritated the Major to no end.

"Laurent has taken sanctuary with the Denali," Carlisle interjected.

"That does not make him loyal to us," The Major retorted, his voice harsh and cold.

"No! No! No!" Edward thundered drawing the attention back to him.

"Edward," Esme admonished with a glare.

"No, Esme," Edward continued through gritted teeth. "We need to leave Forks. I can hunt Victoria." The Major shook his head in disgust and disbelief.

"You are all forgetting that I can't read Bella's mind," he finished with a smug note in his voice. "This whole time I thought Bella was strange, but what if it was a gift?"

"Interesting theory," Carlisle mused, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes, and it would mean that Are wouldn't be able to read Bella's mind!" Edward exclaimed eagerly before turning to Alice. "And you could see any decisions the Volturi would make?"

"I could but if more than one person's decision is involved then you know it is harder to see," Alice answered doubtfully.

"You would let that girl die as opposed to changing her and not implicating everyone else?" He could hear the disgust in his mate's voice. Millie rose to her feet, with a scowl on her perfect face.

"I'm not a part of your coven," she began, casting a look at him. "I am only here because my mate is here, and I wanted to get to know him. I'm not here to follow your whims or be implicated in breaking the law." Edward growled and the Major shot him a warning glare, ready to pounce and kill if necessary.

"I will stay," she said simply before turning to the Major. "Did you want to leave with your brother?"

The Major gave her a smirk. "No, but if you don't want to stay here, you could always come with me to meet the rest of my coven," he said, thoroughly enjoying the shocked expression on Millie's face. "Or I could bring them up here."

"Peter and Charlotte are human blood drinkers!"

"Your point?" He retorted with a raised eyebrow to Edward. "I'm well aware of the treaty with the Quileute and wouldn't let Charlotte or Peter hunt in this area. Outside of this area, I am not bound to anything else."

"No, we all need to leave." Edward snapped. "Bella needs a clean break and she can't get that if anyone remains behind."

"If this girl's your real mate, I feel sorry for her," Millie said with a shake of her head.

"Edward are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked, his face grave and saddened.

"I am, and you know we have other places to go!" Edward continued, and the leader of the Cullen Coven nodded.

"We have a house in Ithaca, New York," he mused thoughtfully which caused more protests and complaints.

"You can go there all you want," The Major said simply. "I and my mate aren't going anywhere." It was that simple and should there be any attempts to force them to do otherwise he had no problems with lighting anyone's pyres. Millie gave him a small smile which warmed his undead cold heart.

"Me and Rose are staying as well," Emmett said with a growl as he glared at Edward. Alice pepped up a bit and nodded in agreement. "I see you leaving Edward," she said smugly. "With only Carlisle and Esme,"

"Carlisle, how suspicious would it look for two parents, well-respected parents to go off and leave their adopted children by themselves?' Rosalie demanded.

"That wouldn't be an issue if we all left." Edward was frustrated that the tide had turned against him.

"Sounds like a personal problem," The Major barked. "Leave or not, you do not control what others do," he said, rising to his feet. He had enough of this debate and going back and forth with this dumbass. "Remember the warning I gave you about the Volturi."

Carlisle was silent as he pondered Rosalie's question before he looked at Esme who nodded sadly. "Rosalie's right, Edward," he said gently. "We can't leave at the moment, especially not when others are remaining behind to stay."

"Edward, you should stay with us," Esme pleaded, clasping her hands together as she implored him to remain with the coven.

"No, Esme," Edward refused. "I will not endanger Bella any longer and I will not take her soul," he hissed out, his eyes blazing in anger. "I will leave her, and it will be as I never existed for her, if you can't stay away for my sake, then I can at least ask you all to keep your distance from her and let her be as a human."

"Sure thing son," Carlisle assured and there were cries of outrage and protest coming mainly from Emmett and Alice. "It's the least we can do for Edward," he said, with a warning note in his voice.

"Where will you go Edward?" Esme asked.

"Up North, maybe to the Denali." He shrugged before giving everyone one last look before leaving the house once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 4! Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and left kudos! And look at who was hinted about! (Peter and Charlotte). Edward is clearly stuck in his ignorant ways for now, but at least everyone else will remain behind even if away from Bella (I wonder how she will take that?).


	5. Chapter 5

February 2017

Millie waited impatiently for the bell to ring, barely refraining from leaving at vampire speed when it did. It was her long-anticipated weekend away from humans, especially the gossiping and immature ones. Edward's breakup with Bella had left the human girl devastated and lifeless from the little she had seen Bella at Forks High School and the little she heard about her. Emmett and Rosalie were supposedly away at college so they didn't see Bella, and Alice avoided her dutifully. Jasper spent his time with Millie, who did not really have an interest in Bella nor a bond. Still she felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl, but for now Millie wanted to enjoy her weekend. Over the past few months, she had gotten to know Jasper even more, and at this point he was steadily growing on her and she liked both him and the Major. The romantic aspect of their relationship was still on hold, but Millie thought that soon it would be time for him to meet her own coven. She had of course kept in touch with her own coven, through phone and email, giving them periodic updates and hearing about how things went in their own lives. She made sure not to mention the situation with Bella though, lest she implicate them in breaking the law.

She walked to the parking lot where Jasper was waiting for her. From what she guessed and learned, Jasper was dominant most of the time and had kept the Major in check, until there were times, he was no longer able to do so like the night of Edward's birthday party. Millie suspected that it was both Jasper and the Major's desire to be free and that no matter how much he thought otherwise, the Major was Jasper. He only occurred as a split because of his terrible past in the Southern Wars. All he needed to do was merge, and he would become the man he was meant to be.

"Hey Millie." Jasper gave her a smirk as she met him in the parking lot.

"Hey." She smiled at him as they walked to her car. She once again tossed him the keys, which he caught with ease. Today was the day she was to meet Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte. She had been very surprised when Jasper (the Major) had mentioned them to her. Later on, he told her that he met them during his time with Maria, which made her somewhat wary, but after learning they had left the wars as well, she was a bit excited to meet them. At the very least, it provided a well-deserved distraction from all the mess that was happening.

It wasn't long before they were at the Cullen's home and Millie had went upstairs to take a shower and freshen up for their upcoming guests. She picked up her cellphone and dialed Aaliyah's number.

"Hello?" Her sister picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Aaliyah, it's Millie," she announced as she hopped onto her bed.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"I'm about to meet Jasper's coven mates from the Southern Wars," Millie remarked wryly. It certainly wasn't the average vampire experience.

"What? More confederate soldiers?!" She could hear the mounting fury in her sister's voice.

"No, they were both changed after the civil war and he only knew them from his time with Maria," Millie explained, hoping to ease her sister's concern. She knew that she was angry only because she cared.

"Hmph. Well that isn't so bad," Aaliyah acknowledged, and Millie smiled. "Well, what about you and Jasper?"

"We have been getting along these past few months and you know I told you about what happened at that birthday party," she said, lowering her voice in case there were prying ears.

"Oh, that fiasco? Yeah, I remember that." Aaliyah laughed. "That dumbass called Edward attacked you and set off Jasper's persona that is known as the Major."

"Yes." Millie couldn't help but feel a shudder as she recalled that night. And it wasn't in fear either.

"Have y'all mated yet?"

"What? No!" She huffed. How could Aaliyah even think such a thing knowing the circumstances?

"Oh, spare me the fake protests," Aaliyah shot back. "I know you want that man, regardless of your reservations. And he is fine." Well, that was true, but Millie wasn't going to admit to that. A sudden thought caused her to still. If Jasper was an empath, did he ever feel the hints of lust and desire that Millie felt for him amongst the countless of other raging emotions she had?

"Millie?"

"I'm here." Her voice was faint. If her heart was still beating, it would be racing by now no doubt.

"What's wrong?" Aaliyah's tone was softer now and filled with concern.

"Nothing, I just thought of something and it doesn't matter," she replied, her voice stronger. "Besides, what about you and Cameron?"

"Ah well, as you know the mating pull is intense and we are attracted to one another." Aaliyah giggled. "So that ship sailed pretty fast, but other than that we are taking it slow. Cameron is still adjusting, but I think he will be a good vegetarian."

"That is good to hear!" Millie exclaimed, cheered by the news. "I'll have to stop by and visit real soon."

"Oh? With your man as well?"

"Maybe, but I have to go, I'll talk to you real soon Aaliyah," she replied. "Give my love to everyone else."

"I will, but you need to call the rest too, they like hearing from you directly."

"Of course, bye Aaliyah."

"Bye girl, have fun!"

Millie hung up and tossed her phone onto her pillow. She changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans with a deep forest green sweater that slipped off one shoulder. Since they were in the house, Millie kept her feet bare as she saw no reason otherwise, and her hair was a delightful cloud of three strand twist outs. She had slipped a thin green head band on to push her curling coils back a bit before she flew downstairs to where Jasper and the rest of the family was.

The last four months had certainly taken their toll the most on Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett, but they were dressed and ready for some welcome positive change. Jasper had changed into a pair of blue jeans, dark soled leather boots, and a dark royal blue and black plaid button up shirt, that he kept partly unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. He caught her admiring gaze and winked at her when the doorbell rang. Millie felt her stomach flutter and cursed inwardly.

"I'll get that." Esme was the first to the door, and she opened it with a welcoming smile on her face. "Hello!" She beamed as she let the couple in the door. The first of them was a man. He was tall and lean and looked to be around 6"3 with pale blonde hair, and pale white skin. His eyes were a burgundy red, and he looked to be maybe twenty two or twenty three in Millie's estimation. He wore a blue buttoned shirt underneath a grey vest and blue jeans and dark sneakers. The woman beside him was his polar opposite, standing at five feet with pale skin, crimsons eyes, and wavy pale blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders. She was pretty curvy, but not fat. She wore a spaghetti strap black and white floral print top over a reddish pink tank, with skinny jeans, little boots with slight heels and a red leather jacket. Millie found herself liking this woman's sense of style.

"Peter, Charlotte," Jasper acknowledged with a grin which they both returned.

"Brother!" Peter responded cheerfully as they clasped each other on their backs. Charlotte embraced Jasper which he returned warmly. One by one, Charlotte and Peter made their greetings till it was Millie's turn. She stepped forward somewhat shyly, knowing she was the oddball out.

"Hey there suga, we have heard quite a bit about you," Charlotte said stepping forward with a warm and gentle smile and hugging her. Millie let out a light laugh and returned it.

"Oh Jasper, I'm sure it was all good, right?" She said, shooting him a wink which judging by the shocked look on his face was worth it.

"Asshole," Peter shot at Jasper. "I told you she was a keeper," he said, stepping forward to embrace her.

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, at your service." He smirked at her and Millie raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

"He told you?"

"Peter has a gift," Jasper explained, giving his brother a mock glare.

"It ain't a gift, I just know shit," Peter retorted but his smile was easy.

Jasper laughed. "He actually called to give...well, I guess you could say a heads up about you and a warning to me." There was an amused expression on his face.

"A fortune teller?" Millie asked skeptically.

"Not really." Peter frowned halfheartedly. "I don't get visions, but on rare occasions, my gift might let me know what's up. Though not always with details or specifics. I can't predict the weather tomorrow or the stock exchange," he said with caused a round of laughter.

"How long are you and Charlotte staying?" Emmett asked.

"As long as the Major will have us," Peter said cheerfully and Millie didn't fail to note, who Peter was asking permission for to stay.

"Peter, I would ask you and Charlotte not to hunt in the area, as we maintain a permanent resident as well as our treaty with the Quileute," Carlisle requested and Charlotte nodded.

"Of course," she said, exchanging a glance with Peter. "We do have manners, don't we Peter?"

"Yeah, we do!" Peter agreed, and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"So where in the South are the two of you from?" Millie asked.

"Texas," Both of them said in unison.

"I was born in 1865 in East Texas and changed by Jasper in 1888," Peter informed her, and Millie nodded, before turning to Charlotte.

"I was born in Galveston in 1910 and was changed in 1930 at the age of twenty by Jasper."

"How many vampires have you sired?" Millie asked, turning to her mate, taking note of how his face hardened a bit.

"None that are alive now outside of Peter and Charlotte." Was his cryptic reply. She narrowed her eyes slightly. She would get the truth out of him later.

"So, what are y'all going to do about that human?" Peter asked casually. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Jasper!" Alice cried angrily.

"I didn't say a damn thing Alice," Jasper snapped. "You'd think I would purposefully implicate Peter and Charlotte?"

"Didn't I just say, I know shit?" Peter asked amusedly, completely relaxed.

"Well, we are staying away from Bella, and honoring Edward's wishes." Alice said coolly. Peter's eyes became cold as he looked at her.

"And the Major agreed with that?" Jasper elbowed in the side and gave him a warning glance.

"The Major is fine with it and both of you will be as well," he warned, though it was a lie and both he and Millie knew better. The Cullens didn't need to know that though. Peter wisely left it alone.

"We can't force Edward to be with Bella if he doesn't wish it," Carlisle said dejectedly and Millie barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Of course not, doc. But that doesn't solve the problem of the fact you broke the law," Peter said before turning to Jasper who let out a deep sigh.

"Don't worry about it Peter," he said and left it at that.

"The last time we visited, y'all were in Ithaca, how long have you been in Forks?" Charlotte asked, redirecting the conversation to everyone's relief.

"About three years, the younger the kids start out, the longer we can stay," Esme answered. "And Carlisle loves his work at the hospital,"

"I can't imagine repeating high school continuously." Peter let out a mock shudder and Charlotte giggled.

"You're not the only one of that opinion," Millie said with a grin, which he returned. After some time, Jasper suggested that Millie take Charlotte hunting behind the house, while he would go with Peter who needed to speak with him alone. Millie was suspicious at this but agreed in the end and set off with Charlotte through the woods.

"I was under the impression that you and Peter were human drinkers," she remarked as the two women ventured further into the forest.

"We are, but sometimes there are occasions when we will drink from animals. This is such an occasion," Charlotte said with a smile as Millie came to a halt. She took a deep breath and allowed her senses to take over. Hmmm...deer...mountain lions...birds... Millie shook her head with a soft laugh and turned to Charlotte.

"Do you have an animal preference?" She questioned amused at herself.

Charlotte shook her head with a laugh. "It's all the same really," she said with a shrug. "I'll follow your lead, suga."

The two set off again, and Millie caught the scent of some elk and lead the way. They caught two of them and snapped their necks and drained them. Millie felt more than full after draining hers. The elk was kind of big for her and from the looks of it Charlotte as well.

"Maybe next time, we can get some deer or wrangle a few rubber boas?" Millie said with a giggle and Charlotte joined her in laughter.

"So how are things with you and Jasper?" Charlotte asked as they walked back to the house.

"Well, they are decent. And all things considered I do enjoy his personality and that of the Major's," she said with a bit of a smirk before she grew serious once again. "Still thing are progressing slowly between us and that is how I wish it to be right now."

"Jasper said you were from Mississippi."

"Yes mam, born and raised in Meridian, Mississippi." Millie didn't mind the prying this time. "I was born on July 21, 1910, and I was the youngest of 5 children. My father was a sharecropper and my mother was a maid and I lived the life of a black woman under Jim Crow." She paused. "And yes, it was that hard."

"I cannot imagine such hardship," Charlotte said, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Be glad of that. As to how I was changed,...I think I will wait to tell that story."

Charlotte nodded in understanding. "It's odd though, that you should happen to be from Mississippi as well." Millie gave her a curious glance. What did she mean?

"Oh?"

"Jasper told us that Alice was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1901."

"Is that so?" Millie asked, trying to keep her tone light. She couldn't help the instinctual pangs of jealously she felt though her in her head she knew better. It didn't help matters that that shrimp of a trifling ass woman still had eyes and heart for her mate.

"Hmm..her maiden name was Mary Alice Brandon."

"Well I'm sure, well I hope she had a better life than mine," Millie said shortly. Unless Alice was a white passing black woman, then by default she did. However, it still didn't mean she couldn't have had a miserable life.

Charlotte gave her a smirk. "Girl, I can see you're jealous," she teased, and Millie scowled at her.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are suga. I don't blame you for it, but you are." Millie hmphed and said nothing as they continued to walk in silence.

"You know the moment Jasper found out you were his mate, he filed divorce papers right?"

"Well, I know now that she is his ex-wife, but I didn't know it was that quick!"

Charlotte giggled. "Of course it was. Wouldn't you think it was disrespectful otherwise?" Well she did have a point there. If Jasper had still remained married to Alice, even if things were on hold between the two of them, Millie would have thrown a fit to high heaven. She let out a giggle and soon the two women were laughing.

"What is your husband telling Jasper?" Millie asked after they calmed down.

Charlotte shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Peter said nothing to me about it."

"Well, let's go find them, shall we?"

...

"Well Major, are you sure about that?" Peter questioned, and Jasper gave him curious glance.

"Laurent? The only thing I am sure of is that we don't know where his loyalties lay, and you know I hate uncertainty." Jasper had left it alone at first, but now, he was not about to leave things up to chance.

"And what about the human?"

Jasper growled. "What about her?" Bella was a topic of extreme annoyance to him at the moment. His brother Edward couldn't be bothered to adhere to his responsibilities like a man. They should have killed her when Edward first exposed them, but no, Carlisle had to keep up the family's "honor" and "way of life". As if those things would have mattered, if the Cullen's were exposed and then destroyed because the law was broken.

"And darlin, you ought to know by now, you can't sneak up on me," Jasper said smugly, turning his sight to the shrouded trees. "Come on out here." As he had detected, Millie appeared, followed by Charlotte. Peter let out a loud laugh.

"I wonder if you can do that with my gift working," Millie quipped before sitting on giant rock. "Call me nosy, but we wanted to know what the two of you were discussing."

"Hey, it was your idea, not mine," Charlotte shot back, though it was good-naturedly.

"It's not a big deal, we were just giving the two of you time to bond." Jasper laughed. And by the looks of things, the two women were getting along quite well. Good, he didn't want any infighting in his coven.

"Oh? When will I get my bonding time with Peter?" Millie asked with a smile.

"Later suga, right now we have plans to go over."

"We were discussing the situation with Bella, Victoria, and Laurent," Jasper said darkly, and Millie nodded in understanding.

"You want to kill all three of them?" Peter choked back laughter at her words and Jasper gave him an irritated look. He may not be as ruthless as the Major, but it did not mean he would tolerate his mate being in danger, especially over Edward's bullshit.

"How has this Bella fared since Edumbass broke her heart and left her?" Peter asked, arching a white blonde eyebrow.

"A swirling vortex of pain, depression, agony, and somehow lifelessness," Jasper stated. It wasn't something he was eager to experience ever again. "However, recently she has been feeling less depressed," he continued. "There is some hope in her." It had been somewhat odd, but Jasper had dismissed it at the time.

"Sounds like the reaction of a mate alright," Charlotte murmured in sympathy.

"Doesn't mean that her mate is infallible and didn't do any wrong," Millie countered albeit a bit sharply. Jasper knew all too well the reason for her sharpness. And he remembered even more the several months he spent without his mate. That would be the very last time that he would go several months without seeing his mate.

"No, it doesn't," he agreed. "However she views Edward, Bella has taken his absence terribly."

"An infamous saying says hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Peter remarked raising an eyebrow. "You sure she won't turn and spill the beans Major?"

"And get a snapped neck for her troubles?" Millie asked in disbelief. I love the ruthlessness in our mate. The Major purred in appreciation. Jasper echoed his sentiments, though he bit back a smile. Now was not the time for such thoughts.

"Peter's right," Charlotte agreed. "Vengeance doesn't always mean thinking clearly. After all isn't that the case with this Victoria woman?"

"Yes," Jasper acknowledged. "By all rights, James had no claim on Bella and she knew it and participated in his sadistic game of cat and mouse anyways. James has only himself to blame for his ultimate destruction." Jasper almost felt sorry for the woman. It had to be tough having such an idiotic man as a mate. And in the end, she was going to die as well for something James started.

"Poor thing," Millie said sadly to the disbelief of the Whitlocks. "What? She had a tragic life and she loved James more than he loved her."

"How close were you to her?" Peter questioned and Jasper found himself wanting to know the answer to that question as well.

"Not very close, but enough were empathy can go quite someways," she responded, giving them both a pointed look.

"But anyway, if you are so unsure," his mate continued. "Perhaps I should speak with Bella?"

"In regard to what?" Peter inquired. Jasper threw a branch at his head, shaking his head at his brother's stupidity. Peter scowled at him before they both turned their attention to Millie.

"What she intends to do about the situation between her and Edward, and about her knowing our secret," she answered. "If her answers prove unsatisfactory then she dies."

"Will the righteous Cullens be alright with that?" Peter drawled out.

"Rosalie never liked Bella, so she shouldn't be a problem," Jasper stated, In fact, in the beginning she was the only other to agree with him that Bella needed to die. "The rest of the them will have an issue with it, and of course that piece of shit Edward will have a fit if he comes back."

"Probably would have to kill him as well," Millie suggested, and Jasper nodded. That panged him somewhat. The Major didn't give a damn about Edward, but Jasper had spent decades with the Cullen family, and he did consider Edward a brother, albeit a stupid and obnoxious one.

"That would be unbelievably messy and as upset as I am at this moment, I have lived with the Cullens these past sixty years," he said. "I have formed bonds with them and this will not be easy."

"Maybe we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves," Charlotte remarked. "We don't know what Bella's answer will be as of yet."

"True," Jasper conceded. "The final decision will await then, and perhaps if Alice is looking in, she should see that the Major has no issues lighting her pyre on fire if she doesn't learn to mind her own damn business." His voice became colder at the end. He knew his ex-wife loved looking into people's futures whether they liked it or not. If she was having a vision of this, then she'll see the threat.

Millie smiled darkly. "I had wondered how to get around that seeing woman."

"There will be no issues there," Jasper assured her. "But to the next matter, what of Laurent?"

"A pest is what he is," Millie offered. "Little brown-nosing fool from the 1600's. His family was a poor minor aristocratic family in the time of Louis XIV of France."

"That old huh?" Charlotte queried and he could feel her mild interest and curiosity.

"Yes, not that it matters. He follows those who are the strongest, and he is a bit of a flake." Jasper scowled at her words. "But all the same, should he be killed for that?"

"If he is disloyal then yes."

"And how do we know this?"

"I'll pay the Denali a visit."

"When?" Millie inquired.

"It's takes little time to reach Denali," Jasper replied considering the options. "I could go there, interrogate Laurent, and come back within two days."

"Well, we should head there as soon as possible," Peter pointed out and Jasper eyed him curiously as his choice of words.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Of course, we are going to help, Major," he said cheerfully, and Jasper shook his head ruefully.

"I could excuse myself from school this Monday and Tuesday and leave," he suggested. "And Millie can take care of Bella." Millie frowned and shifted a bit at his words.

"What is it suga?"

"Can you not wait until after I speak with Bella?"

"I could, but it would be more productive and efficient if we knocked this out at the same time." The sooner this was over with, the better. Jasper reached out with his gift and felt her uncertainty and hesitation. Her golden eyes stared into his own, albeit pleadingly. With that, he knew what was bothering his mate and nodded at her, sending her a wave of his assurance.

"I'll stay and wait," he said softly, and she nodded, relief coursing through her.

"Okay then," Peter said eyeing both of them curiously. "Bella, then a road trip to Alaska!" Charlotte shook her head at her husband's antics. "Oh woman, come on! You know it will be fun!"

"Peter, this is serious!"

"It is," Jasper agreed, shooting his brother a look that said knock it off. "Last thing we need is the Volturi of all people coming down on this coven because the law has been broken."

"Okay," Peter conceded growing serious again. "Millie will speak with Bella and if all goes accordingly, there won't be an issue with her."

"Will she still want to be changed without her mate?" Charlotte asked skeptically.

"Hopefully, if not, well." He left the ending unsaid. They understood him more than anyone else.

"But wait a minute," Millie interrupted. "What about this treaty you have with the wolves?" Charlotte and Peter exchanged worried glances but in that particular matter, Jasper was unconcerned.

"Edward informed us of the fact that it was Jacob Black who told Bella what we were." He crossed his arms against his chest. "Yes, Bella had her suspicions, but they weren't solidified until he said something."

"Tit for tat then," Charlotte said with a grin.

"Exactly. They have no room to complain here, and unless they would like to deal with the Volturi themselves, then they will keep quiet and mind their own damn business."

"What about Edumbass?" Charlotte asked. "Doesn't he have a problem with Bella being changed?"

"What about him?" He countered, annoyed at the mention of his petulant and immature brother. "If he knows what is good for him, he better not come back here with that same attitude and approach he has been having."

"His behavior would not have been indulged in other covens," Millie said quietly, and Jasper grunted in assent. Another loose end. And really the primary cause of everything that was happening right now. Edward was his brother, but right now Jasper was infuriated with him. The Major, well, if it was him, he would have set his ass on fire some time ago.

"Once this is all settled, it won't be our problem if Edward is still alive that is," he told her. "It will be Carlisle's. We will find a place to settle down away from here." He then turned to his brother and sister.

"Bella and Millie will talk, then we leave for Denali on Wednesday," he stated, and they nodded their heads in a submissive gesture of assent.

"Sounds like a plan," his mate remarked. "I do hope this girl won't be difficult." Jasper turned to Peter with a raised eyebrow. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"I got nothing right now Major."

"We are going in blind then," Charlotte groaned, and Jasper gave her an amused look.

"Not blind," he corrected her. "The old-fashioned way, and you know the saying, life is full of surprises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays! Thank you to everyone who left a review, favorited my story, or added a follow. Oh and I should say, that I found the person to whom credit goes for the concept of the God of War and Peter knows shit in Twilight Jasper fanfiction fandom: IdreamofEddy
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Up next: Millie will have a chat with Bella and we will see what Bella's response is to the quite frankly terrible situation she is in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Hope y'all had a good holidays and hope you will have a Happy New Year tomorrow! And of course thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, favorited or followed my story! It is much appreciated, and while I hope yall do enjoy the chapter below, I was curious about something. One of you, on fanfiction that is, lazygirl89 in particular brought it up first and leward1992 has made a mention along those lines. It's about Bella and Edward. I can say this for certain: Bella will not be paired with Garrett, and Edward will face consequences no matter what I do with this story. The question is whether Bella gives him a second chance or not. I was going to allow him a second chance but the other option is interesting. While I will ultimately decide and my decision could go either way, I want to hear yall's opinions as well. You can let me know in your comment below! Hope you enjoy the chapter below!

The weekend went by quite quickly and Monday arrived. Millie went to school with one goal set in mind: talk to Bella. After saying goodbye to Jasper, she went in search of the human girl, looking for the scent of strawberries and freesias. It wasn't long until she found it and caught the girl right before she was going to class.

"Bella," she greeted, leaning against the wall. The human girl looked at her in shock, her mouth dropping open.

"We need to talk." Might as well get straight to the point.

"About what?" Bella asked, her eyes filled with fear and surprise.

"I'm not going to discuss that here, when are you free?" She asked somewhat brusquely.

"Um, I'm free after school, where do you want to meet?"

"What is a neutral place for you?" Millie asked, she had no desire to go to Bella's house, nor did she want to bring her back to the Cullens.

"Well, there is this meadow in the forest," Bella said, somewhat shyly and Millie nodded.

"Well you can show me the direction and I will take you there, is that good for you?"

"Yes, that's fine," Bella said, when the bell rang. Millie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Alright then, I will see you at the edge of the forest behind the school this afternoon." With that, she turned on her heel and walked to her first class in English where Jasper awaited her.

"Hey darlin," he greeted. "Did she agree to meet with you?"

"She did, we are going to some meadow as a neutral place," she informed him. Why Bella chose a meadow of all places, Millie had not the slightest clue.

"You mean her and Edward's meadow?" Jaspers eyes widened a bit. "That is as far from a neutral place as Los Angeles is from New York."

Millie leant back in her chair, surprised at the news. "I see," she murmured, irritated "Does she think that Edward might show up or something?"

"Bella hasn't been known to think with her head," Jasper replied, shaking his head, his golden locks falling into his face.

"I'll be happy to correct her delusions if need be," Millie stated, her eyes narrowing slightly before she relaxed somewhat. It's not as if the girl posed any danger to her.

"And I'm not going to catch you skulking around, nearby am I?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. Jasper gave her a sheepish look and she scowled at him.

"Jasper," she snarled slightly. If he thought for a second that she was the one to try that mess with he had another thing coming.

"Fine," he growled quietly, a frown on his handsome face. Millie gave him a side eye for a few moments but slowly relaxed.

"Good, after I am done with Bella, I will meet you at the house," she said, before turning her attention to the front of the room as the teacher began his lecture.

After school, Millie awaited Bella at the edge of the forest behind the school. Millie had chosen her outfit well for this afternoon. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with black hiking boots. She wore a light pink moto jacket and her hair was parted down the middle and swept back into two low buns with two cornrows on each section with four small golden bangles clasped to each braid.

She waited for a bit until she caught Bella's scent and turned her head. She looked decent, though she had better days. She was wearing a grey long sleeved henley top with an unbuttoned dark grey plaid shirt over it and blue wash boot cut jeans and black tennis. Her hair was messily brushed, and she wore a light-yellow overcoat.

"Bella." Millie greeted, before moving towards the forest. Bella followed after her until they were somewhat in the forest away from prying eyes.

"Okay." She came to a halt and turned to the human. "Where is this meadow?"

Bella shakily pointed west, and Millie nodded before turning to the girl and lifting her onto her back and shooting off. It wasn't long before they arrived at the place. Millie couldn't deny it was a sight to behold and found she could not begrudge Bella for holding onto it.

Bella plopped clumsily onto the soft grass and Millie sat across from her.

"Why did you want to speak with me?" Bella asked, her eyes bearing into Millie's.

"Because you know the vampire secret and it is against the law for vampires to expose themselves to humans with no intention of killing them or changing them." Bella bit her lip but said nothing and Millie sighed.

"A man should never have the kind of power to where he can destroy your soul based on his nonsensical whims," she advised, and Bella snorted.

"Isn't that a bit odd coming from you when you have a mate?"

"No, Jasper doesn't have that power over me." Mate or not she wouldn't allow him that power. "In fact, in case you have forgotten we were separated for several months after I left him to come to terms with what happened, and I can assure you that I was nowhere near the state you are in."

Bella looked down at the soft green grass before looking back up again. "What do you want?"

"Do you intend to expose the Cullens?"

"What? No!" Bella's eyes blazed with sudden emotion. Millie had to give props to the girl. She was loyal if nothing else.

"And now that Edward has left you, what do you think about becoming a vampire?" This question caught the girl off guard and she faltered. Millie's gaze hardened.

"Change or death Bella," she said without hesitation. "Those are your options and frankly there are those of us who don't want to die for breaking the law because you remain human."

"I wanted to become a vampire to be with Edward forever," Bella said quietly.

"And now you don't know because he's not here?" Millie guessed, and Bella nodded, clasping her hands together.

"You didn't really think this through, did you?"

"Apparently not." There was bitterness in her tone.

"Perhaps it is not out of the question that you have a few days to think this over," she offered, and Bella looked back up at her.

"Why are they ignoring me?"

"They are following the wishes of your dumbass ex-boyfriend." She didn't beat around the bush. "If it gives you some comfort, they don't hate you, in fact it's quite the opposite." Bella's face light up somewhat, it was more hopeful than before.

"Don't do anything stupid based on that information, but since we are in a bind, you might as well know."

"Well if that is the case, then-" Millie held up her hand and sprung to her feet as she caught a scent. Bella scrambled to her feet in alarm. "Millie, what is it?"

"Vampire," she hissed, motioning for Bella to move behind her. The vampire stepped into the meadow and Millie knew him at once.

"Laurent," Bella called out cheerfully and Millie shot her a look that said, 'shut up'. Was this girl really that reckless and foolish?

"Bella!" Laurent called in surprise before looking at Millie. "Millie," he said, his tone somewhat softer. There was longing in his eyes and Millie felt a wave of repulsion.

"I didn't expect to see either of you here," he said with a grin, his gaze shifting back and forth between the two women.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Denali? With the other vegetarians?" She questioned, highly suspicious of him. Something wasn't right here. Laurent had no good reason to be down here and alone at that.

"I did go to Denali," he assured them. "I was just passing through the area. I wanted to see the Cullens." Millie narrowed her eyes at him, sizing him up.

"I am surprised Bella to see that you are not with them and are out here," Laurent continued and Millie bit back a snarl.

Bella hesitated at his words, but cautiously stepped out from behind Millie.

"I was just having a casual chat with Millie, the Cullen's have moved on." She was vague and didn't offer any further information. Maybe she was finally starting to see that something was off, though why in the world she would tell Laurent that the Cullens had moved on from her, Millie didn't know.

Millie focused in on Laurent and found what was off. His eyes. They were a deep burgundy. Perhaps he had struggled, but if so, why did he leave Denali to come down here?

"Perhaps you should come to the house, Laurent," Millie offered, her tone pleasant. "Carlisle would be glad to see you and to know how you are getting on with the diet."

"And the others?" He asked skeptically. Millie gave a false laugh at his words.

"Who likes Edward?" She asked dismissively. "He's stupid and from what I heard prone to anger, but no one you need worry about." Take the bait, you idiot. She raged inwardly. Take it and I will deliver you to Jasper who has been eager to get a hold of you for a while.

"How are things in Denali?" Bella asked, redirecting the conversation. "Are you liking Tanya and her family?"

"Oh, I like Tanya." Laurent grinned. "I like Irina even more, but still." His eyes flickered to Millie and she rolled her eyes at the heavens.

"The restrictions are difficult." He went on. "And sometimes I cheat." Millie clenched her teeth together at his words but forced herself to appear non-threatening.

"That happens to even the best of us," she soothed. And it wasn't a lie either. "Why don't you come with me to the Cullens?" Laurent looked at her, but his eyes flickered at Bella and Millie knew then that she would have a fight on her hands and all over the human girl next to her.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" Bella blurted out.

Laurent hesitated, and Millie's interest heightened. "I did," he admitted. "In fact, I came here as a favor to her."

"A favor?" Millie asked sharply.

"Looking for Bella that is," he clarified, and Bella let out a strangled cry. "You see...she's upset."

"And whose fault is that?" Millie retorted. "James should have minded his own business."

"True," Laurent agreed with a shrug. "But she won't be moved in this, a mate for a mate."

"And you're here to deliver Bella to her," Millie said flatly.

"Oh no, I wasn't in this area on her mission." Laurent shook his head. "I was on the hunt and unfortunately, you are too much of a temptation Bella." Bella backed up a few paces at his words. For a brief moment, Millie considered letting Laurent having Bella but then shook her head. She had offered her a chance, and wouldn't go back on her word. Besides, Laurent was a back stabbing treacherous little weasel that needed to be dealt with.

"You can get your food elsewhere you hear?" Millie snarled, flashing her teeth at him. "Are you that damn stupid that you think you can drain her, and we won't retaliate?"

Laurent laughed. "Oh Millie, what are you against me? There are no others in the area and I could simply dismember you and drain the girl." Millie considered the option of running with Bella on her back. She was agile and fast, but Laurent had longer legs than her and would catch her...but could she make it to the Cullen's first?

"Last time," Millie warned, stalling really. "Back off, Laurent." Laurent merely smiled at her words and sunk into a crouch, his red eyes flaming with thirst and was it? Lust? Millie groaned inwardly as she sank into a responding crouch. Don't let him get his arms around you. She warned herself, never taking her eyes off him.

"Run Bella," she hissed to Bella, knowing she would be able to hear her words. "Run and find the Cullens and don't you stop, and don't you dare look back." With those parting words she struck first, leaping into the air like an agile cheetah.

...

Jasper uttered a curse as Peter won a round of pool with a great big whoop. "You asshole," he snarled at his brother. "You probably cheated!"

"I did not!" Peter retorted, though the triumph was clear in his voice, face, and emotions. "I won fair and square Major." Charlotte giggled as she watched the two of them. "You guys are so competitive," she said, shaking her blonde head.

They were on the third floor of the Cullen's house playing a game of pool, while awaiting news of Millie. It had been over an hour since he had last heard from his mate, but Jasper expected the conversation between the two women to be take some time, and Millie had assured him that she could handle herself. Rose and Emmett were downstairs watching tv and Carlisle was at work. Esme had gone into town and Alice was no doubt moping somewhere. Jasper hoped she found her mate soon, that way she would stop desiring him and feeling resentful.

Jasper glared at him before pulling out his phone and checking his messages. There was nothing from Millie, so as of now he would stay put.

"How about a game of Life?" Peter challenged, and Jasper smirked at him. His brother was a true dumbass, a loveable one, but a dumbass all the same.

"You suck at Life Peter," he reminded him, but he pulled the game out all the same. "Charlotte are you in?"

"Oh, why not?" She said with a mock sigh as they sat down to play the game. They played three rounds and Jasper won the first two with Charlotte winning the last game. The two burst into laughter at the expression on Peter's face.

"Better luck next time Peter," Jasper snarked when he smelled strawberries and freesias. Bella? He leapt to his feet and raced downstairs, Peter and Charlotte following close behind him.

Alice had opened the door to find a frightened Bella panting heavily. Alice ushered her into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Where is Millie?!" Jasper bellowed, not caring whether he frightened Bella or not. How was it that Bella was here and not Millie?

"Jasper," Alice shot him a warning look before turning to her friend. "Breathe Bella and tell us what happened?"

"I was talking to Millie in the meadow," Bella rushed out. "And Laurent he was there...he was there for Victoria who wants to kill me." Her eyes were wide with fear and adrenaline.

"And?" Alice prompted.

"Millie told me to run and she lunged at Laurent," Bella panted and right there, Jasper willingly gave the reigns over to the Major.

...

"Major," Peter acknowledged submissively, as he stood straight and tall, processing his surroundings. Alice gave him a frightened look which he ignored.

"Wait, you mean the asshole who attacked-" Rosalie began when he silenced her with a growl before turning back to the human girl.

"What meadow?" He asked harshly, his fury great to behold.

"Edward and I's meadow," Bella mumbled when he crossed the room and hauled her to her feet to cries of protest from Alice and Emmett. "You will show me," he commanded.

"Don't interfere," Charlotte hissed towards the others as he stalked out the door, dragging Bella with him. Bella shakily pointed the direction of the meadow, which he confirmed as he caught her scent coming from that direction. He pushed her aside towards Charlotte, who deftly caught her before lunging into a sprint.

His coven followed behind him along with the human, Rosalie, and Emmett. He said nothing, picking up Bella's fading trail, and following her direction till he came into an open clearing. There was nothing there, and a deep growl reverberated from his chest. He caught the scent of another vampire, Laurent no doubt, but he didn't catch Millie's. And what was that? The faint smell of wet dog?

"Wolves," Rosalie breathed in awe and shock.

The Major decided to track Laurent's scent into the woods and took off again. Branches, trees, rocks, and grass flew by him as he ran. It wasn't long before he heard growls and saw at the base of a large tree, three gigantic wolves growling and snapping upwards. He looked up and saw Laurent high up in the trees, clutching desperately at the top.

"Holy shit," Emmett hissed as he took in the wolves. The wolves were the size of horses and clearly posed a threat. Carlisle had claimed there were none when they had moved to Forks, but the sight of them now proved his earlier assertions dead wrong.

The wolves caught sight of them and turned to them ready to pounce, giving Laurent the opening he needed. Peter and Charlotte sprung after him and the Major sent the wolves a strong dose of fear that sent them crashing to the ground.

"Move," He barked to the others and they darted around them. He quickly caught up with Peter and Charlotte who had a writhing Laurent between the two of them.

"Where is Millie?" He demanded, sending Laurent a wave of fear and pain.

"I don't know!" Laurent howled. "She went that way." He pointed in the opposite direction they had chased him. "It was the wolves! The wolves I swear!" The Major responded to this lie by driving his fist into Laurent's stomach and tearing off one of his arms.

"Take him back to the house and don't let him out of your sight," he told his captain. "If anyone interferes, you know what to do." Peter nodded and tore off Laurent's other arm. Said vampire howled in agony, but it subdued him, and Charlotte and Peter took him away. Emmett and Rosalie exchanged glances before taking off after them with Bella.

The Major took off in the direction Laurent had pointed and pushed his gift out. He may not be able to pick up Millie's trail because of her gift, but his gift could work like a radar. If she was nearby, he would pick up her emotions. He ran for some time his fury growing with every second. If his mate was dead, God help Laurent, Bella, Edward, and anyone else he deemed responsible. It was sometime when he caught the faint scent of fear and came to a sudden halt.

"Millie!" He shouted to the forest, turning in all directions. He followed the direction the wisp of emotion came from until he came to a brook that led into a small pool.

"Millie!" He thundered, when he heard faint dry sobs. He followed the direction of them and his heart soared when he saw her deep within the shroud of a cave near the pool. She was clutching her foot that had been severed and he could see a trail of venom that led to where she was. He dropped down into the cave and she looked up at him wide eyed and upset. He crouched in front of her and gently picked up her severed foot and licked it before attaching it to her leg. Millie let out a howl of pain and he sent her a wave of calm as the foot began to attach itself.

"Don't move," he ordered before heading to the small brook. He caught a few fish and returned with them and held one of them up to her mouth. It wasn't enough, but it was a start and would help with her recovery. Millie sniffled and sank her teeth into the fish and drained it quickly before taking the second one and draining it as well. He brought her a third and fourth one and she drained them as well.

"You stubborn woman," he reprimanded angrily. "I know you heard me calling your name." That was another thing that enraged him. That she should ignore the calls of her mate while she was in danger!

"I don't want you to see me like this," Millie gritted out, pushing herself more upright but wincing as she did.

"Get over that," he snapped tersely. "Your safety comes before your pride." She deflated a bit at his words and for once he softened a bit and touched her face. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"Laurent?" He questioned, looking down at her healing foot and dropping his hand. Millie followed his gaze and nodded, before another dry sob shook her chest.

"If you don't know how to fight or if you cannot win against your opponent, you should always run," he remarked as he sent her another wave of calm.

"I didn't think a man like you would say that." There was surprise etched across her lovely face at his words.

"Should I tell my mate that she should fight someone when she doesn't stand a chance of winning?" The Major raised an eyebrow at her.

She shot forward at him and he caught her, burying her head in his chest and wrapping her arms around him for comfort. He rubbed the small of her back and waited for her to calm down on her own and in that time her foot had healed well enough. He lifted her with ease and set off back to the Cullen's house. Once he arrived, he spotted Carlisle's black Mercedes and from her scent knew Bella was there as well. He stormed through the front door and raced upstairs to his own room, where he sat Millie down on the bed. He disappeared into her room and grabbed a grey t-shirt and a pair of small green shorts from her clothing and handed them to her.

Millie gave him a tired smile in thanks and he waited outside while she changed before going back inside. She was sitting up though she leant against the pillows at the head of his bed, clearly deep in thought when he sat next to her.

"Well, at least I didn't lose a foot for nothing and Bella got away," she remarked dryly before snuggling further into his pillows.

"That's the second time you have been attacked on her account," The Major growled, his lips curling into a snarl. When he got ahold of that motherfucker Edward, there was gonna be hell to pay. End of story.

"Indeed," Millie agreed quietly. "However, the second time I knew the risks." She gave him a pointed look. "Be nice to the girl, she has a big enough burden in making the decision between life and death with no mate these next few days."

Was he supposed to be sympathetic to that? The look on his face must have indicated his thoughts because Millie let out a sigh. "Well think of it this way, you don't have to go to Denali, because I gave you Laurent." She then shook her head. "Well in a way, but you know what I mean."

He growled at her words. It wasn't a fair or worthy trade at all. Nothing was worth his mate being harmed. "Thank you, Jasper," she said softly, touching one of his hands softly and squeezing it gently. He squeezed it back and sent her a wave of his affection and love.

"Get some rest," he commanded softly, and she nodded before lying down on the bed, her emotions utterly exhausted. He sent her a strong dose of lethargy, contentment, and sluggishness so she would not wake while he was dealing with Laurent. "Charlotte!" he called, and his lieutenant appeared.

"Watch her. No one comes in here at all," he ordered before walking brusquely out of the room. Peter awaited him downstairs along with the rest of the Cullens with the exception of that fool Edward and Emmett.

"Captain report," he demanded, and Peter nodded stoically. "Laurent is the garage, weak, and his arms are healing. He'll be ready for interrogation soon and Emmett is watching him."

"Jasper," Carlisle began causing him to snarl at him. Carlisle backed up slightly, hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. The Major took a threatening step forward. The proper submission for a vampire was to lower their heads with their necks exposed. This fool of a doctor had been amongst humans for too long that he lacked this critical understanding.

"This is Major Jasper Whitlock, Carlisle," Peter explained stoically. "And Laurent attacked his mate, he dies either way tonight. The Major will decide how." He shot a look at the Major. "And vampires don't hold their hands up in surrender, bow your head and expose your neck next time."

The Major let out a snarl at the doctor. "You told me there were no wolves in Forks," he fumed, feeling the heat of his fury build within him even more.

"We hadn't seen them in years," Carlisle protested. "We thought the line had died out with Ephraim Black."

"Well, there were three giant horse sized wolves attacking Laurent," Rosalie snapped. "They are probably the reason the fight between Millie and Laurent broke up." The Major eyed Jasper's blonde "twin". Smart woman.

He focused on Carlisle once more. "You need to fix the situation." The head of the Cullen coven nodded, and Esme grasped his arm in worry. "I'll set up a meeting with Billy Black tomorrow," he said with a sigh.

"I can't see the wolves," Alice said quietly, and all eyes snapped to her.

"Can't see them?" Carlisle questioned, confused.

"Whenever I try and search the future regarding them, all I see is a black hole," she groaned, clearly annoyed.

The Major made note of that particular piece of information and grunted in understanding before turning his gaze to Bella, who was seated beside Alice her emotions a mix of worry, fear, and dread.

"Jasper," Alice started noticing the look on his face and to whom it was directed.

"Be silent," he barked out, never taking his eyes off Bella, who looked at him in pure fear now. He gave a smoldering look before turning to Peter.

"Let's go," he commanded when Carlisle let out a cry of protest. The Major whirled back around, his teeth bared.

"What?" The Captain hissed at him.

"He's mated to Irina! Shouldn't we take her into consideration?"

"Irina is mated to this disgusting excuse of a fool?" The Major asked, arching a golden eyebrow at his second in command. It wasn't going to save his life, but if Irina was going to cause trouble, he would build her pyre as well without hesitation.

"I highly doubt it is as he claims Major," Peter responded. "Though I'm sure you can find the answer to that question when you interrogate him." He shot Carlisle a sweltering glare.

The Major nodded before walking out of the living room into garage where Laurent was on the ground with Emmett towering above him stoically.

"You can go," he told the burly vampire who shook his head. "He wanted to kill and drain Bella," Emmett hissed out through clenched teeth. "I would like to stay." The Major eyed him before nodding. He turned to the sorry excuse of a vampire on the floor.

"Are you going to talk?" He asked, adopting a more casual tone. "Or do I have to use more enhanced methods to help you speak?"

Laurent glared at him, weak and still thirsty. "Why did you let my arms heal if you're going to kill me?" He spat out, his eyes filled with hatred and anger.

The Major laughed. Fool. It should have been obvious. "You will suffer the consequences for what you did to my mate. You were healed partially so I could inflict greater pain." Laurent flinched at his words and the Major crouched down in front of him, inclining his head slightly.

"What have you been telling Victoria you gutless worm?"

Laurent remained silent and he simply blasted him with a dose of pain, fear, and agony. "You ran your mouth in front of Millie and Bella with no troubles," he remarked, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You should have no problems doing the same here." Laurent moaned in pain and the Major nodded to Peter who hauled Laurent to his feet. Emmett watched in silence, his eyes gazing at them intently.

"Emmett, hold his other arm," he demanded, waiting for his moment to strike. Laurent struggled but Emmet gripped his other arm so he could go nowhere.

The Major sent him a wave of pain and amplified it before severing his foot from his leg. Laurent screamed in pure agony, no doubt wanting to clutch at his foot, but Peter and Emmett held him.

"Eye for an eye," he said simply. "Talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna end this chapter there hehe:) It isn't Laurent's lucky day at all now is it? He would probably be better off being torn to wolves as opposed to the Major? Eh. play stupid games win stupid prizes. I did have a question: What is the lore regarding vampires healing from their wounds? I have seen different variations of the venom sealing it and it just healing with hunting helping, or in the case of mates them licking it and helping it (though I don't recall particularly where I saw that one). Anyone know? Did Stephanie Meyer ever go into detail about this? Until next time! And again, have a Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

Millie woke up a little over four hours later, feeling much better. She sat up and stretched her body, flexing the foot that had been severed and found that it moved, but there was still plenty of soreness that caused her to grimace a bit. She rose to her feet, being careful of her healing foot, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," She answered, and Charlotte stepped into the room looking somewhat sheepish. Millie gave her a questioning look.

"How long have you been out there?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"A couple of hours." Charlotte replied. "The Major wanted me to make sure you were protected." Millie's eyes softened a bit, and while normally she would have been annoyed at that, she decided she would give him a break in this instance because of what had happened with Laurent.

"Is Jasper here?"

"No, he went hunting along with Peter."

"Again?" Millie demanded impatiently. "Was he hurt in dealing with Laurent?"

Charlotte gave her a pointed look. "He's the God of War suga, Laurent wasn't able to lay a single hand on him, though I'm sure he wished otherwise."

"Was it Peter then?"

"No, no." Charlotte let out a light laugh at that. "I wouldn't be here if that was so, they went hunting for you." Millie was taken aback at her words but nodded thoughtfully. Well that was sweet of them, she thought cheering up a bit.

"Where?" Inwardly, she admitted to herself that she didn't want Jasper away from her right now.

Charlotte gave her a soft encouraging smile. "He'll be back Millie, don't worry." She assured her, and Millie forced herself to relax.

"Okay," She agreed when she caught the scent of a human and realized that Bella was downstairs. Charlotte saw her expression and stepped aside as Millie rushed downstairs to where the rest of the Cullens were. Carlisle, Emmett and Esme were on the sofa, while Rosalie reclined sulkily in the love seat. Bella sat next to Alice on the sofa opposite the men. She looked quite distressed and worried and Millie felt the stirrings of sympathy for the girl. She found a solitary chair and took a seat and crossed her arms.

"Millie," Esme greeted with a warm and welcoming smile. "How are you dear?"

"I'm doing much better," Millie answered truthfully, giving the Cullen matriarch a warm smile. "Anything happen of importance while I was out?" She paused and looked around the room. "Outside of Laurent of course." Either he was dead or tortured and no doubt begging for death.

"We have a meeting with the wolves, later today," Carlisle said, his expression grave. "They aren't too happy with what happened."

"Why were they after Laurent though?" Bella muttered, though everyone heard her with ease.

"They don't like vampires on their land." Emmett growled. "With the exception of us, they see vampires as an enemy to be destroyed."

"Werewolves." Bella shook her head. "This must be what is going on with Jacob and that cult of Sam's." She spat out the latter's name bitterly.

"This Jacob a friend of yours I take it?" Millie questioned curiously.

"Yes, he's my.., well he has kept me grounded these pasts few months," Bella admitted, and there was an uncomfortable silence around the room.

Charlotte appeared and took a seat almost casually next to Bella and Alice. Alice shifted somewhat and shot her a glare which didn't appear to bother Charlotte at all. Petty bitch, Millie grumbled inwardly.

"Well, maybe they should have thought twice before attacking us," Charlotte drawled and Millie looked at her in alarm.

"Attacked?" She echoed, feeling a mixture of resentment, and worry.

"Suga, what did I tell you?" Charlotte gave her a knowing look. "We were with the Major, and before they could even attack us, he sent them crashing to the ground with his gift."

Millie let out a nervous laugh, her stomach was turning, and she tried to calm herself down.

"And even if we didn't have his gift, we could have taken them." Emmett boasted, buffing his large chest up. Rosalie glared at him and shook her head.

"Emmet, no." She said with a scowl. "Those wolves obviously can harm our kind. They were trying to kill Laurent!"

"I think they kill humans as well," Bella interjected angrily. "Charlie has been talking about how hikers have disappeared by a "bear" when it turns out it was wolves."

"The wolves are dedicated to preserving human life, Bella." Carlisle corrected her. "They would never kill humans, without great cause."

"If hikers have been disappearing, then it was probably Laurent wasn't it?" Alice questioned quietly, a frown upon her face.

"He hasn't been down here that long though," Emmett said, with a grimace.

"Is he dead?" Millie blurted out impatiently.

There was silence in the room before Emmett spoke up. "Yes." He said, looking her straight in the eye.

"And what did y'all learn from him?"

"He was up to no good," Charlotte answered and Millie raised an eyebrow at her. "Peter told me about him afterwards, and well, it's true: he was consorting with Victoria who is seeking vengeance against Bella and Edward."

Bella flushed, and Millie could hear her heart pick up in pace. Alice reached out and wrapped her arm around Bella in comfort.

"And the irony of ironies is that Edward left Bella." Rosalie spat out angrily and Bella flinched at her words. "So, this bitch is wasting her time."

"Rosalie." Esme glared at the blonde lithe vampire in disapproval.

"She's grieving the loss of her mate Rosalie," Alice snapped back. "Logic isn't obviously a factor for Victoria."

"My scent!" Bella protested, her eyes wide with fear. "It will lead to the house where Charlie is! He'll be in danger!"

"Millie, could you erase the trail again?" Carlisle asked.

"I can." She affirmed without hesitation. "Though it may not do any good if Victoria herself has been down scrounging around here."

"We need to set up a watch for Bella and her father as well." Carlisle declared looking around the room.

"Great, a protection detail for the human." Rosalie hissed under her breath.

"Should we do it one by one, or do you think working in pairs would be better?" Esme asked.

"Pairs are always the better option." Came a deep southern accent, and everyone turned to see the Major and the Captain with a few thermoses. The Major turned his fierce gaze on Millie, assessing her before tossing her one of the thermoses, which she caught with ease and a small smile.

"Are they?" Emmett scoffed. "I could handle Victoria alone." He boasted arrogantly.

"You have brute strength, and your size is an advantage." The Major acknowledged him. "But you don't know how to actually fight a vampire. In fact, none of you do outside of Peter, Charlotte, and Alice."

"I never took Victoria for a fighter either." Millie pointed out.

"If she isn't, then someone who knows how to fight has an actual advantage over her." He said brusquely. "Laurent informed me that Victoria has a gift."

This threw Millie by surprise. "Oh really? That's news to me." She said skeptically. She didn't know Victoria long, but a gift? Millie had been aware of James gift, why not Victoria's?

"It's what she intended, as it gives her an advantage."

"What is this power of hers?" Emmett asked.

"A sort of enhanced form of self-preservation. She knows when there is danger and whether the place, she runs to is safe for her or not."

Emmett let out a low whistle of appreciation which earned him a glare from several people in the room.

Millie let out an annoyed sigh. "And I bet this is how she escaped when James was destroyed." How could she have been so unaware? And not to mention, she had been such a terrible judge of character when it came to Laurent, Victoria, and James.

"Yes." The Major replied stoically.

"And Washington must be an excellent place for her gift." Millie mused aloud. "All those forests, caves, rivers, nooks, and paths that provide her with multiple options."

"Yep." Peter agreed.

"So then, perhaps we should lead her elsewhere," Millie suggested, turning towards her mate. "Out in the open so to speak with limited options."

"Yes." The Major smirked at her, clearly pleased at her thinking. "All we need is bait." Here he turned to Bella, who looked up at him in fright and surprise.

"Me?" She echoed.

"Yes, you girl." He retorted, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's too dangerous!" Alice protested, glaring furiously at the Major.

The Major clearly didn't give a damn what she thought as he kept his focus on Bella. "Well?" He prompted, somewhat impatiently.

"Yes, I'll do it." Bella replied, lifting her chin slightly. "Anything to make sure she doesn't come back here and hurt Charlie in the process." Millie had to give it to Bella. She had courage, and clearly cared about her family.

"Good, we will speak more about that later." The Major said, before Bella interrupted again. "Wait!" All eyes were focused on her as she rose to her feet, her face filled with determination and fire.

"Millie." She began, by addressing her. "I remember what you said to me before Laurent, and I want you to know that I chose becoming a vampire over death."

Millie gave her an encouraging smile. "Are you positive?" She questioned. "I am sure no one will begrudge you thinking about it for a couple of days."

"I'm sure." Bella said fiercely but then she became a bit unsure. "However, I know what Edward thought and how I'm not universally liked, so I want to put it to a vote on becoming a vampire." Millie pursed her lips at that unhappily.

"Well, I think me, and Charlotte will step out for a bit." Peter announced and two quickly left. Millie turned to leave when the Major caught her hand. Bella let out a nervous giggle.

"I do value your opinion as well Millie." She said before turning towards Alice.

"I think of you as my sister already!" Alice chirped as she hugged Bella tightly. "My answer is yes."

"Yes." The Major remarked eyeing Bella. "Jasper wouldn't have to worry about not killing you, and the danger is averted in regard to the law if you become a vampire."

Millie could tell that Bella was shocked at her mate's word but nodded before turning towards her.

"Yes." She said simply and left it at that.

"No." Her head snapped in the direction it came from though she couldn't be surprised since Rosalie had made it abundantly clear that she didn't like Bella.

"It's true that we have the law hanging over our head and it needs to be dealt with," She stated softly, no anger or bitterness in her tone. "This is not the life I would have chosen for myself and I wish there was someone to vote no for me."

Bella said nothing at her words and turned to Emmett, who swept her up into his large arms. "Hell, yes!" He boomed good-naturedly.

"Yes, you are a part of this family Bella." Esme chimed in with a loving smile.

"Edward would obviously vote no." Alice interjected with a roll of her eyes.

Everyone turned to Carlisle who meditated in silence before rising to his feet and approaching Bella.

"This family has been in turmoil for quite some time," He began, looking around the room carefully. "Edward left you, but it was at great cost to himself and he barely checks in with the family." Bella's eyes widened at his words. "I don't know what he would do if you died, and that worries me as a father for a son." Millie could barely refrain from rolling her eyes at this statement. That fool Edward wasn't even here! Why was he being taken into account?

"However," Carlisle continued. "There is the law, and you have made your choice Bella, so my answer is yes." He gave her a reassuring smile before continuing. "I will change you myself if that is your desire."

Bella let out a sigh of quiet relief and nodded.

"However, it will wait until after graduation and you have settled your affairs in order." The head of the Cullen coven said albeit a bit sternly.

Bella nodded grimly. "I could deal with that."

"We know you can," Emmett snorted. "What's Edward going to do?"

"Never mind that fool," The Major brushed it aside. "It's been decided and if he interferes it will be unpleasant for him." Millie at this point decided to open the thermos he had brought her, and she drank from it. It tasted like grizzly bear which was decent enough to her tastes.

""We need to deal with the wolves." Carlisle said grimly, glancing at the clock.

Peter and Charlotte appeared again, and Millie rolled her eyes at a grinning Peter, who's gift had no doubt let him know they could return.

"Should we all go?" Esme asked, worry etched on her lovely heart shaped face.

"Yes, let's show these wolves that we are a force to be reckoned with!" Emmett growled.

"I want to come," Bella demanded. "The treaty concerns me as well!"

"Bella werewolves are dangerous!" Alice protested. Millie couldn't disagree there, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"I've been with Jake this whole time and he hasn't hurt me, nor has anyone else from the reservation." Bella calmly pointed out before turning to Carlisle.

"I need to come," She pleaded, and Carlisle nodded reluctantly before turning to the Major. "What do you think? Should we all go?"

"You, me, Peter, Charlotte, Alice, Emmett, and Bella." He responded, and Millie gaped at him in anger and shock.

"What? No!" She protested, reeling back when she stepped wrongly on her still healing foot and gasped.

"Millie!" Bella exclaimed, her eyes wide with worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Millie snapped, a bit harsher than she intended. The Major crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a pointed look.

"Fine." She growled angrily, knowing he was right. "This won't ever happen again though."

...

The Major waited patiently in the middle of a clearing along with Carlisle, Bella, Emmett, Alice, Charlotte, and Peter. He had changed into more comfortable clothing that wouldn't hinder him if it came down to a fight. The other Cullens as well as Peter and Charlotte followed suit in this regard.

There was the sound of a truck and the vampires turned to see a pick-up truck enter the clearing. One man, a heavy-set Quileute man with grey hair, exited the driver's seat and walked around to the passenger side and helped out another man, one in a wheelchair onto the grass. The Major watched them curiously, wondering why they would come along, when he saw that they weren't.

Before they even came into sight, he detected the change in their scent and watched as five giant wolves came from the forest, stopping just at the ledge that was over the clearing. They were clearly the protection for the two men.

"Damn." Emmett said appreciatively, exchanging glances with Alice who looked a bit more than irritated at the werewolves' presence.

"Welcome." Carlisle began as the two men approached, but stopped, keeping a decent distance between them.

"You attacked members of this tribe." Billy Black began, his entire countenance cold.

"Your wolves turned on us and were going to attack." The Major pointed out coldly. "We didn't even lay a hand on them." That was technically the truth, and it was far more a charity than they deserved. Growls rumbled from several of the wolves behind the two men and Billy Black held up his hand and there was silence.

"You didn't," Billy agreed frostily. "But you did do something leech."

"I do not want there to be a fight." Carlisle interrupted, shooting the Major a frown which he ignored. "What happened was a misunderstanding, nothing more."

"There won't be unless you break the treaty." The other man spoke up. "We've come to talk to you about the vampire you took from us."

"Laurent," Carlisle clarified. "He is no longer alive, I'm afraid."

"You killed him?" Billy raised a black eyebrow in surprise.

"He was a loose and dangerous end." The Major informed him. "He was running interference on behalf of another vampire who is trying to kill the human girl."

A growl erupted from one of the wolves, a russet colored one.

"Another vampire?" Billy exchanged a glance with the man next to him. "Is it the black woman that was in the woods with him?"

The Major barely bit back a snarl at his words. His captain shot him a concerned glance, but he paid no heed to it. He didn't give a damn what they thought. He would never tolerate even the slightest suggestion that Millie was a threat to be dealt with it.

"No, that's Millie, she's Jasper mate and follows the same diet as we do." Carlisle said soothingly. "She only attacked Laurent because he tried to kill Bella."

Billy turned his head towards Bella, who stepped forward a bit. "You didn't heed my warning." He stated flatly, and Bella shook her head. Of course she didn't. The girl had never even showed the slightest hint of intelligence or wariness when it came to vampires or danger. Jasper had the right of it when he suggested that she should die when Edward exposed them.

"The Cullens are good." She protested. "Your warning wasn't needed, and your treaty is gonna cause a major problem."

"Oh, and what is that problem?"

"If I am not changed, then the Cullens will be found guilty of breaking the law and we will all die." Bella spat out rapidly, her eyes flashing, her body tense.

"Die? By whom?" The second man questioned.

"The Volturi, Harry." Bella breathed out. "They enforce the law for vampires, and no one is to know the secret unless they are to be changed."

"The treaty says it is forbidden for the Cullens to bite or kill any human." Harry said harshly. "Is it our problem that the Cullens flouted their own laws? They knew the deal and it still stands."

"Interesting." Alice piped up in a false cheerful voice. "Because if I recall, it was your son, Billy Black, that told Bella everything about what we were." More growls erupted from the wolves and Billy's eyes flashed in anger. "That was a violation of the treaty and we overlooked it because Jacob didn't know any better."

"We are asking for a courtesy here." Carlisle pleaded.

"Would you have gone looking for answers, if that boy Edward, had not done what he did in the school parking lot?" Harry asked, looking at Bella. It was a fair question, and the answer angered him even more. The more he thought on it, the more the Major thought that he might need to go and hunt down Edward and deal with him accordingly.

"Probably not, considering I would be dead." Bella said wryly. "And is it really any of your business if I chose to become a vampire?"

"The treaty makes it so." Billy said coldly. "And we will not bend it."

"Let's put that aside for now." Carlisle said, as tensions were rising between the two groups. "Before it even comes to the Volturi, there is Victoria to consider."

"I see." Billy said. "She is this "other vampire"?"

"Yes. She and her mate James tried to kill Bella last year and James was destroyed as a result."

"And she wants revenge? The old tales talk how vampires get angry when their mates die." Harry remarked.

"Precisely. She's pale and young and has flame colored hair." Carlisle described. "She also has a gift that allows her to evade danger easily."

"We will be on the hunt for her then." Billy said gruffly. "We will watch for her on our lands, and you will watch for her on yours."

"Agreed." Carlisle said, and with that the meeting was over, and it was none to fruitful in the Major's opinion. They would have to go around the wolves in regard to Bella or make them see sense somehow.

He followed the rest of the group back to the house. As soon as he stepped through the door, Millie appeared, looking irritated. The Major said nothing and swept her up into his arms and strode to his room.

"Jasper!" She scolded, but he felt her acceptance and she leaned her head into his chest for comfort. He could feel she was still annoyed with him over his earlier actions, but the Major didn't regret them and neither did Jasper for that matter.

"Where is Esme and Rosalie?"

"They went hunting." He sat her down on the bed. "Now, what happened?" She emphasized.

"The wolves won't allow Bella to be changed." He explained sourly. "Not that their opinion really means shit, but it involves the treaty and we rather not have a war with the wolves."

"Damn it."

"Precisely."

"Anything good come of the meeting at all?" Millie questioned, exasperated.

"They agreed to look for Victoria on their lands." The Major grunted. "It's enough in that regard, I suppose."

"Well, I..." Her eyebrows furrowed, and he felt her worry, frustration, and concern.

"What is it?" He asked, letting his voice soften just a bit. Or maybe it was Jasper coming through?

"Bella is going to and from school and no doubt from that Jacob she hangs out with." Her frown deepened. "It is one thing to make her trail imperceptible because she then left Forks. But now, she will be going back and forth from her house and school and where ever else she goes."

"Tell me Millie, when you use your gift, what are you focusing on?" He asked, genuinely curious. "The person or the trail?"

"Well when it comes to myself, I focus on myself." Millie answered giving him a questioning glance. "Then my power will negate automatically, so I don't even have to erase my trail, I won't leave one period." She paused, and he felt some of her confusion. "By the way, how did you find me?"

The Major smirked at her. "My gift is in the physical realm, so I didn't pick up your scent, so as I was going through the forest, I simply pushed my gift out like a radar."

"Fascinating." Millie said, a look of awe on her face and in her tone. "Has your gift always been so powerful?"

"Years of practice." He answered arrogantly, cupping the side of her face with his hand.

"Well, I can't say that I have worked constantly with my gift, though it is certainly useful." Millie said a bit sheepishly, leaning into his hand. "Being a vampire already gave me an advantage and the skills and strength needed to take care of well plenty of enemies that almost always were human."

"You need to learn how to fight and how to extend your gift."

"So, teach me then." She rubbed her cheek against his hand and let out a soft sigh. "You know if the two of you would merge, it would be better for you." She said softly and the Major stiffened at her words.

"Merge?" He repeated scornfully, dropping his hand. Even Jasper didn't agree with that! Why would he?

"Hmm." Millie gave him a pointed look. "I know the two of you don't believe it, but you are parts of the same man."

"Drop it Millie." He growled wanting to hear no more of it.

"Stubborn man." Millie chided, but she dropped it and they sat in silence for a bit.

"You know" She began. "It would be so much easier if it was the summer, then we could have an excuse for moving Bella, preferably out of Forks."

"Where?"

"Maybe down South." Millie gave him a shy smile. "I do miss my home and we could visit."

"With a newborn?" Newborns were difficult, unpredictable, and dangerous. A lifetime of the Southern wars had given him more than enough experience with them.

"I'll have you know, that Cameron just finished his newborn year with us, without incident." She retorted, pride in her voice.

"While there are some disadvantages, Forks does provide an advantage." He reminded her. "Less sunlight, plenty of terrain with without humans around."

"True." She admitted, before crashing into the pillows on the bed. The Major then decided after giving her another look over that she was more than safe at the moment, and he allowed Jasper to take over again.

Jasper ran a hand through his golden hair before turning to his mate who was looking at him in surprise.

"Jasper?" She asked carefully.

"Well you refer to us both by that name darlin, so technically yes." He said, grinning at her. She let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean!" She said, before rising up halfway to her knees and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her head on the crook of his neck. Jasper (and the Major) loved these moments and never took them for granted, considering the pace their relationship was. He wanted more, and vampires were usually such physical creatures that it was difficult to hold back, but Millie wasn't ready, and he would respect it.

"How is your foot?" He asked softly, the thought of Laurent laying a hand on her enraging him. His death had been drawn out, but it was still unsatisfying in the end.

"It feels better, there is less soreness. A few more days and it will be as good as new!" Millie assured him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek to his complete and utter shock.

"What was that for?" He asked, dumbfounded yet pleased to the core. She let go of him and sat next to him.

"You're my mate." She said with a slight smile. Jasper returned it and leaned over and kissed her cheek. He felt her emotions flare up, a mixture of happiness, confidence, and lust.

He gave her a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and if she was still human, she probably would have blushed.

"No fair, that's cheating." Millie grumbled, and he laughed.

"I never promised to play fair, darlin." He said with a full grin and she playfully swatted at him.

"Major!" Came Peter's voice through the house and Jasper looked at the door in irritation.

"What?" He snapped as his brother came striding in, a smug look on his face.

"You owe me another game of life." He said, and Jasper growled at him in agitation.

"Did your gift tell you I didn't want to be disturbed?" He demanded.

"Nope." Peter said cheerfully, and Jasper began analyzing the various ways he could launch Peter through the window. Millie burst into a fit of giggles and rose to her feet.

"I could do with a bit of cheer right now." She said in between giggles. "Of course, if you are up for another player?"

"Of course!" Peter beamed at her and Charlotte came in with the board game and a grin on her face. Jasper rolled his eyes and let out a groan.

"You wouldn't have dared to try this stunt with the Major." Jasper grumbled, wondering if he should summon the Major once more to deal with Peter. Millie let out another peal of laughter and Charlotte joined in with her as well.

"Your damn right I wouldn't." Peter quipped with a smug look. "You don't need a stupid captain." He said, and Jasper felt his lips tug up in a smile.

"Alright, alright." He gave in with a shake of his head. "Set the game up and let's commence with your ass getting beat again."

"Well you know I know shit, Major." Peter said as Charlotte set the game board on the table in his room. "And well, my gift is telling me otherwise."

"How about a bet on that?" Millie asked, as she walked over. "I think your full of shit Peter."

Jasper let out a laugh at that. "Don't bet too much darlin, that asshole could be right for once."

"Okay. Fine." Millie agreed with a grin. "A good five dollars will do, what do you say Peter?"

"You're on." Peter said with a grin and the four set down to play. Jasper wouldn't have traded that moment for anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but it is finally here! Hope you enjoyed it and thank you as always to everyone who left a comment, kudos, or bookmarked this story!


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week passed without incident and the week after passed smoothly. The Cullens and the wolves were working to catch Victoria, and the vampires took nightly shifts at Bella's house. It was now March, and the rain lessened up a bit for which Millie was grateful for as she hated wet weather. It was the weekend and she had decided a shopping trip was in order to get her mind off things in Forks. She had invited Charlotte, Bella, Esme, and even Rosalie and Alice. Surprisingly, Rosalie had agreed to come, but Alice remained behind.

And now the four of them were in Millie's range rover speeding down highway 101. Charlotte was in the passenger seat next to her and Rosalie and Bella were in the back with Esme between them to keep the peace and space between the two.

"Any book shops you want to visit?" Millie asked as she sped around a car that was going way too slow for her taste. "I heard you like to read."

Bella was silent for a moment. "There is a shop I would like to visit if you don't mind," she said a bit sheepishly and Millie let out a laugh.

"No, I don't mind," she said lightly. "If I did, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't ask."

"I wish Alice had come," Esme said, with an exasperated sigh.

"Let her mope to herself," Charlotte said, her voice devoid of sympathy. "She needs to get over the Major, and the quicker that happens, the better everything will be."

Rosalie let out a sharp laugh. "I doubt it will be soon. She was crazy about Jasper."

"If not that, we can always hope that her mate will make an appearance soon," Millie mused, trying to ignore Rosalie's words. "Then she would understand and be happy again."

"How does you know someone is your mate?" Bella asked. An uncomfortable silence filled the car as everyone knew where her question was coming from.

"There is a pull," Millie explained. "Regardless of your immediate feelings, you will feel a pull." She had been so angry and upset with Jasper, but even then she had felt the undeniable pull.

"Oh."

"Don't feel bad Bella," Charlotte said with clear sympathy in her voice. "Things will work out for you, no matter how long that may take."

"She's right dear," Esme agreed. "You'll have your happy ever after."

"If happy endings existed, we would all be under graves by now," Rosalie said bitterly.

Millie scowled and passed another car. "Your issues are not the same as everyone else's," she snapped, glaring at her through the rearview mirror. Whatever her issue was, Millie was more than certain that other vampires had traumatic passes and didn't begrudge their new and better lives. Rosalie could feel however she wanted to feel, but she shouldn't demand that others regret being a vampire like she did.

"I hope there is decent shopping here," Charlotte redirected the conversation smoothly, and Millie felt a bit of gratitute. "Me too, I haven't been out shopping in a while. Frankly I am tired of winter wear."

"Amen," Charlotte agreed.

"Port Angeles has great shopping," Esme spoke up. "It's a great area for people in small towns like Forks who don't want to go to Seattle."

"Maybe we should have went to Seattle then." The city was always fun for Millie.

"I can't go that far from home," Bella pointed out. "Charlie would have a fit I think."

"He must be glad that you got out of the house at least today," Rosalie said, yet there was no hostility in her voice.

"I've left the house on several occasions," Bella protested. "I've been spending plenty of time with Jacob!"

"That werewolf boy?" Millie questioned. "How close are you two? Maybe you can use your friendship to get him to agree to allowing you to be changed."

"What?! No way!" Bella's voice rose, and Millie rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, we'll find another way."

The rest of the ride was pleasant, with the women chatting amicably amongst themselves until they arrived in Port Angeles. It was bigger than Forks, and quite nice to look at, but nothing compared to a major city, such as Birmingham or Mobile. There was still plenty of green, and it was set along the sea. There were plenty of cozy shops and restaurants, and the houses seemed nicer compared to the ones in Forks for the most part.

"Where to first?" Charlotte asked.

"Moss."

"Moss?" Rosalie repeated skeptically.

"It's a clothing boutique, and from what I read on the yelp pages, pretty trendy," Millie explained. "Don't you normally shop in Port Angeles?"

"If I want something, I will go to Seattle. Port Angeles is a last resort option."

"Well since Bella can't go to Seattle, we are here at the last resort option," Millie snarked as she expertly maneuvered her range rover into a parking space. Turning off the car, she hopped out and the rest of the women followed suit. Bella was the last to come out on the driver's side and stumbled. Millie caught her easily and righted her.

"Thanks," Bella said, looking quite flustered.

The women walked to the store and through the doors. The boutique looked nice enough for Millie's tastes, and she could already see several items that she liked.

Charlotte had snatched several pairs of jeans off one of the racks, along with a few dresses before heading off to presumably find a dressing room. Esme and Rosalie were in the top section, examining various blouses, whereas Bella walked around quietly and somewhat awkwardly.

"Don't see anything you like?" Millie prompted as she eyed a royal blue plaid shirt that she thought would suit Jasper.

Bella grimaced. "Shopping for clothes is really only something I do when necessary, though Alice loves Bella Barbie."

"Bella Barbie?"

"She loves to take me shopping and to dress me up," Bella said, looking at the wetsuits that were hanging on the wall. "I'm a pretty casual girl. Nice, but casual."

"No harm in that." Millie decided on an extra-large for Jasper. "I didn't take you for a wetsuit girl though." She was now used to Bella's clumsiness and awkwardness when it came to sports.

"Oh, well me and Jacob want to do some surfing."

Millie smiled. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Bella said, before walking over to one of store assistants. Millie didn't think Jasper would like yellow as much, so she got a forest green plaid shirt in addition to the blue one. She also grabbed a long-sleeved black crew neck shirt for him as well. Now she needed to pick out some short-sleeved shirts. After a good while, she met up with the rest of the women. Charlotte had several pairs of men and women's jeans, a few blouses, a few men's shirts, and a few boxes of shoes. Rosalie had several dresses, and dressy blouses, whereas Esme had picked up a few pair of slacks, skirts, and blouses. Bella was the only one with one item and it was the wetsuit she had been eyeing earlier. Millie herself had bought shirts for Jasper, and a few dresses, and shorts for herself.

They made their purchases and left the store and put their bags in Millie's car.

"Where to next?" Charlotte questioned.

"I believe Bella wants to look at some book shops," Millie said turning to the human girl.

"What are you interested in dear?" Esme asked curiously.

"A couple of classics," Bella answered. "I'm thinking Frankenstein and Jane Eyre." Both curious choices, but Millie made no comment.

"Does Port Angeles even have a Barnes and Noble?" Rosalie asked bitingly.

"I'm sure that's not the only place that sells books," Esme said, shooting her a glare.

"It isn't," Bella said. "There is a store called Odyssey Bookshop."

Millie whipped out her iPhone and typed it in Google search. "Ah, about a four minute walk from here." She pointed west. "That way, and then North."

The women set off down the street, when Bella walked up to a telephone pole. "I know him," she murmured, frowning slightly.

There was a paper stapled to the pole with a missing person on it. There was a pic of a young man, about eighteen years old with letter in big bold print underneath: Riley Biers. Missing. Age: 18. Call 202. 555. 0181. Reward: 10,000.

"You know him?" Esme repeated, confusion on her face.

"Well, no. His parents came to Charlie back in Forks," Bella said a bit sheepishly. "He's been missing for quite some time."

"He was most likely robbed and killed," Rosalie commented, her voice softening a bit.

Millie grimaced. "Sounds about right for a young man of his age to go missing. Unless his parents were abusive and he simply took off." They set off again, until they came to the bookstore that Bella was interested in.

It was a cozy little place with a decent number of books. Millie wasn't interested in a particular book at the moment, so she idly picked up a Vogue magazine and casually flipped through it.

By the time Bella was done, she had several books. Curiously enough, they were about werewolves in one way or another. Millie arched an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

"What's it like being a newborn?" Bella asked as they drove back to Forks. Silence filled the car once again and Millie and Charlotte exchanged glances.

"We are at our strongest during that year because of the human blood still in our veins," Charlotte said softly. "Our thirst is very strong as well as our instincts."

"So, I will have to leave Forks?"

"At the very least, you will have to be somewhere at a safe distance from humans so there won't be any mistakes or slip-ups," Charlotte said grimly.

"The only thing you will want is blood," Rosalie said bitterly.

"It will be over quickly before you know it," Millie said lightly. "Personally, my newborn year wasn't that bad. I enjoyed the strength and speed."

"How were you changed and what was your newborn year like?" Bella asked.

Millie tsked. "Now I haven't even given those details to Jasper yet, so you will have to wait." Her past certainly wasn't a light hearted one, and not one she enjoyed talking about ever.

"Charlotte?"

"I was changed in the Southern Wars by Jasper himself. It was a hard life, but I had Peter and when the end of my newborn year came, and Maria was going to destroy me, he told me to run and Jasper let us go without giving chase."

"This Maria woman sounds like quite the disgusting character," Millie huffed.

"She has always appeared to be a thoroughly unpleasant woman," Esme chimed in.

"And she was Jasper's sire?" Millie asked, her tone casual. She had always assumed so from her conversation with Jasper, but it was another sore point.

"Yes," Charlotte answered quietly.

"More than that?"

"You should ask him," Charlotte said pointedly but gently, but Millie had her answer and she felt a flare of jealously. She chided herself inwardly and pursed her lips before focusing her sole attention on the road.

...

Jasper sat in his study, deep in thought as to how he would get the Major to merge with him. He had kept Millie's advice in mind and had thought it was a good idea, but the Major had been stubbornly resisting him for quite some time. Why would I want to merge with you? The Major sneered before retreating, causing Jasper to let out an irritated growl. Why was this so difficult?

He heard him before he even appeared. "What is it Peter?" He asked, irritated.

"Well, Major, shit is about to go down." Jasper took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper in check. What now?

"What?"

"I don't know. You know how it goes Jasper, I just get the feeling." Jasper let out a frustrated growl, running his hand through his hair.

"We will be on alert then," he said shortly. How he wished the Major wasn't causing him trouble at the moment. If the two of them were merged, they could better handle the problems that were endlessly crashing over them at the moment. What was this family? A lightning rod for trouble?

"Don't worry too much Jasper, I'm sure we'll pull through," Peter assured him and Jasper nodded.

"No doubt." He looked down at his watch. "Millie and the girls should be back soon." Jasper still couldn't stand being away from Millie. He tolerated it, but he didn't like it.

"Well, I think I am going to go for a run and clear my head," he muttered, before rising to his feet.

"You want company?"

"No!" He barked then sighed. "No, thank you Peter, but no. I need it to be just me and the Major."

"Good luck with that," Peter said quietly, and Jasper could feel his sincerity. He nodded before leaping out the window and running into the forest.

Wisps of brown, green, and red blurred past him as he charged like a lion through the forest. In that moment, he was nothing more than the apex predator he had been changed into. All frustration and rage. He leapt over a stream and landed before sinking into a crouch, taking in his surroundings. The Major was still silent as ever, and out of reach.

"That coward," he growled as he sat on the rock, drumming his fingers impatiently. Still no response. He thought about how the last two times the Major appeared, Millie had been in danger. Jasper hadn't really minded the first occasion with his dumbass brother, and on the second, he had willingly turned the reins over, assured that the Major would seize them.

He took an unnecessary deep breath and tried to focus on the emotions that he felt all through the years when the Major made an appearance. However, instead of handing over the reins, he focused on the emotions of acceptance and a desire for completion.

He sat for hours and he felt nothing. He growled and jumped up to his feet. Why must you be such an asshole? He thought, agitated. The Major was all about logic, precision, and being the best, so why didn't he wish to merge?

Precisely. So why in the hell would I downgrade myself by merging with you?

Jasper crossed his arms and sat down again. At least he had the Major's attention.

"Who says it will be a downgrade? Feeling emotions and being more human is not a downgrade, and you will still be there, as will I," Jasper answered, his eyes flickering over the patters in the rock.

No.

Jasper took another breath and focused on the turmoil he felt during the Southern Wars. All the killings, violence, brutality, and harsh rule under Maria and all the emotions that came with it.

You clearly ain't hearing me. I said NO.

"I hear you, it's called not taking no for an answer. It's the best option for us," he spoke calmly. "Surely you must be tired of only coming out when it is only deemed necessary?"

There was nothing but silence in his head, and the mutters of the wildlife and critters in the forest.

"2 parts of one whole." He watched as a butterfly landed several feet away from him on a branch, it's wings a mixture of red and orange.

"And you would get to see Millie more often." He smirked, knowing that his alter ego, or well, other half loved their mate, even if he was a harsh bastard.

There was no response and he let out a sigh. Was it too much to ask that one thing go right at this moment?

He stood up and was about to head back to the house when he felt the presence of the Major in his mind. He stopped and waited patiently. There seemed to be a moment of deciding and then he had the answer he was looking for.

Yes.

And then there was nothing.

When Jasper came to, from what, he wasn't sure, but it hadn't been unconsciousness, he blinked several times and took in his surroundings on instant alert, especially with Victoria being an ever present threat. He reached out with his gift and felt nothing for miles. He was alone and yet he felt a sense of completion that had not been there before.

He headed back to the house and knew the women had returned when he had caught sight of Millie's car.

He strode into the house and was instantly greeted with light hearted bickering and fussing. It seemed the women had bought several things and his captain was in the dead center of the room as his lieutenant fussed over him, trying to see if the clothes fit and how they looked on. Peter gave him a pleading look, but Jasper smirked and did nothing. Peter would be fine.

"Jasper!" Millie appeared in a flash, but as always, failing to surprise him. She was a stubborn woman, but he wouldn't trade her for anything. She held up several shirts and he gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm a grown ass man, I'll pass on playing dress up." Millie reeled back in surprise at his words. "Jasper?" She questioned, and he felt her hesitation and caution. The room grew silent as he had everyone's attention. He could feel the curiosity and surprise swirling around the room.

"No, that's the Major," Peter said, frowning deeply.

"That gift of yours didn't let you know what's up?" He arched an eyebrow at his brother.

"It's not a-" Peter trailed off, a stunned look of awe on his face.

"What's going on?" Rosalie questioned, looking around the room. Emmett stared at him, clearly confused, while Esme looked at him in concern.

"I see you took my advice," Millie said smugly, the pride and arrogance rolling off her in waves. She had never been so stunning. He made a mental note to himself that it was more them time for them to address the physical aspect of their relationship. It was something he was more than looking forward to.

"The Major...and Jasper?" Charlotte spoke, her eyes wide. He nodded his head in assent.

"Son?" Carlisle questioned, and Jasper turned towards the Cullen patriarch, sizing him up and finding him lacking as a coven leader. He respected the fact that Carlisle had found an alternate lifestyle, but not how he ran the coven. He would not submit to his authority. It was time to branch out and deal with his own coven again.

"That's Jasper Whitlock, and to answer everyone's confusion, we merged." It wasn't really all that complicated, and they were vampires.

"That's nice Jasper, but you still have these clothes to try on," Millie pointed out as she held up the clothes she had brought, and he let out a sigh and held his hand out wordlessly. At least she wasn't as crazy about fashion and clothing as Alice was.

He analyzed the clothing and found them more than decent enough. It was something that he would actually wear. He eyed her curiously, before disappearing and returning in a flash in one of the new shirts. It was the plaid green one and it was his favorite so far out of the new clothing.

Millie eyed him, and it didn't take his empathetic abilities to recognize the lust in her eyes. "Doesn't he look handsome, Charlotte?" She cooed sweetly, and he gave her smirk and wink before taking another shirt and disappearing before returning in the black long sleeved fitted shirt. Decent, and one could never go wrong with black either.

"Get a room you two!" Emmett jeered good-naturedly, and he let out a short laugh.

"Yep, I can see the Jasper aspect, the Major doesn't laugh unless it's something sadistic," Peter said thoughtfully and Jasper shot him an irritated glare.

"If Charlotte wasn't there in the Southern Wars, I would enjoy telling her tales of your exploits like you do with mine."

"Hey! I was a good little lamb, you on the other hand..."

Millie and Charlotte burst into laughter.

"I'm happy for you Jasper," Alice said quietly and everyone's heads snapped towards the tiny pixie of a woman who had been with him for over fifty years.

He could feel her sincerity and nodded. "Thank you."

"Well let's finish up here, because I'm ready to hunt!" Peter whined when Jasper felt Carlisle's curiosity flare up.

"Yes?" He prompted, knowing exactly what Carlisle was going to ask.

"Will you still follow our lifestyle, or will you revert to your former habits?"

Jasper barely bit back a growl at the judgment behind those words. "I have no desire at this moment to hunt humans." Millie laid a hand on his arm in comfort and he sighed.

"Go hunt Peter and I'll see the two of you tomorrow afternoon at the same place we met last time."

Peter and Charlotte quickly disappeared out the door and Jasper addressed the rest of the coven.

"We are going out for a quick run," he said, before striding out the door, Millie right on his heels. They set off towards the forest, racing through the trees until he came to a stop.

"What is it?" Millie asked, and he could feel her worry.

He leant back against a tree, folding his arms across his chest.

"Something you want to get off your mind?"

"I... wait a minute!" Millie huffed in frustration. "I don't forget that you are an empath, but sometimes I don't take into account that you can feel when something is off."

"I am not always using my gift, but I do on occasion or when I deem it necessary."

"It's just that Alice just accepted that we are together, right?"

"Yes darlin."

"And it reminds me of..." she trailed off and remained silent, staring at the ground.

"Maria," he said flatly with a grimace.

"She wasn't just your sire, was she?" Millie asked quietly.

"No, she was not. We were lovers," he said softly, and he knew she was hurt at his words.

"How long?"

"On and off for about seven decades, with the last few years being nothing more than increasing hostility." At the end, they were both plotting one another's destruction until Peter had returned for Jasper.

"So you have only been with two women?"

He gave her a look of disbelief. "Two?" He repeated. "In over a hundred and fifty years?" He gave her a pointed look. "No, I have had more women than that."

"Millie are you going to tell me that you have never been with a man?" That was utter bullshit and they both knew it. As stunning a beauty as Millie was, she would have had men, both vampire and human, after her.

"No," she said reluctantly, not meeting his gaze. "There were a few."

"And when will I get to hear the story of how you were changed?"

Millie gaped at him, but he didn't back down. "Woman, you are my mate. It makes sense we would share such intimacies with one another."

"I...intimacies?"

"Millie," he emphasized her name, when he felt her confusion, shyness, and nervousness.

She was quiet for a few minutes and he waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts.

"I will tell you soon, just give me time." He felt her sincerity and nodded. Jasper held out his hand and she took it before he pulled her into his arms. He allowed Millie to feel a wave of his love and affection for her and she looked up at him and stretching on the toes of her feet, she brushed her nose softly against his own.

Jasper felt the shift in mood and dipped his head slightly and Millie met him halfway, causing their lips to brush against one another. Soon, he had here against the tree, kissing her furiously, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. After several minutes, they broke apart, Millie breathing heavily.

"Great isn't it?" He asked smugly as she gave him a playful glare before resting against his chest.

"We can stay out here," she murmured softly, and Jasper found himself agreeing. There was no need to go back to the Cullen's house.

The rest of the weekend passed without incident and now it was Spring Break, which was something he was glad for. School agitated him to no end and by the looks of it, this would be his very last year repeating high school.

It wasn't until Tuesday that there was some bad news. It began when Alice dropped a vase of flowers in her hand as her eyes glazed over, drawing everyone's attention.

"Alice? What happened?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Bella, she jumped off a cliff!"

"She did what?" Millie asked, shocked. "I thought she was in a better place!"

"What did you see exactly?" Jasper asked, after looking at Peter to see if there was any indication that his gift had referred to this incident. His brother had simply shrugged his shoulders and he frowned.

"She was standing on the edge of a cliff and then flung herself off it into the water," Alice said, choking back a dry sob. The emotions in the room were to say the least a huge mess, so Jasper dispersed a bit of calm.

"Maybe she survived then," he stated stoically. "Can she swim?"

"Yes, she can swim!" Alice wailed. "But, I don't know if she is alive! I don't know!" Carlisle walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. Esme looked on in despair while Rosalie had an expression of indifference on her face. She shook her head, before walking out of the main room. Emmett gave Alice one last stricken look before following after his wife.

"We should check it out," Peter suggested when Jasper shook his head. "If it's the cliffs I am thinking of, then we aren't allowed into La Push territory."

"She had a whole life ahead of her," Millie said grimly. "All over some boy." He had to agree there. Edward wasn't worth it.

"What should we do?" Charlotte asked.

"Verify, before we do anything else." He turned his attention to his coven members. They knew better. "Alice visions if anything, are subjective, we don't even know if Bella actually threw herself off the cliff."

"Major," Peter cheered when Charlotte shot him a nasty look. Under other circumstances, Jasper would have smiled at his brother's antics.

"That's true," Alice sniffed and he a hint of hope from her. "I'll go take a look at Charlie's. She could still be there for all I know. I'll wait there and find out." With that she disappeared.

"If Bella is dead, what are we going to do about Victoria?" Millie asked.

"If Bella is dead, then making Edward pay mate for mate is pointless." He felt some relief in the room at his words, but it quickly disappeared with his next words. "She'll target us as the next best thing."

"Still a pain in our asses," Millie groaned.

"We need to hunt her ass down and end it once and for all," Charlotte stated.

"She will be joining her mate soon, I promise that," he vowed before turning to a grief-stricken Carlisle and Esme.

"Don't despair yet, we are still unsure about Bella's death. It is useless to act without full knowledge of the situation." They waited, and the day turned into Tuesday.

Jasper, Millie, Peter, and Charlotte had left the house to call a meeting.

"Always with the constant drama," Peter remarked dryly.

"It's not funny," Millie snapped. "That girl could have killed herself because of that dumbass that fled like a coward."

Peter held up his hands in surrender. "I know, it's just irksome having so many issues." He turned to Jasper with a sly grin. "I assume this is where you resume your former place as head of the coven?"

"Yes." No need in beating around the bush. Charlotte smiled at him, but Millie gave him a questioning glance.

"Before there were the Cullens, there was me, Peter, and Charlotte."

"I get that, but do you mind waiting before we go and settle down somewhere?" She crossed her arms across her chest. "We should finish business here first."

"I still intend to kill Victoria, if that is what you are worried about darlin." He wasn't going to leave a loose end like that.

"Hmmm, and what about Bella and her newborn year?"

He knew newborns like the back of his hand. Didn't like dealing with them, but there was no one better than him when it came to newborns.

"She's right, Jasper," Charlotte chimed in. "We can at least help that girl, if she is still alive that is, with her newborn year." Jasper found he couldn't begrudge his mate and sister this, he wouldn't like it, but he would help all the same.

"Fine, but before anything else, we will wait and see what Alice says."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 8! Sorry for the long wait. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

"Everything has been so messy lately, but if everything turns out well, I'm thinking Jasper and I should come down there and visit this summer," Millie mused, as she lounged lazily on her bed on the phone.

"So, I've heard," Louise grumbled. "And that bastard Laurent? No more trouble from his quarter?"

Millie winced a bit at the name. "Jasper took him off the face of the earth, so no, not from his quarter."

"But from another?" Louise was always so perceptible. It made hiding things from her difficult.

"Yes, but I don't want you to worry, we are taking care of it," she assured her quickly. "Laurent's dead, so remember the fate of our enemies."

"Hmmm. He should have been dead before he even attacked you," Louise griped, clearly agitated.

"He was a traitor Louise, no one saw it coming," Millie said softly.

"What about that fortune teller girl?"

"Didn't see it," Millie explained. "Besides, it really is about this human girl Bella. Once she's a vampire, everything will be all right." Millie hadn't told her family the entire story and she didn't plan on it. The less they worried (or even made a trip up North) the better.

"You know to call if you need any help or are in danger right?"

"Of course Louise, give my love to everyone."

"Will do, good-bye Millie."

With that, Millie hung up the phone and tossed it onto her pillow with a sigh. It was pretty late in the afternoon, and two days since Alice had found out that Bella had thrown herself off a cliff. Alice had gone to Bella's house, but Bella hadn't come home so the family was still in a disarray and worried.

She got up and took a shower and changed into a soft pink sleeveless blouse and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of pink and black ballet flats. She parted her hair down the middle and place it into two high buns with a braid hanging down on each side of her face.

She grabbed her laptop and opened it and began to browse the internet leisurely. But she found herself thinking about her mate. Should she move in with him upstairs on the third floor? A wave of nervousness tumbled over her as she then realized they would be in even closer proximity to one another. How easy it would be for instance for one of them to take a shower and the other join them and they wind up having passionate sex? And Millie wasn't sure she was ready for that step yet. Close, but not one hundred percent.

"Something troubling you suga?"

"Jasper!" She whirled around, nearly jumping out of her skin. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." He smirked at her before pulling her into his arms.

Millie instantly relaxed and rested her head against him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us."

"Oh?"

"Me joining you in your room," she explained somewhat shyly. "That is if you would like me to."

Jasper stepped back from her a bit, but still held her, causing her to look up at him. "Like? I would love for you to do so, but I sense some concern from you and I mean that literally suga." Sometimes it sucked having a mate that was a damn empath. It really did.

"I am almost ready," she explained, hoping he would catch her meaning. "Would it be harder for you to have me around in such close proximity?"

His face softened slightly. "I would not do anything unless you were ready and wanting to Millie," he said softly. "Come on up to the third floor with me, it won't be an issue."

Millie smiled at his words. "Alright then, that's one issue that is settled, now we can go back to worrying about Bella." Alice still hadn't returned, so things weren't looking too good at the moment.

Jasper grunted in annoyance. "That girl is always in some sort of mess."

Millie glared at him though she knew he was only stating the truth. "I would expect no less from a human girl in the supernatural world."

"Well then she needs to either become a vampire or as the law demands forfeit her life which she may have already done." How blunt and brutal.

"What a callous thing to say Jasper!"

"It's the truth," he retorted before pulling her closer to him once more. "I'm going to hunt; do you want to join me?"

Millie thought about it for a moment but shook her head. "No, I will catch up with you later, I'm going to go and try and catch up with Alice."

Jasper raised a golden eyebrow at her and she let out a light chuckle.

"I'll be fine Jasper," she assured him with an easy smile. "Now go hunt." He kissed the top of her head before leaping out the glass window onto the ground below where Peter and Charlotte were waiting. Millie waved at them before she walked downstairs and after exchanging greetings and quick goodbyes, she decided to run to Bella's instead of driving.

She saw Carlisle's black Mercedes parked out front as well as Bella ancient orange truck. She walked up the path and knocked on the front door. It immediately opened to reveal Alice.

"I'm guessing from the human scent coming from the house that Bella is alive and well?" Millie questioned, and Alice nodded and stepped aside as Millie entered the small but cozy house.

"Millie!" Bella exclaimed in surprise and rushed up to her and flung her arms around her neck. Millie patted her back and stepped back with a frown.

"Were you trying to kill yourself over him?"

"What?! No!" Bella shook her head like a wet dog. Millie gave her a side eye. "It's hard to believe that Bella."

"I swear I wasn't." She grew a bit sheepish. "It was recreational cliff diving."

"Recreational?" Millie echoed, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. A memory then struck her and she shook her head. "The wetsuit at Moss," she stated.

Bella nodded. Millie looked at Alice who simply shrugged. "Bella has always been the danger magnet."

"I am not!" said human protested, her eyes narrowed slightly.

Millie rolled her eyes. "The incident with James, then your birthday party, then Laurent, and of course Victoria in the shadows and now this?" Did she really need to explain this? The girl had a problem with finding trouble.

Still at least she wasn't suicidal over Edward. "I suppose it's better that you were cliff diving as opposed to killing yourself over that asshole," Millie said, and Bella grimaced.

Suddenly a glazed look appeared in Alice's eyes. Millie and Bella looked at each other before waiting for the vision to leave. Alice's body shook, and Millie found herself concerned.

"Edward's in trouble!" Alice announced, as her eyes became more focused and a look of horror overtook her face.

"Edward?" Bella echoed in confusion. "What happened?" Millie was curious as well. Why was there trouble from him now? And after all these months?

"Edward is going to Volterra to ask the Volturi to kill him."

A gasp erupted from Bella and she swayed slightly. "No! He can't!"

"He will die, and he will wind up exposing the family as well," Millie snarled, trying to control her temper. She knew of the Volturi and especially Aro. If he got a hold of Edward, then all would be revealed. Such a selfish, selfish, idiot!

"I don't understand why Edward would do such a thing!" Bella cried, looking imploringly at Alice. Millie did wonder that too. Perhaps he was suicidal after leaving Bella and it had been steadily building until it overwhelmed him?

Alice shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what set him off Bella, but we have to stop him." She looked up at Millie who took a step back.

"Alice..."

"Please Millie! Your gift would be of tremendous help!"

"Help my ass! It won't save us from death if the Volturi catches us and decides to kill us!"

"We will get Edward and leave immediately," Alice argued. "I don't want to go before the Volturi anymore than you do!"

"We can't let him die Millie, I can't bear him killing himself like that!" Bella said, her eyes watering with tears. Millie pursed her lips and turned back to Alice.

"When is he going to the Volturi?"

"Tomorrow he will approach the Volturi with a request to be put to death," she was speaking rapidly now. "As of now, Aro will reject his request because he thinks it would be a waste to put a gifted vampire like Edward to death."

"We have to go to Volterra and get him!" Bella said fiercely.

Millie let out a bitter laugh. "You go to the Volturi as a human that knows their secrets? That's even worse!"

"I'm not going to let him kill himself," Bella snapped. "I won't! I'm going end of discussion." She was bold, as always Millie would give Bella credit for that.

"Besides, Edward can't see Bella coming, so she will be useful in that aspect," Alice pointed out.

"Do you foresee our deaths Alice?" Millie asked debating the different outcomes of this situation. She didn't like this at all and it infuriated her that Edward would be so thoughtless and reckless.

"I'm only seeing the possibility of Edwards," she answered her voice breaking a bit. "And I would never purposefully seek your death."

"I believe you," Millie said, before turning to Bella. "How much trouble would you be in with your Dad?"

"That doesn't matter," Bella retorted. "I'm ready to go."

"Pack a light bag, I'm going to the car to make the flight arrangements. We are going to the airport right now," Alice said, before rushing out of the house.

Bella ran up the stairs, stumbling over one of the steps before disappearing into her room while Millie waited. Once she came back down, they got into Carlisle's Mercedes. Millie slid into the passenger seat, while Bella got in the back and Alice immediately pulled off.

"Make it fast Alice," Millie said softly as she looked out the window. "We need to do this as quickly as possible. Get in, get your brother and get out before the rest of the family tries to interfere."

"They won't know where we are going though." Bella pointed out.

Millie snorted. As if it were that simple. "I hope not, but Peter knows shit at times due to his gift, and for all we know his gift could let him in on this and rest assured Jasper and the rest would come." And that was the last thing she wanted. What would the Volturi say if they got ahold of Jasper or Peter or Charlotte and Aro read their minds? She had made a point to erase their trails leading from the house, so it should give them a good head start.

In record time, they arrived at the airport and boarded a flight that would take them to New York, and from there to Portugal. After that they would hop another flight to Italy. Millie took the window seat, while Bella took the middle and Alice took the outer aisle.

Bella impatiently drummed her fingers on the arms of her seat. "Come on! Take off already!" She muttered angrily.

"Calm down Bella, we will make it," Alice assured her though Bella didn't look like she believed her. Millie didn't either to be honest. She knew Alice's visions weren't one hundred percent reliable so that meant that it was still left up to chance. Millie could hardly believe she had let herself be talked into doing something like this!

"So, the two of us and Edward in whatever state he is in against the Volturi guard," Millie began quietly as the plane finally took off. Those odds were not good.

"You know you could change me, and it would be four vampires, thus increasing our odds," Bella huffed and Millie scowled at her.

"The change takes three days," Alice reminded her in a low voice. "And you would be an out of control newborn and not much of any help." At least Alice had some sense.

"Okay then, so who are we wary of?"

"The witch twins for one," Millie said, folding her arms. "Jane and Alec. Jane has the ability to cause a person pain though it can only be done to one victim at a time." Was her power something one could withstand?

"And Alec?"

"Alec can cut off all your sense," Alice said gravely. "His gift can affect multiple vampires at once, but it is slow acting."

Bella shuddered at their words and sunk back into herself, burying her head in her hands.

"They are the most highly prized I think," Millie said. "Chelsea is another one to be careful of too. Her ability to break emotional bonds and bind people to the Volturi has been quite useful over the centuries."

"And then there is Demetri," Alice said softly. "His ability to track down any person he comes into contact with."

"Oh really?" Millie asked perking up a bit. She could counteract that. "I would be glad to prove his gift useless. I wonder what Aro would think of that."

"Stealth then," Bella said with a weak smile. "Like Charlie's Angels."

Alice smiled back at her, and Millie shook her head though she wasn't upset either. "Pretty much. We can't fight them and win. Edward had better not cause us any trouble either."

A good five hours passed, and Bella had fallen asleep, but Millie and Alice remained awake and alert. Millie was starting to feel sick to her stomach. She had turned off her cellphone and had even taken the battery out. Now she was having second thoughts. Should she call Jasper and at least let him know that she was alright?

"No," Alice murmured, turning her head towards her. "At least not until we arrive in Portugal, then you can tell him and let him know."

"Have you seen anything regarding Jasper finding out?" Millie asked, twisting her hands nervously.

Alice shook her head. "No, and really it's Edward that is taking up my focus."

Understandable, but Millie was still ill at ease about it. She leant back and tried to calm down.

...

Jasper had just finished burying the carcass of the dead mountain lion he had drained. He made his way back to the house where he found Peter and Charlotte playing a game of cards in his room.

"Major!" Peter greeted cheerfully, and Charlotte giggled. He gave them a small smile. After Millie, Peter and Charlotte were the most dear to him.

"We were just talking about living arrangements!" Peter continued. Jasper had thought about that. It was his hope to try and find a cloudy city or a city with low sunshine in the South, but he hadn't given much thought to it lately with everything else that had been going on.

"What do you think of Dallas, Jasper?" Charlotte asked, not looking up from her cards.

"Too sunny."

"We don't need to go out during the day," Charlotte pointed out as she drew a card after some consideration. "And besides Millie's coven is living in Alabama."

"True, but Dallas ain't the same as where Millie lived. What are the hunting grounds going to be?"

"Well, if you hunted humans then it wouldn't be an issue," Peter grumbled and Jasper let out a low growl at him. Of course, now that he was completely whole, blocking other's emotions was no trouble for him, but that did not mean he desired to change his diet, and certainly not at this moment.

"Well, maybe we need to be out in the country," Charlotte suggested. "Somewhere not too remote but where you and Millie can have your disgusting animals."

Jasper ignored her dig and they continued in silence peacefully when Peter suddenly stiffened. Jasper knew what that meant all too well.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"She's gone Major." Jasper shot out of his chair his mind whirling at a fast pace. Gone as in dead? Gone as in kidnapped? Either way, he was ready to tear across the earth and shed blood.

"Gone?" He snarled, and Peter nodded with a grave and yet worried look.

"She's not dead, but she left the state." Not good enough. Not even close to being good enough. Left the state? Why?

"Tell me everything that you know."

"She left voluntarily and is headed east towards Volterra. That is all I know," Peter said and Charlotte shook her head. He could feel their confusion and worry which he blocked as he didn't want them adding to the emotions he already felt.

"Volterra? Why would she go there?" She asked quietly. Jasper didn't answer, but he turned on his heel and walked out. He tore out of the house, ignoring the calls of his coven mates as he headed to where Millie had said she was going when she had left. He stopped outside of Bella's house and noticed that Carlisle's Mercedes was missing. He could tell that Millie, Alice, and Bella had recently been in the house, but the trails disappeared.

So, Bella was alive and now Millie was headed to Volterra? He let out a growl and whirled around to see Peter and Charlotte approaching.

"She erased evidence of the trails," he barked out. "She left of her own accord and she didn't want me to find out about it." What the hell was Millie even thinking?! Did she really think he wouldn't find out? And why the hell was she going to Volterra?

"Millie and Alice?" Charlotte mused. "Kind of strange don't you think?"

"Bella's alive," Jasper said shortly. "In the house you can pick up a faint scent from her that is fresh."

Peter's eyes widened. "So, she didn't try to kill herself?"

"That is the least of my concern at the moment," he snarled before running back to the house.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the main room and an argument was obviously brewing due to the emotions he could pick up.

"Rosalie you should have waited!" Esme admonished with a rare angry look on her face. Jasper intended to ignore them, but Peter addressed them.

"What happened?" Jasper glared at his brother. This was not the time to involve themselves in a petty fight when his mate was in danger.

"Rosalie told Edward that Bella is dead," Emmett said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Where is he?" Peter questioned.

"We don't know!" Rosalie said defensively. "He checks in every once in a while, and he hung up when I told him, I thought he would come home if I told him about Bella."

Jasper was about to leave when he went still as a realization came over him. "Edward has always been quite the dramatic one, though hasn't he?" He turned back around to face the rest of the coven.

"Jasper?" Carlisle was clearly confused.

"When Bella was almost killed by James last year, I felt his emotions," Jasper said coldly. "An ever pit of despair, agony, and a hint of losing the will to live."

"No," Esme breathed, her mouth an "o" of horror.

"No!" Rosalie shook her head, her emotions a whirl of distress and denial. "He wouldn't do that!"

"Alice, Bella, and Millie are missing," he informed them. "Millie went to Volterra, so presumably the other two are with her. To save that fool Edward."

He turned to Peter. "Go and make the flight arrangements. We are going to Volterra." Peter nodded, and he and Charlotte disappeared upstairs.

Jasper went up to Millie's room where he found her car keys and walked back downstairs. Rosalie met him halfway to the door.

"Jasper I-"

He cut her off with a snarl and she took a few steps back and Emmett stepped forward with a warning growl. Jasper stared him down until he averted his gaze. He wasn't in the mood, but if Emmett wanted to test him, well the hulking large vampire would find himself in a world of pain.

"Save it, you better hope your stupidity and Edward's actions don't get my mate killed," he growled. "Wait here until I contact Carlisle." With that he stormed outside towards Millie's car and got into the driver's seat.

Peter and Charlotte appeared shortly afterwards, and he whirled out down the path from the Cullen grounds and onto the main road.

"Our flight leaves within 45 minutes," Charlotte said as he gunned it down the highway. It was tight, but it worked because Jasper needed to get to Volterra as quickly as possible.

"Edward is going to ask the Volturi to kill him," Peter said grimly. "That idiot! More than likely Aro is going to read his mind and he is going to expose everyone for breaking the law."

"Edward and stupidity are like water and wetness," Jasper weaved around one car. "He won't have to worry about the Volturi, because I will end his petulant life."

They arrived at the airport and boarded the plane without incident.

"What's the overall plan when we get there?"

"Find Millie, get her out of the city, kill Edward and avoid the Volturi," Jasper said flatly as he stared straight ahead. "Be wary of the guard and in particular Alec and Jane."

"It shouldn't be too hard to decapitate them if it came to a fight," Peter mused. "Those powers of theirs though..."

"I can drop both of them with no issue," Jasper said and he knew he could. He had no fear of the witch twins and from the tales it seemed they relied only on their gifts which would put them at a disadvantage. "We also need to watch out for Chelsea."

"Oh, that bitch," Charlotte growled quietly. "Without her, their whole operation falls apart."

They were almost to Portugal when his phone rang. He answered it immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled lowly, causing Charlotte and Peter to look at him.

"I'm on a rescue mission," Millie answered lightly though he could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Edward is going to the Volturi to kill himself."

"I am aware of that," he said trying to reign his temper in. "What does that have to do with you Millie?"

"I know, I know, it was foolish of me," she admitted. "But I made the decision to help, we have no intentions of crossing the Volturi. We are only here to get Edward and leave."

"Would that be your partners in crime?" Bella, he didn't expect much from knowing her, but Alice? Dragging his mate into danger over Edward of all people?

"If you put it that way..." He let out a growl, and Charlotte gave him a sharp look as he drew stares from around him. "I'm coming home, I promise. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I figured..."

"You figured to tell me when you are already half way across the world and I didn't have the time to come get you." Let her think that, all his years on the earth had taught him one thing: surprise was an advantage. And he knew how to work around Alice's visions with ease.

"Okay, well...yes," she said with a sigh. "And how did you know about Edward?"

"Rosalie told him Bella was dead and knowing his emotions from last year when Bella was almost killed, I put it together."

There was silence for several seconds and he heard her sigh in clear annoyance. "That shrew!" He heard her speak in a low voice to someone else before she spoke again to him.

"He's been rejected by the Volturi already, so Alice has seen him trying a different route."

"What?" If Edward had already met with the Volturi, that meant a chance for Aro to take Edward's hand and read his thoughts. But if they rejected his request then surely it must mean that they hadn't? He had never hated Edward more than he did then. If he wanted to die, he should have come to him and he would have granted that wish gladly. Now that dumbass was asking the sovereigns of the vampire world to kill him and possibly screw over the entire family as well. He should have killed that bastard the night of that birthday party.

"Him walking into the sunlight under the Palazzo de Priori in front of a large crowd at high noon today." That was a few hours from now. He scowled. It was very tight time-wise. Damn Edward to hell!

"And where are you?"

"We just hopped a plane to Florence." So she wasn't that far ahead of him as their flight would be landing shortly in Portugal. He would catch her.

"Jasper," she hesitated a bit. "I am coming home, so please don't worry about me. Everything will be alright."

"Don't play me for the naive fool Millie," he said harshly. "It's dangerous to go to Volterra, you need to come home."

"I will," she snapped. "Just not at the time you want. I love you Jasper and I will talk to you later." Before he could say anything else, she hung up the phone and Peter had snatched it out of his hand.

"Peter," he snarled when Peter gave him a pointed look. "Do you really want to crush your phone out of anger and walk around without one in case Millie tries to call you?"

He glowered but remained silent, willing the plane to fly faster. He tilted his head slightly towards Peter and Charlotte. "When we get there, we are headed for the Palazzo de Priori where that dipshit is planning to walk into the sun," he said coldly. "Look into the shadows and be on the watch against any of the guards. Our priority is Millie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter! Isn't it interesting how Millie and Jasper can think alike when making plans? Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and left a review! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

The plane had landed in Florence, and Bella was nearly jumping with impatience. Millie placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"Calm down," she said firmly as they left the gates. It was the morning and the sun was out which posed a problem. "What do we do now?" She asked, her question directed toward Alice.

"Neither of you are opposed to grand theft auto, are you?" She asked lightly, and Bella's mouth fell open in shock and Millie shook her head ruefully.

"No, but how the hell do we get out of here without exposing ourselves in the sunlight?"

Alice smiled. "I'll sneak out and bring our ride around to the front. Stay underneath the arches of the front of the airport. It will provide you with cover and it won't be a problem for me to pull up right to you."

"Okay." Millie supposed she had to trust her, and Alice nodded before turning on her heel and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Come on Bella, let's get to the front while we await our ride."

Bella was running her hands through her hair wildly. "Grand theft auto?" She hissed quietly. "What was Alice thinking? We could get a record!"

Millie chuckled softly. "Not much of a concern when you're a vampire, don't worry about it."

"What's taking so long?" Bella huffed, and Millie sighed. "Breathe. Just breathe okay?" She said as a snazzy yellow Porsche pulled up in front of them. The passenger window rolled down revealing Alice.

"What the hell Alice?" Millie asked, stunned. They were supposed to be inconspicuous! Alice rolled her eyes, but there was a grin tugging at her lips. "Never mind that. I got us a ride, get in."

Bella walked up to the passenger door and pulled it open. Millie flew past her into the backseat and Bella sat up front next to Alice.

"I do happen to like the car for the record," Alice said as she weaved through the airport traffic. "But I was looking for something with speed and it doesn't get any better than a Porsche."

It certainly was quick and comfortable, with a luxurious interior with fine black leather seats, a gps system, and tinted windows.

"Bella, type Volterra into the navigation system," Millie ordered and Bella began to fumble with the touch screen navigation.

"No need for that," Alice hummed as she raced around another car. "I know where I am going."

"You've driven to Volterra before?" Millie asked doubtfully.

"No, but it does help to be prepared and to know where I am driving to, we don't need the system," Alice said as they whipped down the road.

"You see anything else?" Bella asked.

Alice frowned. "Not really, a big tour apparently. More of a crowd than normal in the city and thus," she trailed off and Millie understood the meaning of her words at once.

"More people for Edward to expose himself to," she said grimly.

"Precisely," Alice said as she zoomed around another car.

"What about Jasper, Peter and Charlotte?" Bella asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "They won't be able to catch us and stop us, will they?

Alice frowned and tsked. "I have seen nothing of that sort happening."

Millie nodded but she was a bit uncertain about that. It was Jasper after all. "We got a head start, so I don't think they could catch us at the moment," she assured, though it was more to herself.

"How long does it take to get to Volterra?" Bella asked.

"Hmm about an hour and thirty five minutes give or take," Alice said and Millie sighed.

"WHAT?"

"Bella, calm down," Alice said as the car sped up even more. "I don't intend for us to take that long, will you relax? You do no one any favors freaking out back there."

Bella took a deep shuddering sigh.

"Distract me," she said raggedly. "It will help calm me down."

Millie and Alice exchanged glances through the rearview mirror.

"What will you say to Edward when you see him?" Alice asked, her tone casual and Millie shot her a glare. How in the hell was that a distraction!

"What?" Alice asked innocently as she made several quick weaves. "Bella shouldn't be thinking about what if Edward dies. She should be thinking about what is going to happen when we find him."

"I...don't know," Bella confessed quietly. "I hadn't thought that far ahead. I think we should get out of the city first."

"Absolutely," Millie agreed. She didn't want to stay in the city any longer than necessary.

The scenery was beautiful even though they were flying past it. The green of the hills and trees were so stark and lush that it reminded Millie of Washington. The road they were flying down was small with only one lane going in each direction.

"If Edward does mess up and there is a bigger crowd, they won't be too happy about that will they?"

"No, they won't," Alice answered grimly. "They will act quickly and he knows it."

"He's still set on noon though?"

"Yes."

Alice was true to her word and they made it to Volterra just a bit under an hour. The city loomed before them, quaint and ancient, and under different circumstances, Millie would have loved to explore it with its narrow streets, buzzing markets, and small shops.

"What's the plan?" Millie asked.

"I'm going to get as close as possible and then Bella, you are going to get him," Alice said as they began to slow down due to the increasing traffic.

"Alice?" Bella stuttered out, the alarm clear in her voice.

"Do try not to trip Bella," Alice warned. "We don't have time for it. And you are the only one he can't see coming."

"I think I am going to be sick," Bella said heavily and Millie tapped her shoulder causing her to turn towards her. Millie gave her an assuring and sympathetic smile.

"Not now," she said. "You can be sick after we get this idiot, but not now." Bella nodded weakly

"Remember it's the Palazzo de Priori Bella," Millie said softly as they got stuck behind a tour bus. "Looks like you will have to run."

"She will," Alice spoke drumming her fingers against the steering wheel with clear impatience. "Bella, get out."

Millie whipped her heads towards the pixie. "Now?!"

"Yes, now," Alice looked at Bella. "Remember what Millie told you, he'll be under the clock tower to the north of the square, now go." Bella flung open the door and darted out before it slammed behind her.

Millie expertly maneuvered herself into the front passenger seat. Alice pulled off onto a small path where the building was taller and leaned over so that the pavement was covered in shadow. Alice stopped the car and they both exited.

"We stick to the shadows," Alice said as they began to make their way through Volterra. It was eleven minutes until noon and Millie prayed that Bella would be able to find Edward.

"Have you seen anything?" Millie asked nervously.

Alice grimaced. "No, it keeps changing, just flickers. Bella is our only hope."

Millie let out an exasperated sigh. "Perhaps we shouldn't have run off in such a haste, we could use Jasper's expertise right about now."

"On that we agree suga," Came a deep southern voice and Millie whirled around to see Jasper along with Peter and Charlotte.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways," he retorted his eyes blazing with anger. "You come to the most dangerous place in the world for Edward of all people?"

"We can argue about this later," Alice interrupted smoothly, though her eyes betrayed the severity of the situation. "Let's get Edward and Bella and you two can fight on the way home."

Jasper remained stone faced and turned to Peter who frowned. "Nothing at the moment, Major," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Well, we are all here," Charlotte huffed. "Let's get to this Palazzo de Priori before the shit hits the fan."

Jasper took her hand, and Millie knew she wasn't going anywhere out of his sight. Men and their damned overprotectiveness! They eventually made their way to the clock tower where Edward and Bella were in an alley with Edward clearly gushing over her.

"Edward!" Alice yelled as she rushed forward. Millie made to follow, but Jasper tugged her back, his eyes and stance wary and alert.

"What is it?" She asked. "Do you sense something?"

"There are many people in the city," he said shortly. "though I sense some malevolence."

If Millie wasn't a vampire, she was sure her heart would have skipped a beat. "Volturi?" She asked quietly.

"I'm getting the heebee jeebies in this city," Peter said as he looked around, hovering closely to Charlotte.

"Yeah, we found them, and Edward didn't step into the sun, can we get out of here?" Charlotte murmured.

"Let them come to us," Millie pleaded. She knew that Jasper wasn't about to go there into the alley, but Bella, Edward, and Alice coming to them was another matter.

"A minute," Jasper growled and she nodded. Millie let out a sigh of relief as she saw Edward, Alice, and Bella exit the alley and make their way towards them, sticking to the random shadows scattered throughout the city. They reached them, and Jasper took one long look at Edward before turning away with a growl.

"It would stupid of me to get you here in this city," he growled, and Edward flinched. "Outside of it is another matter, let's go." He turned and stalked forward at a quick pace, pulling Millie after him. She cast a glance back and Edward and Bella, the former had the later by the hand and was leading her through the city.

"Did y'all run here or did you get a car or something?" Millie asked, looking back again. They were getting further and further away from the clock tower and she felt her heart lighten a bit. They were going to make it, and everything would be all right in the end. Well, maybe not for Edward, but still.

All of a sudden, Jasper stopped and stiffened a growl reverberating from his chest. Peter was immediately at his side with Charlotte flanking Peter's right. Alice stepped to the left of Jasper, with narrowed eyes. Edward kept to the back, shielding Bella, which Millie had to admit was necessary.

Two figures in grey cloaks stepped from around the shadowed corner. One was massive, like Emmett, but taller than him at around six seven. He had a very muscular build and had olive skin with short black hair. He wore a lighter grey cloak as opposed to the smaller vampire that stood next to him.

The other vampire was around Jasper's height but lean. He had the same olive skin and black hair, yet his was wavy and shoulder length.

"This is quite the party Edward," the larger vampire said with a leer. "Shall we take this to the more appropriate venue?"

"Step aside," Jasper snarled. "No laws were broken here."

"Felix was merely pointing out the proximity of the sun," the smaller vampire spoke eloquently. Millie detected a hint of what sounded like a Greek accent in his voice. "The shadows while helpful, can shift at any time. There are better places for cover. We should seek them."

"I'll come right along Demetri," Edward interjected his voice surprisingly calm. "Why don't the rest of you go on ahead and I will catch up?" Millie perked up at the name. So, this was the infamous tracker of the Volturi. She knew it wasn't the moment, but she would love to prove that his power had limitations.

"Everyone is coming," The big vampire retorted. "Especially the human girl you have with you."

"You can go to hell," Edward snarled, all pretenses of civility dropped.

"Felix," Demetri said somewhat sharply. Millie was confused. She hadn't heard of a Felix of the Volturi, but no doubt he must be formidable in some way to be a member of the guard.

Millie tried to step to the side and address them both, but Jasper held her back and Millie wasn't about to argue with her mate in front of enemies. Well she could still speak to them.

"We only came here to get a member of the coven," she pointed out. "that is not a crime in our world."

"Aro would simply like to speak with Edward, since he has not forced our hand," Demetri said smoothly. "There are rules to be followed and you all must come."

Several growls erupted from around her. Millie found herself sinking into a slight crouch, ready for a fight if it came down to it. Though there was a reminder in her head of the last fight she had and winced internally.

"If you don't move," Jasper said, his voice dangerously cold. "You aren't going to like what I do to you."

"And I don't think Aro wants his guards caught up in a public scene, now would he?" Peter chimed in casually, though his stance and expression was anything but.

"He sure wouldn't," Charlotte agreed with a grin. "Especially a public scene with human authorities wondering why there are body parts laying around."

"We wouldn't," Felix said, a glint in his eye as he sized up Jasper. Millie caught sight of a human woman looking at them, her eyes wide and curious.

"We have an audience," she spoke sharply, and Felix and Demetri turned their attention to the human woman.

"We should at least discuss this more privately," Demetri said calmly.

The woman was now pointing them out to other tourists who had gathered and watched them intensely. Millie didn't like the option of the Volturi, but she didn't want to expose themselves either. If they continued like this, sooner or later one of those humans would call the police and then there would be even more trouble.

"Enough!" Came a high-pitched young voice and everyone turned to see a young girl, who looked to be about thirteen, with a cherubic pale face, and short pale brown hair. She wore a dark grey cloak and her crimson eyes gave them a bored glance.

"Jane," Edward said in a defeated tone, his shoulders slumping slightly. Millie inhaled a bit. The witch twin? Where was the other one? Charlotte seemed to share her thoughts as she looked around as well.

Jasper and Peter exchanged glances and Peter nodded. Jasper let out a low growl and his eyes flashed dangerously but he nodded.

"Quickly then," he snarled, turning his formidable gaze towards Jane. Demetri and Felix relaxed, and Jane walked off. They went back to the Piazza where there was an alley that became narrower and sloped downward as they walked further and further.

"Edward? What's happening?" Millie heard Bella's frantic questions.

"Don't worry love," Edward assured her in a calm tone though she knew he felt anything but. "I am surprised to see the rest of you here though."

"It had to be made right Edward," Alice said flatly.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story," Alice said, somewhat ruefully. "Bella wasn't trying to commit suicide, she was cliff diving."

A blush crept over Bella's face and she looked forward as they went around a slight curve till, they gave to a dead end with a huge drain in the middle of the ground. Jasper held her hand and gave her a look before she nodded, and he dropped down into the darkness, with her following closely behind him.

...

The drop was nothing to him. It was about fifteen feet at the most and he landed with ease. Millie landed right after him followed by Peter and Charlotte.

"This is like something out of a cliché vampire film," Peter remarked dryly and Charlotte scowled at him. "This ain't the time for your jokes Peter!" She snapped, though he could feel her underlying worry and fear. "Knock it off Peter," he said shortly, shooting his brother a glare.

"It's alright Bella," Edward's voice carried down. "One of them will catch you." There was a moment before a pair of legs dangled into the hole. He didn't even have to sense it to know that Bella was nervous and frightened.

"I'll catch you," Millie called up and she stood underneath the hole. Jasper sent a wave of calm upwards, impatient to get the whole thing over with. Bella dropped down and true to her word, his mate caught her. Edward and Alice landed right after her, followed by Felix and Demetri. If it came down to it, those two weren't a problem. It was Jane and wherever her brother lurked.

"Thanks, Jasper," Bella said quietly and Jasper grunted in acknowledgement as they continued through the place. The path continued downwards and as they stepped away from the light of the drain, it grew darker. He could hear Bella's teeth chattering from the cold though it was nothing for a vampire. They reached the end of the path which led to an open black grate and walked through it.

They stepped into a long hallway with a large wooden door that was open at the end.

"They sure do like their mazes and tunnels huh?" Millie said very quietly at vampire speed. Her hand slipped into his own and he gripped it firmly but not tightly. As they stepped through the door, they came into another hallway, with grey carpet and off-white walls. Fluorescent lights decorated the ceiling and it was much warmer than before. Bella's shivering and chattering teeth began to quiet down.

At the end was an elevator where a vampire in a grey cloak stood. Jasper assessed him, but his stance was relaxed, and his emotions revealed nothing to cause alarm. He was nothing more than a simple guard. Jane walked up to the elevator and as it opened, she stood, her eyes narrowed, and he could feel her impatience. She wanted them to go into the elevator first. Jasper entered the elevator and stood to the left in the corner with Millie and Peter and Charlotte. As he predicted, the guard stood in the middle with Edward, Alice, and Bella on the other side. It made no difference to him, he thought coldly. If anything, it meant he didn't have to go around Edward, and the rest to take out the guard. Jane would be the first to go. With her power, she was the most threatening. Though Felix, was someone to be watched as well. He was sure it would be no issue for him to take someone out while Jane had them immobilized from her gift.

There was a ping sound and the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They stepped into what looked to be a very classic modern room with marble floors, wood paneled walls and white and grey modern furniture. An olive-skinned woman with dark hair and green eyes sat behind a glass table and smiled at them.

"Good afternoon, Jane," she said in a thick Italian accent.

"Gianna," Jane said coolly as they walked by.

"She wants to be one of them," he heard Bella whisper to Edward.

"And so, she will be," Demetri responded as they arrived before two white and gold decorated doors.

"Or dessert," Jane quipped as she opened the two doors.

"They send you out for one and you come back with several and a half," a boy that could be none other than Alec greeted as he kissed his twin's cheeks. Jasper knew of him by his reputation and power, which was just as dangerous as Jane's. Perhaps even worse. One could still fight while in pain, but not when your entire senses were cut off. He looked at Peter who gave him a grim nod. Charlotte gave him a worried look, but he sent her a small wave of calm and he felt her gratitude.

Jasper pulled Millie closer to him as he turned his attention to the three thrones in the front. In the middle, sat a man with long black hair, translucent white skin and milky red eyes. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, but Jasper knew he was well over a thousand and this was none other than Aro. To his left, sat a younger man, who looked to be nineteen or twenty with the same translucent skin and milky red eyes. On the right was a man with snow white hair and who looked to be in his forties. Marcus and Caius.

"Jane!" He crowed, clapping his hands together as Jane walked forward and smiled at him. "You come back and with dear Edward still alive and safe!"

"Just as you wished master," Jane said and Edward let out a low growl. Jasper shot him a warning look. Now wasn't the time for him to his lose his temper. Not yet. He sent a bit of calm towards Edward who relaxed a bit.

"Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted the other day?" Aro asked, raising a black eyebrow at Edward as he rose from his throne and descended the steps. Jasper watched him carefully as he walked towards Edward and took his hand. "I do love a happy ending, they are so rare!"

"La tua cantante," Aro breathed as his eyes flickered towards Bella who looked away from him. "I don't know how you can bear it, it makes me thirsty."

"It is not without difficulty," Edward said tightly. "And now you know everything so get on with it."

Aro tsked as he turned his gaze towards Bella before his eyes drifted towards Millie. Jasper felt the low growl in his throat building and he felt the heat of Millie's glare though he didn't acknowledge it.

"Now this is interesting," Aro mused as he looked at Millie and Jasper. "The two of you together despite your very different backgrounds."

Millie rolled her eyes. "No need to beat around the bush, he's a white man from the South during the 19th century that fought in the Confederacy, and I'm a black woman that was born in the 20th century during Jim Crow in the South."

Aro extended his hand towards Millie. "A fascinating tale no doubt, if you mind." Jasper pulled Millie behind him, his teeth bared in a threatening gesture.

"And Jasper," Aro continued casually giving him a curious glance. "The God of War, the Major of the Southern armies. You have quite the past and reputation as do your companions here."

"As I am sure you do," Jasper said coldly. "Especially a man as old as you are." He felt a hint of anxiety from Aro, but it disappeared just as quickly before Aro turned back to Edward and Bella.

"You can't read Bella's thoughts," he mused before turning to Bella. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well."

Bella looked around before she stepped forward and held out her hand. Aro clasped it with his own and waited for several moments before he let go. "Interesting, I see nothing."

Jasper felt his curiosity, but he also felt a slight hint of maliciousness from him as he turned to Jane. "I wonder if she is immune from others as well," he said with a light smile. "Jane?"

The little girl turned towards Bella and Edward lunged forward with a snarl. "No!" He roared, but before he could even reach her, he seized up and fell to the floor, turning and writing in pure agony. Jasper could feel the despair, agony, and horror emanating from Edward emotionally, but the pain he suffered from Jane was purely mental.

"No, no," Bella pulled at her hair, her face devastated. "Stop, stop!"

"Jane," Aro spoke, and Jane turned her head towards him. "Master?" She questioned. She had stopped, for Edward rose to his feet with the help of Alice, on edge even more.

"Go ahead Jane," Aro said as Jane turned to Bella with a cruel smile. Bella took a deep breath and stared back at her, waiting for her gift to hit her.

However, several moments passed and Jasper felt nothing from Bella. He had to admit that it was intriguing and impressive. He wondered how Bella's peculiarity would work when she turned.

The smile fell of Jane's face and she frowned.

"That's quite the handy gift," Millie whispered and he nodded almost imperceptibly. Aro was by the looks and feel of his emotions was excited and intrigued.

Jasper wished he could ask Peter if he knew anything, but he didn't want to draw Aro's attention to his coven any more than necessary.

Aro let out a high-pitched laugh that echoed throughout the room. "Remarkable!" He boomed in a pleasant tone. "But what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you are going to do Aro," Marcus said in a bored tone.

"She knows too much," Caius sneered. "She's a liability."

Aro stared at Bella before nodding. "That's true," he said with a sigh and Jasper felt his resignation. "Felix."

The vampire grinned and stepped forward. Millie let out a hiss at him and made to move forward when Jasper wrapped his arms around her. "No," he hissed harshly in her ear. He would be damned if he let her put herself in harm's way.

Edward had moved in front of Bella in a flash and lunged at Felix, tackling him to the ground. Alice rushed after them, but Demetri caught her in a chokehold. Peter and Charlotte immediately moved in closer to Jasper who while he watched Felix and Edward's interactions, always kept aware of Jane and Alec.

Felix tossed Edward off of him through the air and caught him before slamming him into the ground, the marble floor cracking underneath the force of the blow.

"She agreed to be changed!" Millie shouted furiously as she struggled in his arms. "We didn't break your laws!" Suddenly he felt her stiffen and she let out a wail and thrashed in her arms. He could feel from her emotions that she was in a great amount of pain. And he knew instantly who the cause of it was.

"Charlotte," he said as he loosened his grip on Millie, allowing her to fall into the arms of his lieutenant. Peter turned towards Alec though he stood protectively near Charlotte and Millie.

Jasper picked up every hint of Millie's emotions. Her agony, despair, panic, and anything else that was negative and sent that wave of toxic energy to Jane. The witch twin gasped and her concentration broke, and Millie let out a a gasp and he could feel her relief.

"Jane!" Alec cried, rushing to his twin's side, who had crumpled to the ground. Peter caught him and had him in a chokehold similar to the one Alice was in. Jasper then pounced. He was across the room and grabbed Jane by her neck and bent it back. The strain of it could be heard throughout the room and suddenly there was a break and Jasper held up Jane's head to the stunned room.

"This is an outrage!" Caius roared, leaping to his feet. "You'll pay the price for this!"

Jasper threw the head at him and grinned sadistically. "I'm not paying a damn thing." He looked at Aro who was stunned though he could feel the underlying rage in his emotions. "Alice, show him what you saw, that should more than suffice for the Volturi." Peter promptly removed Alec's head as well.

Felix let out a growl and in retaliation, ripped Edward's head clean off as well. Bella let out an inhuman scream. Jasper lunged, landing before Felix and hurling his fist towards his face which whipped back from the blow, but Felix quickly recovered and lunged forward. Jasper dodged his rush and slammed his elbow into Felix's back before tearing his head off as well.

Charlotte and Millie took on Demetri, wrestling him away from Alice and subduing him. Jasper glanced at his mate to make sure she was alright before turning back to Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Alice," Jasper called and she stepped in front of Aro, who feeling a mixture of rage, humiliation, fear, and defeat. "Show him what you saw in Bella's future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you to everyone who left kudos on the last chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Alice stepped forward and extended her hand towards Aro. Millie watched as he frowned before taking her hand. The silence was deafening as he saw whatever Alice's visions foretold. He blinked several times before casting a somewhat surprised look at Edward before his gaze finally turned towards Bella.

"It seems your destiny is to become one of us," he said coolly. Millie was curious. What had he seen? And why did he look at Edward like that?

"Therefore, the law ain't broken," Jasper spoke as he appeared next to Millie, his arms folded across his chest.

"You attacked members of our guard," Caius snarled, clutching the arms of the throne he sat on.

"Self defense," Jasper snapped back. "Perhaps you should tell your little guard dog that there won't be pieces of her to put back together next time."

Millie saw that Charlotte had gathered Edward's head and walked over to his body, albeit, cautiously as she took in her surroundings.

"We are free to leave then?" Bella asked timidly.

"Yes, you are," Aro said, and Millie could hear the reluctance in his voice. Too bad, he had lost the fight and if anything, he should reprimand that little witch, Jane.

"But rest assured," Caius interjected as he stood up, his milky red eyes ablaze. "That we will visit to make sure that you follow through on this. And make no mistake, you won't come out unscathed if the law is not fulfilled."

Jasper gave him a terrible look. "I'll make sure that Bella is changed."

"Then this is goodbye," Aro acknowledged albeit reluctantly. "For now."

Jasper nodded tightly and grabbed Millie's hand before backing out of the room. Peter and Charlotte followed with Edward's body and Alice was dragging Bella.

As they left, they heard the sounds of voices, human voices and Millie grew concerned. It could mean only one thing. As they continued, a gorgeous woman with wavy mahogany hair led a crowd of humans by them. Her eyes were violet, but Millie wasn't fooled. The long legged, statuesque woman was a vampire bringing home take out and she was clearly wearing contacts.

"Hurry," Millie hissed to her mate, concerned for Bella's sake.

The woman gave them a curious glance but continued past them as they reached the elevator. The doors closed, just as the screams began and Bella let out a horrified gasp.

"We need to put Edward back together," Alice spoke up as the elevator began to go up.

"He can wait until we are out of the city," Jasper snapped.

"We are going to have to wait until dark anyways," Millie said faintly, sick with the realization that they had a while before they would be able to leave. She looked over her shoulder uneasily, before moving closer to her mate.

"Yeah, let's not add a charge of actual reckless exposure to the list of things for the Volturi to hold against us," Peter said quietly.

Jasper snorted. "Too late on that end," he retorted, clearly referring to Edward's attempted stunt, and Millie rubbed his hand soothingly.

"Bella?" Alice asked, drawing everyone's attention. "Are you okay?"

Bella was shaking from head to toe and she began to sob.

Alice gave her a side hug. "It's okay, we're all alright," she soothed.

Suddenly, Bella seemed to calm down and Millie knew that it was due to Jasper's influence. She was glad, because they didn't want the Volturi coming up to see what the problem was.

"The emotions can come later," he said, not unkindly.

They waited until it was dark to leave, and Jasper led them to a dark blue Ford Expedition that was parked off by itself near a lone street light. He pulled a set of keys out and unlocked the car and popped the trunk.

"Put Edward's head and body in the back," he ordered, and Charlotte and Peter placed the cowardly Cullen in the back. Jasper opened the back passenger door and Bella shakily climbed in followed by Alice into the very back row. Peter and Charlotte got into the middle row, and Millie took her place up in the passenger seat next to the driver's side. She focused and quietly erased their trails, hoping her power would work against Demetri's.

Jasper hit the engine button and tore off, quickly finding the main road. His jaw was clenched, and she could feel the tension coming off him in waves and she wasn't even a damn empath.

"Are you mad at me?" Millie asked her mate quietly.

"Yes," he growled, giving her a dark look. "We'll talk about it when we get back home."

Millie let out an annoyed sigh as he sped down the road. "Someone want to call Carlisle and the rest and let them know we're on the way?"

It was about fifteen minutes later when Jasper slammed on the brakes, causing Bella to yelp.

"Watch it, Jasper," Alice snapped from the back. Jasper said nothing, before exiting the vehicle and disappearing into the surrounding forest.

"He should calm down a bit," Peter remarked. "And get something for Edward back there."

"He'll be okay, right?" Bella asked worriedly. "They took his head off." Her voice broke off at the end.

"Having your head removed isn't fun, but once Jasper snaps his head back on and gives him something to eat, he'll get to healing up pretty fast," Peter explained.

Jasper returned about ten minutes later with a lynx in his arms. Millie turned off the car lights, so they could have complete darkness. She pressed the button to pop the back of the truck, before getting out and moving to the back.

Jasper set the dead lynx down and Millie held Edward up before Jasper slammed his head back on with a sickening crunch. Edward let out a something between a yell and gasp and Jasper stuck the lynx up to him. Instinctively, Edward sank his teeth into the and began to drink greedily, until there was nothing left.

"That should hold until we are back in America," Jasper said, looking at Alice who nodded in assent. "You can climb into the third seat with Bella and Alice, if you are up to it." With that he picked up the dead animal and disappeared, before returning to the driver's seat. Millie hopped back into the passenger side and closed the trunk before Jasper peeled off once more.

"It'll be a while before he can talk," Charlotte told Bella kindly as they sped off into the darkness. Alice had whipped out her cellphone and was talking to Carlisle.

"We are catching a flight out tonight," she answered. "There was some trouble, but we are all okay, Carlisle, I promise."

"You can sleep, Bella," Alice said quietly to the distraught human. "You need it."

"No," Bella refused. "I don't want to sleep, what's our route?"

"Rome, then Atlanta, then back to Seattle," Jasper answered and Millie perked up at this, a thought forming instantly in her mind.

"I want to take a detour," she demanded, thinking of her old coven in Alabama.

"A detour?" Jasper repeated, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I haven't seen my coven in quite some time," Millie pointed out. "We can fly to Alabama, and then from there head up to Seattle, I just need to see them."

"Millie," Jasper said, and she could hear the irritation in his voice. "Not now, we have to get back to Forks. Bella's father will be looking for her."

"Then I'll go by myself," Millie retorted, turning away from him and staring out her window in the darkness. "We'll split up and I'll meet y'all back up in Seattle."

"The hell we're splitting up," Jasper growled. "Us splitting up is what caused this situation in the first place."

"No," Millie snapped. "That was due to your brother wanting to walk his ass out into the sunlight like a damn fool."

"And you thought it was a good idea to take off with Alice and Bella and say nothing?" Jasper demanded.

Millie hesitated at that. "Well, I didn't want you involved in this."

"Your my mate," he pointed out. "And you went off to Volterra, the most dangerous place in the world for a vampire. That makes it my business and you know it."

"You would have done the same thing."

"Like hell I would have. At the very least, you would have known what the hell I was doing."

"You managed just fine, just like all these years you didn't know me." Millie felt her temper flaring even more as she snapped her heads around towards him, glaring at him fiercely. She didn't give a damn whether or not they weren't alone.

"It's not the same damn thing. If you want to go to Alabama, fine," he snarled, his hands clenching the steering wheel. "You'll do it after we take Bella home."

"That's a waste of time!" Millie whirled around in her seat, her eyes clearly making out Bella in the darkness. "Bella, do you mind?"

"Um, no?" Bella squeaked out and Millie let out a huff.

"We should head back to Forks," Alice said quietly and Millie's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Things would be better that way."

"There," Jasper said shortly. "It's settled." Millie glared at him but said nothing and the drive continued into silence.

Time flew by quickly, and they were back in Seattle with no trouble at all.

As they walked out the airport, they were greeted by Carlisle and Esme, the latter, who rushed forward and held Edward tightly.

"Don't you ever do something like that again, Edward Cullen!" She hissed and Edward grimaced but nodded. "I'm sorry Mom," he apologized and to his credit, it sounded sincere.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said as he approached, his eyes warm. "We owe you."

"Don't worry about its Carlisle," Bella said tiredly. "I would do it again."

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Millie asked, noticing the missing couple.

"Oh, they are with the car in the parking garage," Carlisle answered before he embraced Edward.

Edward stiffened and Esme shot him a look. "She feels terrible about it Edward."

"She should," he hissed, and Millie gave him a pointed look. "Rose was wrong, but you chose to react the way you did. That's on you." With that she approached Carlisle who tossed her keys at her.

"Thanks Carlisle, where did you park it?"

"Second level, and you are very welcome. Thank you, Millie."

She smiled at him before tossing the keys to Jasper who caught them without even looking in her direction. "You can drive," she said shortly, still angry over their fight in the car.

Peter and Charlotte exchanged uneasy glances. "If you two need some time alone, we can run,..."

"No, it's fine," Millie said, glaring at her mate. "You two didn't do anything wrong."

Jasper met her glare with his own. "That's right, y'all didn't run off to Volterra without even letting anyone know."

"I had reasons for that!"

"And they are shit ones!"

"Yeah," Peter said, eyeing the two of them. "Me and Charlotte will meet y'all back at the house. We need to hunt anyways."

"Take it out of town Peter," Jasper warned before stalking off towards the stairs that led to second level. Millie followed after him, until they reached her car and once unlocked, she slid into the passenger seat.

Silence filled the car as they left the airport. It bothered Millie, but she wasn't willing to budge in the argument at all. And she had a sneaking suspicion that no matter what Jasper said, she couldn't see him taking her to Volterra if it had been the other way around.

They were back at the Cullen's house in record time and Millie dropped onto the bed exhausted and thirsty. Jasper had retreated into the study, brooding and agitated. Millie would deal with him when she felt better. She curled up on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

...

Jasper was in his study, thinking on the fight with his mate when he heard the voices of his adopted siblings.

"You should have let me take Bella into the house!"

"Yeah right," Emmett snorted. "And piss off her dad even more, the chief of police?"

"I'm sure Bella will come when she feels better and isn't exhausted," Rosalie said quietly as they entered the house.

Not in the mood, Jasper rose to his feet and leapt through the open window and darted into the forest. He needed to hunt and a mountain lion or two would help ease his frustrations as well.

When he came back into the house, he felt more at ease and had brought a deer (well he left it at the edge of the forest) for his mate. She should be awake now, so when he jumped into their room, she was on the bed, looking at him curiously.

He held out his hand. "Come, I have something for you," he said softly, and she stared at him cautiously before taking his hand and leaping into the night. He led her to the dead, yet still warm deer and Millie immediately pounced on it. When she was done, her eyes were a beautiful honey gold once more.

"What's the cat for?" She asked, arching a dark brow at him.

"A peace offering." He gave her a smirk.

"Then you understand my reasons for what I did?"

"Yes." He always had in that regard. He didn't like it, but he understood them.

"Then you acknowledge that I was right?" Millie asked, crossing her arms challengingly.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Now where did I say that? I said a peace offering, not a I was wrong offering."

Her eyes flashed. "You would do the same Jasper."

"I think you know me better than that," he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. He was tired of fighting with her.

Her eyes flickered up at his. "What are you doing?" She asked. He could feel her surprise, a bit of nervousness, but her excitement and lust most of all.

"Something we both want," he growled before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. He lifted her with ease and her slender legs wrapped around his waist.

"The house," Millie panted as he broke the kiss and Jasper let out a low laugh. "You want an audience?"

"I don't want anyone coming across us out here," Millie gasped out as he kissed her neck.

"They won't," Jasper assured her, when a sudden idea flashed in his mind and he set Millie back down who looked at him in confusion.

"I know where we can go," he said, before turning in the direction he wanted to go. East. He took off and Millie followed him through miles and miles of forest till they came across a small but clear, deep blue spring surrounded by the vibrant green of the forest.

"The Olympic National Park?" Millie asked, looking around.

"You'd be surprised to know that in several of the places, one can be alone. We won't be disturbed." He took her hand and pulled her against his chest before capturing her lips with his own. Millie melted into him and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Millie's mouth opened against his and he took the opportunity to explore it causing them to both groan in pleasure.

Jasper broke the kiss and attacked her neck as he pressed her up against the tree. Millie let out a soft moan and buried one of her hands in his hair. He pulled away and their lips met once again in a fury and Millie began to tug at his shirt as they kissed and Jasper bit back a grin as he parted from her once again.

"Let's try not to tear our clothes in the process darlin," he teased playfully. "Unless you want to run back naked."

Millie frowned at him, but he could feel the light heartedness of her emotions to know she wasn't upset. "I'll be careful, you should be more concerned about your own control." With that she grabbed the button of her jeans and gave him a smirk.

"I'll take them off if you take yours off," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Jasper undid the belt of his jeans before undoing the button and zipper and taking his pants off and throwing them over a nearby boulder.

Millie smirked and undid her jeans and wiggled out of them revealing that she was wearing a pair of silken dark green boy shorts.

"Anything else you gonna take off?" She asked playfully, arching an eyebrow.

Jasper took off his long sleeved shirt and his boxers as well, before giving Millie a challenging look.

"Hmm," Millie mused as she walked away from him a bit. "I like what I see." She cast a mischievous look over her shoulder. "I think I forgot how to take the rest of this off."

Jasper moved and within a flash he was on her and yanking (carefully) Millie's sweater off. He removed her under shirt as well as the matching dark green bra she wore and her underwear.

"You know what's going through my mind?" He growled lowly as he pulled her into his arms and she let out a soft moan at the bodily contact.

"What?" Millie breathed as he dipped his face down to hers.

"Should I bend you over or take you on your back?" He whispered and Millie let out a gasp as his hand ran down the curve of her back. He smirked as he felt the spike in her lust.

In that moment, he made a decision. "On your back suga," he ordered, letting her go and Millie stepped back before plopping onto the soft grass and laying down. He felt her desire and anticipation and eagerness. Well, he would oblige her.

He straddled her waist and crashed his lips onto hers, his tongue seeking her own. Millie groaned and wrapped her arms around him as they kissed for several long moments. Jasper ground his hips into hers and Millie gasped, breaking the kiss.

He took one of her breasts into his mouth and began lick and suck on her nipple, causing Millie to moan and tangle her hand into his hair.

"Jasper," Millie moaned as he turned showered his attention on her other breast.

Pulling back, he attacked her mouth once more, all the while moving his hand down her body. He moved down her side and to her her front before his hands slipped between her folds where he found her clitoris. Giving her a devilish grin, he began to stroke it causing Millie to arch into his chest. He could feel her pleasure, happiness, and lust and continued his administrations.

Millie placed her hand against his chest and moved it down over him stopping just at the top of his crotch. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"Are you hard for me?" She asked softly as her hand began to move further. Jasper bit back a growl, thoroughly enjoying her touch. Her hand continued until it reached the base of his length and began to slowly trail down it.

"It seems I have my answer," Millie said, and there was a hint of smugness in her voice. Her had slowly encircled him and she began to give him a hand job, all the while he continued his own work on her.

"Don't come yet," he growled as she became wetter and wetter. "I want to bury myself in you."

Millie's eyes flickered open and met his own. "Then what are you waiting for?" She breathed, letting go of him and Jasper positioned himself at her entrance.

Slowly, he slid into her causing Millie to shake and gasp. He groaned as he went all the way in, until he was fully inside her. Millie propped her knees up slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist, while Jasper placed his hands on each side of her.

"Jasper, please," Millie begged, her head rising up slightly causing him to smirk at her. It would be his pleasure.

He slowly began to thrust in and out of her and Millie moved her hips against his to meet each thrust. His mouth sought hers once again as he made love to her.

Soon, he picked up the pace and Millie eagerly met his thrusts, their mouths broke apart and her hands moved upward over his back sensually, causing a pleasant shudder to roll down his spine.

He let out a groan and pressed his forehead against hers. He could feel his climax approaching and to his pleasure, he felt Millie nearing hers as well.

With one final thrust he came with a loud roar and Millie matched it with her own cry, arching up and her hands digging into the earth.

He collapsed on top of her and pulled out, not tired at all, but basking in the glow of the aftermath.  
"So, when do you want to go and visit your coven?" Jasper asked as they walked back. Eventually, they would both run but now they weren't in a particular hurry.

"I'll know after we decide what to do with Bella and your idiotic brother who wants her back," Millie said with a roll of her eyes. "But I'm not waiting till the summer any longer. A weekend starting with Friday will be good enough." He could feel the tinge of sadness and knew she was feeling homesick. He promised himself that they were going down south in a matter of days.

Jasper nodded and they walked in comfortable silence for a while before she spoke up.

"You know I was born in Meridian, Mississippi in 1910," she began carefully, and Jasper glanced at her, surprised at the topic. "Yes, I know." He was interested. Was she finally going to tell him how she was changed?

"I was changed in 1930 about two months after my birthday," she said, as she leapt into the air and landed on a thick tree branch. Jasper joined her on the branch and faced her.

"I was with a friend who was going to drop me off at my house and had been kind enough to take me in his car." There was a distant look in her eyes, and he didn't have to feel her emotions to know she was tense.

"Well, some white man, a drunk mind you who had been driving all wild and erratic on the road, ran into us and we went veering off the road and tumbling till the car landed in the ditch." She stopped and the silence stretched between both of them for several moments.

"The driver ran off, but that wasn't the real danger," she continued, crossing her arms. "The blood drew a vampire who drained my friend until they were dead and then he attacked me."

"Maybe he was almost full and that's why I was left alive? Anyways enough of his venom was in my system so I began to go through the change." Jasper gave her a sympathetic look and took her hand and squeezed it gently. She gave him a soft, yet sad smile.

"Did your sire know what he had done?" Jasper asked with a frown. Vampires that made such mistakes were sloppy, end of story. But sure enough, there had been a decent amount of vampires that had changed even though their sires had drained them. Was it so hard to make sure the human was dead?

"I suspect no," Millie answered her brows furrowing in thought. "All I knew was that he was white, had chestnut hair and red eyes. Maybe in his late thirties or early forties, but he drained us and then left."

"As you know, since I didn't have a lot of blood left in my body, that meant the change was slow and it hurt like hell and when it was finally over, I had entered a new world."

Jasper nodded touching her face gently. "What happened after?"

"Well, I was confused, but I knew I had to quench my thirst and I did. Happened to come across a man leaving a klan meeting and I dined on him," she gave him a terrible yet cold smile. "In those days it wasn't hard for me to find bad people no matter their race and make a meal out of them. I didn't feed on children though." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That was going too far."

Jasper nodded. He understood it, it was a moral philosophy he followed and most other vampires as well.

"I wondered around the country as a nomad, but I kept coming back to the South until one day in the late 60's, I came across a man feeding on a deer. He looked up at me in surprise and I saw his golden eyes and was stunned." Her expression grew slightly warmer.

"That was Obadiah, and at the time he and his mate Louise were alone in North Carolina. I couldn't help but ask him why he was feeding from that deer and why were his eyes gold."

She gave him a pointed look. "Obadiah was born just five years after the end of the Civil War. His parents were slaves so prepare yourself on that front. He's going to give you the third degree."

Jasper grimaced but nodded. "Anyways, he explained his diet and I was interested in it enough to try the diet. At first, I would "cheat" sometimes, because as you know the taste is not as satisfying as human blood". She gave him a somewhat sheepish look. "But eventually, I gave up human blood completely."

"Why did you decide to try the vegetarian diet?" Jasper asked, arching an eyebrow. He knew his own initial reasons due to the fact that he felt the emotions of his human prey as they died and after his time in the Southern Wars, he had enough of all the violence whether it was towards humans or vampires. And even though he didn't have to worry about feeling other's emotions as he did previously, he didn't want to give up his lifestyle. He was at peace with it and would continue with it.

"Killing humans doesn't bother me necessarily and if I had to, I would have no problems drinking human blood again. But I do find it easier to hunt animals and dispose of them versus drinking from humans and making sure I don't get caught snatching and killing them and making sure they are actually dead."

Interesting. The Cullen's had followed the vegetarian lifestyle because they believed human life was sacred and that living off animals was the "humane" thing to do, and the Denali became vegetarians so that their human lovers could live after their sexual escapades, but Millie's reasoning was entirely different and unrelated to the sanctity of human life.

"Has your coven come across any other vegetarians?"

"Well more vampires joined our coven and became vegetarians, but outside of us?" She shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"We have adopted cousins to the North in Alaska that are vegetarians," Jasper said, thinking of the Denali clan. "Tanya is their leader and there are five of them."

"A woman led coven?" Millie asked, arching an eyebrow. "I like the sound of that."

Jasper smirked at her. "Tanya and her sisters were the cause of the legend of the succubus."

"Succubus?" Millie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, that'll last until they find a mate."

Jasper let out a low chuckle. "I wouldn't be so sure. They are just over a thousand."

"Do they ever come down and visit?"

"Not as common as you'd think," Jasper answered. "Though when Edward was overwhelmed with Bella's scent, he fled to Alaska and stayed with them for a bit."

"Wait, is this the coven that Laurent joined?"

"Yes, apparently Irina, one of Tanya's sisters was infatuated with him. I don't know if they were actually mates though. It's caused a bit of a strain."

"I see." Millie leapt from the branch, landing gracefully on the ground and Jasper quickly joined her. "We should run back; I wouldn't want to miss anything."

Jasper felt a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm sure with Edward there will be plenty of drama. "And since he was denied Bella, it'll be a matter of time before his temper snaps and he goes to her," he paused. "Or she comes to him."

"I couldn't imagine being mated to someone like Edward," Millie said, rolling her eyes, before she gave him a wicked smile and took off into a sprint.

Jasper shook his head in amusement. He would catch her and when he did it would be time for round two.

It wasn't long before they reached the Cullen's house and entered through their bedroom window. Millie took a shower and Jasper joined her, before changing into new clothing. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a navy colored long sleeved henley.

Millie came out with her wet hair done up into two buns with a single braid going up into each bun. She slipped on a cropped white t shirt and pulled on a pair of overalls that cut off at her thighs before she hopped onto their bed and stretched out on the bed.

Jasper heard the sound of the car and he knew Millie heard it as well. "Well, might as well go and see who it is," he grumbled as he stood up and left the room, Millie following after him. Peter and Charlotte still hadn't come back but he wasn't concerned. His captain and lieutenant knew how to handle themselves.

They came into the living room where Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were waiting with various apprehensive and tense looks. And judging by the human scent coming closer and closer, it was without a doubt Bella and Edward.

"He couldn't stay away, could he?" Jasper asked as he sat on one of the chairs. Millie took a seat on the arm of it, her expression guarded.

"No," Alice answered, looking at him. "He ran right back over there while you were gone, it's quite romantic come to think of it."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "If you say so," he said as he listened to the approaching footsteps.

"Every remain calm," Carlisle cautioned, casting sharp looks at everyone. "Let's not make this situation any more difficult."

The door opened and in walked Bella a determined Bella, her face impassive though her eyes were aflame with emotion. Edward followed right after her, his jaw clenched and his emotions a swirl of frustration, rage, and despair.

'I told him," Bella began, looking around the room. "Of the family's vote on my immortality."

"Why don't we take a seat at the dining table?" Esme said casually, and everyone rose to their feet and headed to the great polished table that held 10 seats. Carlisle took his seat at the head and Esme sat on the left. Jasper took his place on the other side of Carlisle and Millie sat on the opposite of him. Alice sat next to Esme and Emmett sat on the other side of her. Rosalie sat across from him and Bella took the seat next to Emmett and Edward sat across from her.

"So, everyone knows what happened in Volterra?" Bella asked.

"Everything," Alice said softly.

"Then we are all on the same page," Bella paused. "Well with the exception of Edward that is."

"I won't allow you to lose your soul Bella," Edward argued through gritted teeth.

"And I won't bring down the Volturi on this family," Bella argued back her face determined. "I want to become a vampire and Carlisle is going to change me after graduation."

"No," Edward growled, shooting up to his feet and slamming his hands on the table. "I won't allow it!"

"Edward, son," Carlisle addressed him with a warning note in his voice. "She's made her decision. Respect it."

"I'm going to become a vampire this summer," Bella continued. "But that isn't the only thing."

"What is it?" Esme asked, her face filled with concern.

"Considering past events and what has happened." Bella took a deep breath. "I can no longer be with Edward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left kudos, and a comment on the previous chapter! Comments are very much appreciated! And for those of you who don't know, reminder, that I have a version of this story on fan fiction, and Wattpad (complete with pics!). The latter two are mature versions, and not explicit as the one on A03. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!


End file.
